Loose Change
by Epic F. Awesomesauce
Summary: This is where oneshots go to be loved! All of my Hetalia oneshots, past, present, and future, will be in here, and I would love if if you would send me requests! :) Requesting rules will be explained inside
1. Cats

**Title: Cats**

**Pairing: Greece + Japan**

**Rating: K+**

It was Greece-kun's birthday, and Japan had no idea what to get for him. It should have been easy, all things considered. Greece-kun liked three things: Cats, sleeping, and sleeping with sleeping cats. All Japan really had to was put on a pair of cat ears and he would be golden.

But, somehow he felt that that would be really impersonal, and while Japan was not overly affectionate in public, he was affectionate enough to want to buy Greece-kun, his... almost-not-quite-something a nice birthday present.

And so that was why, one rainy spring morning when the cherry blossoms were too cold to come out, Japan set out on a journey across the world to look for the perfect cat.

He started first in his own country, dissecting each street of each city, town, and village, trying to find it. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he knew that when he saw it he would know, he would be able to feel it. Japan had never thought of himself as particularly romantic, but he couldn't deny that there was a part of him that believed that his heart really could lead him to all he desired, whether it was a cat, the perfect manga, or just a place to rest after a long, long day.

Once he had been through all of Japan, he moved on to China. After that came the various other Asian countries, and then Australia, where he says a quick hello to Bruce and his boss, then all the little and not-so-little islands surrounding Australia. After that was Africa, though it's ruggedness scared him, as did its cats. Really, cats shouldn't be that big.

Next came Europe. He enjoyed visiting his friend England-san, and he tried to ignore the fact that America-san was there as well, and that they had both came out of England-san's room with their hair all mussed, clothes just slightly askew. He sat down for a cup of tea and explained to them what he was doing, and exactly why he couldn't play video games with America-san, and then left to search around England. And then France, though he avoided France-san, as we'll call him for clarity. He didn't like being alone with him after hearing the rumors about what France-san had tried to force England-san to do...

After France he went to Germany, both North and South Italy, Spain, Switzerland, Sweden, Liechtenstein, and all those other countries, even Russia, though he gave him the creeps. Sadly, he didn't find any cats in any of those places, so he went first to his friend Canada-kun's house, who helped him look, and then America, Mexico, and all of South America.

Finally, the only country he hadn't checked was Greece.

He went back to his home to think over a cup of herbal tea. He didn't know what to do now. Should he go to Greece? Or should he go somewhere else? But he'd been everywhere! There was nowhere left for him to go but Greece! But how would he enter without Greece-san's knowing? He... he would go under cover! Yes! It was perfect! Greece-san would never know that it was him!

And so began operation Invade Greece-san.

And yes, the name sounds like it could be misread as perverted, but whatever, Japan wasn't going to sweat the small stuff, not when he had a cat to find!

Greece was sitting in one of his mother's ruins, watching cats frolicking around in the stones like it was nothing, when his phone beeped. It only ever beeped when Japan was... um, arriving (not entering)... and so he looked at the message he had been sent. It was a life feed to one of his few security cameras. It showed Japan, possibly trying to go incognito, walking through one of his security measures in one of his airports. It seemed as if he was trying to pass as a normal human, but he had come to Greece so often that the security guards knew his face all too well.

He walked out of the airport and into the sunlight. As soon as the light hit his face he pulled a large, floppy sunhat out of his bag and stuck it on. It was still spring in his own country, Greece knew, and it was much to bright here for him at the moment.

Greece got slowly to his feet, dusted himself off, and then began walking to where Japan had been. If his friend-ish-person was sneaking around inside him-ah, his country, he was going to be following him around to see just what he was doing.

Japan was feeling pretty proud of himself. Not only had he managed sneak into the country of Greece, but he had done it without Greece-san noticing him, and he just knew that he would find the perfect cat for Greece-san here.

First he went to Greece-san's mother's ruins, because he knew that there were usually a lot of cats there. There were a lot of them today as well, but none of them were the right one, and so he left again. He wandered through the countless streets of all the cities in Greece. He saw families going out to eat together, laughing and talking and having a good time. He saw people break up, people get together, people say goodbye, people say hello, and all sorts of things. The one thing he did not see, though, was what he was looking for: the perfect cat.

He sat down on a low wall on some street of some city in Greece. He looked down at the ground beneath his feet, feeling frustrated. Why couldn't he find the cat? It had to be here! He had looked everywhere else! It just had to be here.

"Mew."

He felt like moaning. He knew what he would have to do: he would go looking all over the world again. it would another day or so, and the birthday present might be a bit late, but-

"Meeew."

His head jerked up.

"Mew mew."

He turned to look behind him.

"Me-OW."

Sitting behind him, just a few inches away, was the perfect cat: pure black eyes cute expression, black on top and white on the bottom, including its face. It also had a cute little tail that looked like a little ball.

He slowly, carefully reached out a hand. The cat looked at him as if it had no idea what he was doing. "Come here, Neko-san," he said softly. "I won't hurt you..." The cat slowly, daintily picked it's way towards him, carefully making sure not to step on any pebbles, and hopped onto the small wall beside him. It sat down at cocked its head curiously at him, as if wondering what he wanted from it. He slowly reached out a hand and gently fondled it's ears.

"Meow," it said. I began purring as he scratched under its chin.

"You're perfect." Japan said softly. "Now I just have to find Greece-san."

He picked up the cat, cradling it in his arms, and began to walk towards Greece-san's mother's ruins.

It took Greece a moment to realize that Japan had found what he was looking for and was beginning to walk back to Greece's usual haunt, his mother's ruins. He ran back there as fast as he could, ducking around normal humans and cars and trying not to get run over. He knew he wouldn't die even if he got thrown halfway across the world, but it would still hurt.

He finally managed to reach the ruins after about ten minutes of running, pretty good, considering he went halfway across the country of Greece. He sat on a piece of rubble, trying to slow his breathing down to normal before Japan came. It couldn't be too long.

A couple minutes later, he heard soft footsteps coming up behind him. He turned to see Japan carefully edging his way through the rubble, cradling a black-and-white cat in his arms as he walked. Greece felt a rush of affection for his possibly-more-than friend. He kind of wanted to hug him, but he knew that the Japanese man would freak out if he did.

"Japan," he greeted, smiling slightly at him.

"Hello," Japan said back. He looked nervously down at the cat he was holding. "I, um, got you a present for you birthday," he explained, coming to sit down next to Greece.

"What did you get?" Greece asked, sincerely wondering. Why was he holding a cat?

Japan awkwardly held out the cat, blushing. "I-I got you this cat." he said.

Greece took the cat, feeling touched. "Thank you, Japan." Japan looked up at him expectantly, and Greece wondered what he wanted before remembering that Japan expected him to name the cat. "I think I'll name it." He said decisively. He picked up the cat and held it up to his face so that he could look it in the eyes. "Your name, from this moment one, will be... Japan- cat!" he told the cat. He set it back down on his lap, feeling very pleased with himself.

"Japan-cat?" Japan asked, feeling embarrassed. "Why did you name it that?"

Greece looked at him, feeling a little bit confused. "Because he reminds me of you. Look at how cute he is." His heart quickened as Japan blushed adorably.

"O-oh," Japan said. "I understand now." Greece was pretty sure he didn't really.

Japan stayed there with him for a while, and as the sun set before them, he wondered if he should tell Japan that he'd had this cat for quite a while already...

**A/N Okay, so the suggesting a story thing works like this: You review, give me a prompt, a pairing, a rating and a general genre and then I have to write a oneshot about it. Sound cool? Cool. Then give me a story! :)**


	2. Delicious Tomato

**Title: Slim Pickings**

**Pairing: Spain + Chibi Romano**

**Rating: T for Mano's language.**

"Romano~! I'm going outside to pick tomatoes! Come with me~!"

My cheeks burn red at the sound of that voice. What is with that bastard? Doesn't he know what he does to me?

"I don't want to come! Leave me alone, fucking bastard!" I only wish that I meant those words... I say things like that all the time, but I don't mean a thing. Spain is the most important thing to me. Always has been, always will be. I would say he could go to hell for it, but that would be mean.

"Too bad, Mano! It's a beautiful day and I know how you like to eat tomatoes~!" His footsteps on the stairs, his hand on the door, his smile entering the room and glowing like a halo, his beautiful green eyes. I squirm as he picks me up, cradling me easily in his arms. Of course he can do that. I'm such a young country, and even then only half, and I look like I'm four or five, human years. I'm not though. I'm old enough to fall hopelessly in love, so I must be a lot older than I appear.

"Guess what, little Mano! I'm going to make pizza today! I've been practicing, and I think I've got it down~!" Spain begins humming a happy tune against my ear. I wonder what he would do if I kissed him. I bet he'd just think I was acting my age. Maybe I would be, but not the age I look to be.

"Shut up, fucking bastard! I don't want your nasty pizza! It probably tastes worse than fucking cow shit!"

"Maybe, Mano~!" Spain agrees cheerfully. "But, it will be made with love, so it will probably taste better than that!"

I blush, covering my face with my chubby hands so as to hide it. Made with love? Pizza made with love? Didn't he know how much that meant to me? This fucking tomato-bastard is going to kill me if he keeps saying things like that!

"Oh, look, we're there!" Spain cries happily. He hefts me up a bit higher so that I can take in the fields of tomatoes in all of their majesty. Oh, god, it all looks so delicious! If I were big enough, I would just reach out and stuff the whole thing into my mouth, dirt and all. "Come on, Mano, let's go pick some!" He cradles me in his arms even as he says this. How am I supposed to "come on" if he's carrying me anyways? Stupid fucking bastard!

Spain walks around the field carrying me comfortably in his arms, picking only the biggest, juiciest, ripest fruits and carefully, lovingly setting them in whatever basket of his I'm holding at the time. His beautiful curls are hidden from the sun right now by a stupid-looking straw hat that looks adorable on him, and his green eyes laugh even though nothing's funny. He's too much for my little heart. Too, too much.

"Bastard!" I suddenly yell at him, fed up with his... perfection. I grab a plump, juicy tomato out of my woven basket and bite into it, juice dripping down my chin. I feel like a pissed girl on her period biting into a bar of chocolate.

"What is it, _mi querido_?" he asks, stopping his picking out of concern.

"You're a fucking bastard, that's what is it!" I yell. It doesn't make sense, but I don't care. I squirm my way out of his arms, somehow managing to keep the heavy basket of tomatoes steady. I land on my feet, trying not to fall over, and set the basket on the ground. "I hate you, Spain! I really do, and I mean it this time!" I can feel angry, embarrassing tears welling in my eyes and I furiously wipe them away.

Spain kneels down in front of me, looking every inch the concerned parent, older brother, you name it. He doesn't look like the concerned... the concerned... well, boyfriend, that I want him to be, though.

"Italy Romano, you know I love you, right?" he asks softly. I sniffle and continue wiping the tears from my eyes. They just won't fucking stop.

"I-I know," I stammer in a stupid, tear-choked voice. "You love me as a parent. Or an older brother."

Spain frowns. "Yes, I do. What is so wrong with that?"

I stomp one tiny, useless foot and then hurl my not even half-eaten tomato at him. "Everything! Everything's so wrong with that! Everything everything everything!" I turn and run off into the tomato plants as fast as I can on my short, fat legs, leaving my precious basket of tomatoes-not to mention my precious Spain-behind.

He finds me hidden among a particularly thick swath of vines, sobbing my little eyes out. I'm just sitting there, wishing he could understand, and the next thing I know his arms are lifting me through the air. I struggle and squirm but his grip remains surprisingly strong, and he hugs me close to him and gently moves from side to side in a comforting gesture. Almost instantly my tears are calmed. I wrap my arms around his neck and sniffle into his shirt. Whenever an errant strand of hair brushed my fingertips, I feel like I'm going to die, and when he presses his soft lips gently to my forehead, I'm sure my heart stops beating.

"I don't know what's wrong, Mano." he whispers softly in my ear. I squeeze my eyes tightly shut. This close proximity-it's fucking painful. Why does he do this to me? All the time? I'm dying here. Dying.

"Nothing," I insist. I sniffle, wipe my eyes. "It's nothing."

"If you say so..." he says uncertainly. I turn and look up into his bright green eyes.

"I'll grow up someday," I inform him. "And I'll leave you."

He frowns slightly. "What do you-"

"But I just want you to know that I'll come back!" I growl. "So you'd better wait for me!"

"Okay?" It's more of a question than an answer, but it's good enough for me.

"Okay, tomato bastard, take me home now! I want to eat pizza, even if it does taste gross like yours will." My face heats up as he smiles at me.

"Okay, _mi tomate_!"

**A/N So, this is what happens when I stay up late listening to Romano's "Delicious Tomato Song." It's not late now, because I didn't finish this last night, but whatever. It's short and lame and yeah. I won't blame you for not reading it. BUT READ IT ANYWAYS! *crazy look in her eyes***


	3. A Short and Annoying Intermission

**Sadly, this is not an update. This is A PETITION. I'm pretty sure it's about lemons. XD Well, I will honestly admit that I kind of like a nice lemon after a marathon of Korean Dramas and such, plus, it's like a strike. It means that I get to grab a wrench and laughingly throw it at someone. So this is why I will be posting this and then probably a chapter, maybe closer to January because it's Christmas and I've got a cousin coming over that I need to kidnap. SO DEAL! XD**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Heaven'sKnight15

Myrna Maeve

Epic F. Awesomesauce


	4. Up All Night

**Title: Up All Night**

**Pairing: Austria + Hungary**

**Rating: K+ (Mostly because labeling something as "K" makes me feel like I'm writing for kindergartners. XD)**

Hungary grumbled to herself as her husband, Austria, began screaming in his sleep. This had been happening ever since the war had started. Though he put on a brave face while he was awake, it was obvious to Hungary that the deaths of his people hurt him. The death toll hurt her as well, but she had always been stronger than the music-loving, aristocratic nation.

Sighing, Hungary reached over and shook Austria awake. The screaming stopped to be replaced by heavy breathing, and then he opened his eyes and looked up at her. Part of her was incredibly annoyed at the sight of tears in his eyes, but another part of her wanted to reach out and kiss them away. In the end, she did something in between the two, reaching out and throwing her arms around him, though still muttering under her breath about how she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in months.

Austria sniffled lightly into her hair, and Hungary couldn't stop a self-satisfied smile from crossing onto her face. Sure, she loved Austria for being sophisticated and refined at all times, but she also especially liked how he could be so freaking cute! ...Even if those "sometimes" did equal whenever he had an awful nightmare... Hungary frowned. Though she kind of liked how Austria depended on her after a nightmare, she would need to fix them because not only was she not getting any sleep, he wasn't either, plus he was starting to look really bad and all the rest of the Central Powers were starting to notice, and they couldn't have that. They needed to seem strong, not... well, like they weren't getting any sleep.

Hungary sat up in bed, shocking Austria awake once more. He looked up at her with a cute little confused expression, and she could barely stop a smile from tugging at her lips.

"Austria," she said, twisting her you're-so-cute! smile into a determined frown. "I'm going to help you cure your nightmares."

"What?" he asked sleepily. "How?"

She crossed her arms and legs and considered with a pout. "I'll... um... you can't go to sleep!"

The Austrian man next to her gave her a confused frown, sitting up in bed as well. "What do you mean, I can't go to sleep?"

"Um... you can't go to sleep... I'm going to keep you up all night!" she finally said. Austria gave her a horrified look and she realized how wrong that had sounded. "I, um, I mean that I'm going to make you stay awake until you're so tired that you won't even have time for nightmares!" She blushed and looked away, trying not to think about what she had just said. She was only glad that she hadn't said it when they had been camping with the rest of the Central Powers a couple nights before, or Prussia never would have let her hear the end of it. Ever.

"Are you sure that it will work...?" Austria asked, voice soft in the darkness. Hungary felt bad that she had been thinking only of herself and her own sleep for the longest time. She had forgotten that the Austrian was having the nightmares for a reason, not just to annoy her.

Hungary shrugged, but sighed at the look on his face. "I don't know. I hope it will, though, for your sake."

"I hope so as well."

Hungary jumped out of bed, suddenly not feeling so tired. She went to her wardrobe and grabbed a robe to throw on over her nightgown. She turned and grabbed one of Austria's for him to wear, then half-walked half-bounced over to him. "Come on, put this on!" she said excitedly, tugging him up from the bed. "We're going to play games all night, just like I used to with Prussia!"

Austria blanched and gave her a look as he pulled on his robe, and she blushed. "Not that kind of game," she said, feeling awfully embarrassed. What was wrong with her tonight? "I mean a board game, or a card game, or both!" Suddenly she forgot about what she had just accidentally implied. She was excited to play with Austria. Oh crap, that had sounded wrong too-really now?!

She grabbed Austria by the hand and led him down the stairs of their possibly too-big mansion house. "What should we do first?" she asked him as they walked, excitement bubbling over in her chest. "We could play cards! I know this really good card game, Prussia and I used to play it all the time, but he'd always cheat even when I threatened him with my frying pan." She frowned. "Or we could play a boardgame, I'm sure we have some of those somewhere, don't we? Didn't Prussia or someone get me one for my birthday last year? I thought he did..." She pulled him into the drawing room, where the embers of a fire lay smouldering in their fireplace. "Oh, Austria will you fix up the fire and I'll go look for the board games?" She left the room before he could answer, flicking on lights as she went. For as long as she could remember, it had scared her to walk alone in a house in the dark, and she liked the seemingly new-to a country-electric lights that humans had invented. She didn't know what she would do if she had to walk around holding a flickering candle for the rest of her life.

The first place she looked was the closet under the stairs. They kind of just shoved anything and everything under there if they didn't use it that often. She searched around but found nothing, so then she went upstairs and checked the hall closet there, and that's where she hit pay dirt. Grinning happily, she pulled out a couple board games and a deck of cards, then walked quickly back down the stairs to where Austria was adding a log to the fire.

"Look what I found!" she said happily, sitting down on the floor and spreading out the various boxes. "We have Monopoly, Scrabble, checkers, chess-and I also know all these really good card games, like Gin Rummy, 21..." she trailed off when she realized she had been about to say "war." Why would they want to play war when they're already fighting in a real one?

She watched Austria as he thought over the games. "Mm... what about checkers?" he asked, contemplating the board. "I haven't played since I was a child," he admitted. Hungary imagined Austria as a child and couldn't help but giggle to herself. I'll need to find some portraits of him when he was younger... she thought to herself. She still remembered beating him up and then his friend Switzerland coming along to ruin their play... She shook her head to clear it. She had a game to focus on.

"Okay then, checkers it is!" She grabbed the chess board, which doubled as a checkers board, and pulled out the needed pieces. "Black or white?" she asked.

"Black," he said. She separated all the black pieces from the white pieces, then began to set hers up. She talked all the while in an effort to keep the Austrian from falling asleep. "And so then Prussia and I went off to go beat up Britain because, really, who can resist beating that guy up? It's those eyebrows, I swear, they just make you want to rip them off or something-your turn." Austria nearly jumped at the sudden change of subject, then moved one of his pieces. She moved one of hers, and they settled into a calming rhythm, white, black, white, black.

"I think I've won," Austria said as he captured her last piece. Though he tried to hide it, she could see a small smile threatening to break free.

Hungary gasped. "Be still, my heart!" she said jokingly. Austria blushed, and then she realized what exactly was implied with that sentence: that her heart sped up at his brilliance. She blushed as well, but didn't take it back. It was true. He heart did speed up at his brilliance; that was why she had married him in the first place. She could only hope he knew that.

Suddenly, she felt Austria's hand gently rising to cup her cheek. She looked up to find him staring at her, looking rather uncertain. Slowly, carefully, he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth. Her face tingled everywhere he touched, and she leaned into the kiss. This was why she had married him: because he was sweet and nice and cared and genuinely liked her for who she was and who she had been, even if she had beat him up more times than she could count.

He pulled away slowly, leaving her wanting more. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," she said, feeling cliche but liking it. They smiled sweetly at each other, looking like the meaning of love.

And from that time on... Austria had no more nightmares.

**A/N Okay, so I totally did not want to end this with something so cliche but... IT WAS SO CUTE! .**

**Now, everyone thank Calico Productions for this one! XD**


	5. Little Things

**Title: Little Things**

**Pairing: Spain X Romano**

**Rating: T for Mano's language**

Lovino had no idea what was going on. The last thing he remembered was tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep, and then suddenly this happened. He wasn't sure what to do. His family wouldn't recognize him like this! It was winter break, so they wouldn't even think that it was weird that he wasn't at school, or downstairs cussing at everybody. He was stuck.

With a sigh, he got unsteadily to his feet, not sure how to operate. Was it front left, back left? Oh, nope, that definitely wasn't it. Front left, front right? Well... maybe... but he stretched out a bit too much there. What about front left back right? Hey, that seemed to have worked a little... how about front right, left back-fuck yeah, that was it! He purred happily to himself, not even fully realizing what he was doing. He shushed himself quietly, but it was too late. It was just his fucking luck that his brother happened to be passing by his bedroom at that moment!

"Ve~ Lovi, are you in here-ooh, a kitty!" His brother flung his door open and ran into the room, getting down on his knees to sweetly brush a hand over the top of his head. "Ve, you are so cute, little kitty!" he said sweetly. "Just look at you~!" he cooed, scratching under his brother-turned-cat's chin. Lovino resisted the urge to rub against his hand and hissed at him, back arching and tail sticking straight into the air.

His brother screamed and leapt to his feet, running down the stairs to cry to their mother. Lovino felt a brief moment of satisfaction before he realized that, oh fuck, now his parents would be coming up to see this strange cat and he would be kicked out. With a hiss, he crept through his open bedroom door and down the stairs to the back door, where they had a small doggy door for some reason, though they'd never owned a dog before, as far as he knew. He pawed the little flap open once, looking at it suspiciously, then nosed his head through and somehow managed to climb out, though it wasn't particularly graceful. In any way.

Once he was out on the back porch he slinked over to the wooden fence blocking the back yard from the front yard. He bunched his legs up under him, staring intently at the top of the fence, then sprang! His face slammed right into the wood and he felt himself fall, hitting the hard stones that made up the back porch with a thump. His ears rang and his whole body hurt, and so he just lay there, wishing more than anything that someone would come pick him up and cradle him in their arms, and-

"Lovi? Lovi, are you out here?"

Oh shit. Not him.

"Lovi? You here? I checked your room but you weren't there and so your mom said that maybe you were out here and so I came to check but I don't see you out here anywhere, so I suppose I should go back inside, huh?"

Not him! He didn't want him near right now! This was so fucking embarrassing, and he just knew that he was going walk on over here and see him and-

"Oh look! A cute little kitty!" Footsteps came closer to Lovino, and he did the cat version of a groan, scratching at his face with one graceful paw. "Ooh, what a cute little kitty, coochy coochy coo!" The other boy scratched under Lovino's chin, just like Feliciano did, and then picked him up, cradling him gently in his arms. Instantly, Lovino hissed and tried to squirm away, but the other boy just laughed and held him even closer. "Oh, you're so cute, just like my Lovi!" the other boy said happily, hugging Lovino close to his chest even as he tried in vain to scratch at his beautiful face. "He doesn't like it when I hug him, either!" He planted a kiss on the top of the cat's head and Lovino's brain just stopped working. When it started up again, he started squirming and hissing and scratching but, though he did manage to give the older boy a few cuts, he just smiled and patted the spot where he had kissed him. If Lovino had had a human face still, he would have been blushing furiously.

"Well, kitty, I think that Lovino might be checking for me at my house, so I figure I ought to get over there and see!" Antonio happily hugged Lovino, then reached to set him on the ground. Lovino hissed and dug his claws into his best friend's t-shirt, forcing him to keep ahold of him. "Oh, do you want to come check with me?" Antonio asked, looking him in the eyes. Lovino nodded slightly and Antonio rolled with it like cats nodded at questions every day, smiling happily and saying "Okay then, let's go!" Lovino rolled his eyes in a rather despairing way as Antonio pulled him closer to his chest and began humming as he walked through Lovino's house and outside into the front yard. How was Antonio so calm about this whole thing? Well, he didn't exactly know that Lovino had been turned into the cat he was clutching to his chest, but he had already likened his cat form to his human form, so wasn't he having thoughts along those lines? Lovino wouldn't have been, but Antonio was a bit more... fantastically inclined then himself.

Antonio scratched him between his ears and he just barely managed to swallow a purr. Oh, fuck, cats expressed their emotions so much easier than humans did, apparently, because he really wanted to reach up and look deeply into the Spaniard's eyes before gently licking him on the nose. He made a very flirty cat, apparently.

Lovino growled slightly and dug his claws into the sleeve of Antonio's t-shirt, pricking the skin slightly. Antonio gasped a bit at this, then gently pulled Lovi's paws from his arm. "No no, no scratching." he admonished gently, rubbing his face against the top of Lovino-Cat's head. Lovino felt like he was going to die if Antonio kept doing that.

Antonio walked down the street a couple blocks until he reached his house, and then he shoved Lovino-Cat down his jacket and smuggled him up to his room, making Lovino become uncomfortably hot. Once in his room, he set him down on the ground and asked him if he was hungry. Lovino nodded again, without thinking about how weird it would seem to a normal person to have a cat nod at them, and Antonio happily bounced out of the room. "I'll get you something to eat while I wait to see if Lovino comes!" he told Lovino-Cat happily. Lovino-Cat rolled his eyes at that. Didn't Antonio know that he was Lovino? No, he realized. He didn't. No one did. What would happen when he didn't come home tonight? Or the next night? Or in a week, two weeks, a month-would everyone think he was missing? Kidnapped? Dead in some freak accident? The thought of his little brother crying at his funeral would have brought tears to his eyes but for the fact that cats can't cry.

And then Antonio popped back into the room and he was happy again.

Antonio set a little bowl in front of him. It looked like it was filled with leftovers from the night before, but only the meat. "Here you go!" he said happily as he sat down next to Lovino-Cat. "Eat! Don't be polite, go on!"

Lovino-Cat growled slightly, glaring at the bowl. Sure, he was hungry but really, Antonio of all people should know that he was a vegetarian! He haughtily stuck his nose high into the air and reached out one slightly curled paw to daintily shove the bowl away. He did this all in an overly dramatic way so that Antonio would get the picture.

"What's wrong, kitty?" Antonio asked, face falling into a heart-breakingly confused look. "Aren't you hungry?"

Lovino-Cat nodded.

"Then why won't you eat? Do you not like it?"

Lovino-Cat nodded again.

"Why not? I thought cats liked meat?

Lovino-Cat shook his head violently and Antonio's eyes brightened. "Ooh, I get it!" he cried happily. "You're a vegetarian, like Lovino!"

Lovino-Cat nodded happily, glad that Antonio had caught on so quickly. Antonio went back downstairs to the kitchen to replace the meat with some vegetables and then brought them back up for Lovino-Cat, who munched the carrot sticks and broccoli happily. Or, as happy as he could get when he couldn't chew so well...

When he was done, he moved away from the bowl and laid down in Antonio's lap, a low purr rumbling in his chest. Though he hissed when Antonio began gently petting him, he actually enjoyed the sensation of Antonio's finger dragging across his body. Of course, he would enjoy it a lot more if he was a human still, but-wait, what was he saying? He didn't want Antonio to... to... nevermind.

"You know, kitty, you're a lot like Lovino." Lovino-Cat nodded at this. It was true, after all. He was a lot like Lovino-mostly because he was Lovino. No, he was himself, not Lovino! When had he started referring to himself in the third person?! He was turning into Antonio's other annoying friend, the one who insisted he was incredibly awesome even though he wasn't. FUCK!

"Hey, kitty, where do you think Lovino is?" Antonio asked suddenly. Lovino-Cat nearly flew out of his lap in surprise, but the thought of leaving the soft warmth of his friend-yes, friend-was positively blasphemous. "He wasn't at his house and he's not at my house, and I don't know where else he could be. He doesn't go anywhere else unless I'm with him."

_ Yes I do!_ Lovino-Cat wanted to scream, even though he knew it wasn't true. He really didn't have much of a life unless it revolved around Antonio. It was a sad but tried and true fact. He hadn't hung out with someone without Antonio since around second grade, and he was already a junior in highschool.

"I kind of wonder if he's run away. He told me once that he would someday."

Part of Lovino-Cat wanted to scream that he hadn't run away, that he was right here, and the other part wanted to scream at Antonio for just telling some random cat about Lovino's most precious secret-that he wanted to run away and take care of himself. He settled on a small yowl and dug his claws just slightly into Antonio's arm, who just smiled and gently removed them.

"That's exactly what Lovino would do if he ever knew I told you!" he told Lovino-Cat knowledgeably. "He doesn't know it, but he's so cute~!" Lovino-Cat squirmed at this, feeling rather awkward. Antonio had no way of knowing that he was, in fact, himself, and who knew what sort of things he might say? "I hope Lovino is okay." Lovino-Cat felt like crying at the despairing look in his friend's eyes. He wanted so badly to just say that he was there, but he couldn't! He couldn't speak! All he could do was-

Oh. He could do that.

Lovino-Cat stood up in Antonio's lap and brought his face close to the boy's until their noses were touching. Then he just stared and stared and stared, right into his friend's eyes.

"You have such beautiful brown eyes," Antonio remarked dreamily. "just like Lovino. Actually, you have a lot in common with Lovino, don't you?" He chuckled. "You probably are Lovino!" he said jokingly.

Suddenly there was an extremely bright flash of light. Antonio reached up his hands to shield his eyes from it. When he had faded, he looked back down to the cat to find that-it was now Lovino! A horrified, embarrassed, entirely too-cute-looking Lovino but Lovino nonetheless.

And their noses were touching.

Lovino met Antonio's eyes and just looked into them for a moment, and then suddenly they were kissing furiously.

**A/N *sniggers* The ending made me laugh evilly, haha. XD**

**Ayami Kudou, your oneshot will be coming soon. Sorry it wasn't next! XD**


	6. Pure Silver

**Title: Pure Silver**

**Pairing: North Italy + Lichtenstein.**

**Rating: T for character death**

"You are an angel and he is a demon! It's not allowed! Not at all! So_ kill him_ already!"

Lili got to her hands and knees, wincing. She felt heavy and weighed down in this human body, and the blood pouring down into her eyes from her head was helping her at all. She looked to her left where the demon Feliciano was laying, unconscious. She turned her head to look up into her brother's face. He was glaring down at her mercilessly, and as their eyes met, he wordlessly pointed to the demon. She felt tears in her eyes as she glanced back at Feliciano. They had only known each other for a short time-a day, which, while short for humans, is far shorter to angels, but she already knew, deep in her heart that she was, completely and unequivocally, in love with the demon. He was so sweet and kind and absolutely un-demon-like, and she didn't understand why her brother hadn't realized sooner that, even amongst angels, he was sweet and gorgeous and beautiful and-

"Kill him."

Tears leaked over her eyelids and streamed down her cheeks, but she didn't look away from her brother's cold green eyes.

"Please," she said simply. "Please."

"I said to kill him. Now do it." Her brother crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her, raising one eyebrow at her curiously. Shaking with uncontrollable sobs, Lili crawled over to Feliciano. She leaned down over his face and gently kissed his cheek, then whispered something in his ear. Then she grabbed him around the waist and threw herself off the clouds of heaven. She pulled a knife from the belt around her waist and stabbed it into his heart. He died without a sound. Then, muttering what she had told him earlier over and over again in her head, she twisted her arm behind herself and cut off one of her wings. She heard her brother screaming from the clouds above her but before he could reach them, she quickly sliced off the other wing.

As she fell, her last words to Feliciano echoed throughout her mind.

_"We'll meet again..."_

* * *

**A/N SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! *cries* It's just I haven't really watched that much Supernatural yet and I don't know exactly about their type of angels and demons, so I did what I do best and procrastinated... DX Don't hate me!**_  
_

**Ayumi Kudou, I especially apologize. I hope you like it even though it's kinda lameness... DX**


	7. Tea With Arthur

**Title: Tea With Crumpets**

**Pairing: England + Reader**

**Rating: K+, I'd say.**

"Would you like some tea with crumpets?" someone asks. You turn around confusedly to look back at him.

"What?" you ask.

"Tea? With crumpets?" the man repeats. Now that you can see him, you find that he is actually quite attractive, though his eyebrows look like they're trying to take over the world.

"I don't know you," you tell him, utterly bemused. "I just walked past you on the street and then suddenly you're asking me out? I'm not that kind of person." You get the feeling that that's not what he wants, but you do know not to trust anybody asking people for tea late at night.

"I didn't mean it that way!" he says, looking horrified. "I was just wondering. You look like you need somebody to talk to." You stop just as you're about to walk away. He's right. You do need someone to talk to, even if it is some random, huge-eyebrowed man wandering the streets.

"All right," you finally answer. "Do you have a place in mind?"

He smiles kindly at you. "Of course!" he says. "Just follow me."

Feeling utterly confused, but still much better than you were feeling before, you follow him down the street to a small cafe you hadn't noticed before. In truth, it looks like most people don't notice it, because for one thing it's front consists only of a wooden door, and not a very outstanding one at that. You get the feeling that the man in front of you-you really should ask his name!-is the main reason that this small cafe is still alive.

He opens the door for you with a gracious smile, and you blush. No one has ever opened a door for you for as long as you can remember. You give him a warm smile, then step inside the cafe. Inside, it is surprisingly bright and airy, smelling somewhere between a fragrant rose and a field of wildflowers. You step aside to let the man in behind you as you take in the rest of the cafe, the light rose-colored walls, the small, pretty tables, the lace table-coverings. You suddenly notice a sign that tells you to ring the bell for service. It has an arrow pointing to a deskish thing that you decide must be where you pay, and on the desk is a small bell.

"Should we ring?" you ask the man, forgetting, yet again, to ask his name.

He smiles at you. "Go ahead." Rather excitedly, you lean forward and tap the top little dingy part with your index finger. It makes a light, tinkling noise and almost immediately a long-haired Chinese man comes through a door you hadn't noticed earlier.

"Who is it-Arthur!" he says, wiping his hands, which you see our covered in flour, on his apron. "Welcome, welcome-aru!" he greets. "And who is this lovely young lady?" You giggle at this. The second man, the one who's not Arthur, sounds exactly like a mother checking over her son's first girlfriend.

"My name is _," you tell him, holding out a hand for him to shake. "What's your name?"

"Wang Yao, but you can just call me Yao, aru," the Chinese man says, holding out a slightly-less flour-covered hand than before for you to shake. He gives you a small smile, then leads you to a table and asks what you want.

"Just tea for now," Arthur tells him. "Thank you, as always, Yao." Arthur waits for Yao to leave the room before turning to you again. "Why do you look so sad?" he asks, looking searchingly into your eyes. You feel as if you've known him forever, and suddenly you just start talking. You can't stop yourself.

"My boyfriend broke up with me," you admit tearily. "We were about to be married, but then he- he left me. For my mother."

He winces at this, and you feel tears prick your eyes. "That's awful!" he says emphatically. "I don't know why he'd leave such a pretty girl as you." You notice that he tactfully doesn't mention your mother at all.

"R-really?" you ask. "You th-think that I'm p-pretty?"

"Of course I do!" he says with a smile that makes his eyebrows move up. "You are pretty, love!" You blush as he calls you "love." No one has ever called you "love" before. It reminds you endearingly of Jack Sparrow.

"Thank you...!" you say with a watery smile. "I-I'm glad at least one person thinks so..."

"Plenty of people think so," he says firmly. He reaches across the table and wraps your hand in his own. His hands are warm and welcoming. "Or if not, they should."

"Oh, Arthur, you're such a flirt!" Yao says, walking over holding a tray with two dainty little teacups on small, flower-shaped platters, along with a lovely white porcelain teapot. You blush as he sets the teacup in front of you, remembering how he just called Arthur a flirt in such an affectionate way.

"Th-thank you," you say softly as Yao pours some tea from the pot and into your cup.

"You're welcome, aru!" he answers, and you giggle slightly at the strange thing he says at the end of his sentence.

You and Arthur stay in the cafe for around half an hour longer, chatting with Yao about nothing, and then he asks you if he can walk you home. Smiling happily, you say yes, and, as you walk, he hesitantly reaches out his hand and grabs yours, making you blush once again.

"I had a very nice time with you," he says courteously once you're outside the door to your apartment.

"I had a nice time with you as well," you say just as formally, though with a rather un-courteous giggle and smile. He grabs your hand and you watch, rather awed, as he pulls it up to his lips and places a chaste kiss on it.

"I hope to see you again," he says with a small smile.

"I-I do too..." you breathe, completely thrown-off-in a good way-by the hand-kissing. "Ah, w-wait, here's my number." You pull a business card from your purse and shove it into his hands. "C-call me! I-I mean, if you want, you don't have to-" He stops your babbling with a swift kiss to the lips.

"Have a nice day, miss," he says, giving you a beautiful smile. He then turns and walks away, back the way you came.

* * *

**A/N SO IT'S SHORT! Don't hate me! DX *sobs***

**This story goes out to someone I will just call "C" since that's what one of their reviews said. They're a guest, but thank them anyways! Since I haven't gotten anymore requests, I will grab some of my own oneshot ideas for the next chapter, unless I get something! *hint hint* XD**

**(I also feel like telling you that I mispelled "Yao" as "Yaoi" -I honestly don't even want to know what's wrong with my brain. XD)**


	8. Give Me Love

**Title: Give Me Love**

**Pairing: Poland + Lithuania**

**Rating: T for character almost-death**

I pull back the strong cord of the bow, sight down the arrow, then shoot straight into the girl's chest. She jerks back from the force of the shot, though she doesn't see or feel anything, and then turns to her friend, sitting next to her, and kisses him full on the mouth.

"Yes!" I yell, holding my bow high up in the air. "I am so, like, great at this!" No one can see me, not now, when I'm in my ethereal body instead of my real one. My small, white wings beat excitedly behind me, lifting my heels off the ground.

"Who should I make fall in love next?" I ask myself, pulling another arrow from my quiver and notching it into my bow. I try to squash down the pang of loneliness in my chest. I haven't had real contact with another human being in weeks. Actually, I don't even know if I am human anymore. I mean, I have wings, and an ethereal body. I'm pretty sure that most humans don't have those things, so does that make me inhuman? Well, maybe not inhuman, that makes it seem like I'm a jerk. Just... un-human, I think. I'm something else, maybe. Like... cupid. Yeah, I like the sound of that.

I walk down the street looking for my next victim. Who seems like they need just a little push into love? I note two guys walking down the street, talking and laughing. One of them keeps looking out of the corner of his eye at the other, and, with a laugh, I pull back the cord and shoot the other guy in the chest. Instantly, he grabs the first guy's face and kisses him deeply.

"Two down, a lot to go!" I cry happily to myself. I look around to see if anyone noticed me yelling. They didn't. Sigh.

Feeling depressed and lonely, I pull my mind back into my real body, hidden in an empty little shed-y thing somewhere. I've put a bed and a couple blankets and candles inside the thing, but it still doesn't feel like home. Actually, it doesn't even feel like a place for a human to live, at all. Maybe that just proves that I'm most definitely not human. I try to ignore as my ethereal body continues wandering around shooting or stabbing people with arrows. I look down at one of my arrows, wondering... if it'd work on me. I mean, it's a thought, right? If it works on other people, will it work on me? It could, couldn't it?

I press my finger lightly against the sharpened metal tip, wincing slightly as it draw blood. I could call the police first, couldn't I? I could call them and tell them someone was injured or committing suicide or something, and then they would come running, and I'd fall in love with the first person I see. There would always be the slight risk, though, that I would actually die, but what does that matter? It's better to die then to live life alone. Maybe. Depends on what comes after.

Thoughtfully, I pull out my cellphone and call 911. After a moment, someone answers the call. I tell them that someone is committing suicide in the shed thing near the docks, and they thank me and say that a squad will be right there.

"Now I have to do it," I say softly, looking down at the arrow. "I'll get into trouble if they find me and I haven't. They'll think I faked the call. And besides, it's a good idea, isn't it? I could fall in love and not be lonely anymore." I pick the arrow up and hold it in front of my chest. "I'll just do it. I'll do it right now." I thrust the arrow forward, into my chest.

* * *

Pain. I'm dying. I can feel it. Is this what will happen? I'll die before ever falling in love? I didn't mean for it to be like this. I didn't want this to happen. I wanted to fall in love with the first person I saw.

I open my eyes. It's hard, and even the faint light that leaks through the cracks in the ceiling hurts my eyes, but I manage to open them. I try to look around, but my eyes won't focus. When they finally do, I see a worried face in front of mine. He's looking at me intently, and he seems to be saying something but I can't quite hear. I know instantly that, though he's worried, he's not in love with me, and I can't allow this to happen. I need someone to love me.

I call my ethereal body. It appears in the doorway. As soon as it sees me, it notches an arrow and shoots it at the police officer. He jerks towards me just the tiniest bit, and then, once he sees me again, he reaches out and kisses me, hard, on the mouth. The other police officers around him gasp in shock, but we ignore them.

Finally, he pulls away from me. "What's your name?" he asks softly.

"Feliks," I tell him breathlessly.

"I'm Toris," he tells me.

"Hello," I say, looking breathlessly into his eyes. Maybe it's the arrow I stabbed myself with, but they look like the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

"I have to ask," he says quietly, trying to make sure the other police don't hear. "Are you a female or a male?"

I laugh. "Why don't you find out?" I say with a wicked grin.

**A/N I'm not sure why I keep updating "Loose Change" but... well, I am, so be happy! *commanding voice* XD**

**Oh yeah, this fic is based off of the music video for "Give Me Love," a song by my future husband (XD) Ed Sheeran. Here's a link, if you want to watch the real story: /watch?v=FOjdXSrtUxA (Add Youtube to the beginning) Also, he's only in the video twice, he's the red-haired hot man in the cafe. XD**


	9. The Beach

**Title: The Beach**

**Pairing: England + Seychelles**

**Rating: Em, T because I added Romano.**

Why did I ask Seychelles to go to the beach? It doesn't make sense! I don't even like the beach! Why didn't I ask her to get a cup of tea with me or something? Or go see the opera? I'm sure she would have liked the opera...

I suppose she looks happy right now. She's wearing a bathing suit that I feel someone else picked out for her, sitting on a towel and trying not to look at me. I'm trying not to look at her as well. I've never been comfortable wearing swimming suits. They really don't leave much to imagination.

I spread out a beach towel on the sand next to her and try to ignore the fact that Spain is sitting a couple towels away giving me a thumbs up sign while trying- not to mention failing -to get Romano to, y'know, acknowledge his existence.

Oh dear god, I hope he wasn't saying I was going about this the right way.

"So..." she says, looking at me awkwardly. Oh, god, her hair looks so good against her bare skin...

"Um, well, would you like to swim?" I ask awkwardly, still trying to be gentlemanly.

"Not really..." she says.

"Oh." Fuck. Now what am I supposed to do?! "Well, what would you like to do then?" I ask carefully.

She looks around nervously, opens her mouth as if to speak, and then turns away again. "N-nothing..." she says, and I can see a light pink grace her cheekbones.

"What is it, really?" I lean towards her a little, half to see if I can get her to speak, half to see if I can catch a whiff of her perfume...

"It's nothing, really, just a little thought I had... you don't actually have to do it or anything, I just feel like it would be nice..."

"What would? Please tell me!" I lean a little bit closer, and she turns to look at me.

"W-well, I would like you to-"

"SPAIN GET YOUR FUCKING PERVY HANDS OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Oh, Lovi, you can see me-" I wince at a sudden thump that signals Romano attacking the personification of Spain. In front of me Seychelles winces slightly.

"Well, some people sure are... enthusiastic," she says, and I turn around to see that Romano now has Spain in a headlock while he grins ecstatically.

"Maybe we should... give them some space..." I say, throwing them a backwards glance of disgust before turning back to her. "I'll carry our towels." She nods and we pick up, moving around fifty meters down the beach and trying to blend in with all the other people on the beach and pretending not to know Romano and Spain, who are now causing a lot of commotion and drawing the eyes of other beach-goers, not to mention the police.

I spread out the towels carefully on the ground and we sit down, looking out into the water. For some reason, even though we're sitting on a beach surrounded by dozens of other people, it seems completely silent except for my heartbeat. Or is it her heartbeat? I feel as if it's hers, even if we're not sitting that close.

"Seychelles?" I ask quietly, almost too quietly.

"Yes?" she asks.

"What was it you were going to tell me before Romano and Spain interrupted?"

"I was going to ask if you would hold my hand, please," she says calmly. I'm surprised at how calm the both of us are, actually.

"Oh, okay." I reach over and gently place my hand atop of hers, then turn to her and smile. She smiles back, and this becomes the best moment of my life.

* * *

**A/N SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT! *dodges rotten tomatoes* DEAL, GUYS! And, about the title, I actually stole it from episode, em, five, season three of Avatar: The Last Airbender, and yes, I quote that show all the time and listed that from memory, which explains it if it's wrong. Anyways, this is going nowhere, so bye!**

**Thank AliceLaw for this one!**


	10. Small Song (Not A Chappie!)

**A/N So, this is just a song I wrote that doesn't have anything to do with the story. I'll explain at the bottom.**

* * *

I, will stand outside your house

even if it rains

And I, will never leave until you deign to

speak with me

Oh I, will not just let you go like this,

And I, will stand outside-

* * *

I know I've made some mistakes and

I know I've done some wrong,

But darling I don't want this to end like this.

I know I'm done some shit, and I probably

made you cry

But darling I don't want this to end like this.

* * *

I know you don't believe me...

But I do have a kind streak...

And I know it won't make you feel better...

But I'm a stubborn asshole and I swear that I will

Stay outside until the bitter end.

* * *

**A/N Okay, so I'm reading this book called "Boy Meets Boy" by David Levithan, and it's SUPER GOOD. It's short- I'm halfway through and I only started a couple hours ago -but it's beautiful, and there's this one part where the boy, Paul, is trying to fix things up with another boy and he just screws things up, and then he just leaves. And I realized that... if I were him, I would, quite literally, sit outside that house, stewing in my stubborn anger, until the person I was waiting for deigned to speak to me, and then this song just came to me. Well, actually, the words "I'm a stubborn asshole and I'll stay outside" came to me, and then this song was born. By the way, it doesn't really have a melody- well, it does, but I won't remember it -so if you want to assign it a melody, I'm fine with that, but please, if you use it for anything, at least say that you got it from me, okay? I don't exactly want a song of mine stolen, because I WILL get pissed.**

**Anyways, that is all. *bows***


	11. Tragic

**Title: Tragic**

**Pairing: America + Britain/England**

**Rating: T**

Arthur hadn't meant to do it. He just saw the bread sitting there, unsuspecting, half on, half off the table, and the familiar itch had come over him, burning through his limbs with a furious need. He needed to take that bread. He needed it.

He had been clumsy about it. Clumsily, carelessly, he had sidled over and grabbed the bread, then taken off through the crowd, back the way he had come. He had heard shouts behind him, and had sped up, but there was really nothing he could do. He heard the furious clip-clopping of the soldiers' horses' hooves and had known that he was going to be caught and taken to jail, and once they figured out who he was, he would probably be sentenced to death. You don't just steal something right under the nose of the Earl without getting punished for it, and he had done it twice.

He had tried to duck down an alley in a last-ditch attempt to avoid capture, but just as he had thought he might be able to escape, he was jerked back by his collar. He stumbled back, gagging and coughing, and wondered if they'd even be able to hang him after the man was done with him.

"I caught him!" the soldier had shouted. "I caught the thief! He's here!"

And now, here he was, locked up in a cell and guarded, which was strangely flattering, in a way. They thought that he needed to be not only locked in a cell but guarded as well? They must think highly of him.

Minutes quickly turned into hours, and then slowly into afternoon, and suddenly the silence was broken.

"So, what're you in for?" the guard asked suddenly. Arthur jumped at the sound of another human voice.

"M-me?" he asked hoarsely, gesturing towards himself.

The guard turned to look at Arthur and smiled slightly at him. "Yeah. You. What're you in for?"

"Stealing," Arthur said firmly. "From the Earl. Twice."

The guard whistled appreciatively, which seemed kind of weird for a guard to do. "Like Robin Hood?" the guard asked. Arthur noticed, towards the back of his mind, that the guard's glasses looked strangely lovely on him. Arthur ignored that thought and instead considered the question. Did bringing the gold to his family mean that he's rather like the infamous Robin Hood?

"Not quite," Arthur answered.

"Oh. What does that mean?"

"I gave it to my family." he told the guard.

"Who's your family?" the guard asked, getting more comfortable on the unstable stool he was occupying with a couple of creaks.

Arthur was suddenly angry. Why was it that, only now, when he was about to die, did guys finally decide to take interest in him? It wasn't fair! "Why should I tell you?!" Arthur demanded fiercely. The guard blinked in surprise, and then looked slightly let down.

"I'm sorry. I overstepped my boundaries," he muttered stiffly, turning away from Arthur once more.

"No- wait- I'm sorry." Arthur said, trying to patch it up. "I didn't mean it. It's just- I'm about to die."

Immediately, the man turned back to him. "No, no, I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry into your business, it's fine, you don't have to tell me." But the man smiled at him again, and all was well.

* * *

Hours turned to days, weeks, a month, and in that time, Arthur and his guard- who he soon learned was called Alfred -grew closer and closer and closer until, by the time Arthur's execution date began drawing nearer, Alfred brought up a forbidden subject:

"Hey, Artie?" he asked casually one night as Arthur was eating his meager dinner if bread and water. Alfred had also slipped him some meat and cheese, for which he was grateful.

"What?" Arthur asked, swallowing his mouthful of dry bread.

"What do you think about running away?"

Arthur dropped his crude wooden cup of water on the floor in shock, staring at his friend. "What did you just say?" he asked, breathless with surprise.

"Running away. You, me, and nobody else. We could run away from this place before they kill you, find another town to live in, pretend we're brothers. We could do it, you know," Alfred added, seeing Arthur's doubtful expression.

"I don't think we could escape," Arthur said. It wasn't that the idea of escaping with his prison guard didn't appeal to him; it was just that... he didn't think it would ever happen in real life. They could talk about it all they wanted, but... it would never happen.

"I think we could," Alfred said optimistically. "I think we could." he repeated once more, even more firmly, as if this would make it true.

"What makes you think that we could get past... how many guards? Twenty?"

"More like five-and-twenty." Alfred corrected happily, locking his hands behind his head and smiling. "We could do it though,"

"No we couldn't!" Arthur said exasperatedly. "We'd be killed!"

"Nah. Even swords can't stop love," Alfred said it so off-handedly that Arthur probably would have convinced himself he hadn't said it all but for the quick glance he shot Arthur's way, as if he was scared of his reaction.

"L-love?" Arthur asked, half to satisfy Alfred, half to satisfy himself.

"Love," Alfred said firmly. "Like what I feel for you!" Arthur turned bright red with embarrassment, opening and closing his mouth a couple times in an effort to find words to say.

"Y-you love me?" asked Arthur, not sure what this meant. Did he love Alfred back? Was he supposed to? Should he lie and say that he did? It didn't matter, did it, since he was going to die anyways. But Alfred was talking about escaping. Arthur briefly imagined it, somehow escaping with Alfred, pretending to be brothers so that they could stay together, taking whatever jobs they could and keeping away from the Earl's soldiers. It was a strangely scary but wonderful thought, and Arthur decided that, even if he didn't love Alfred, he would go anyways, because he loved being around Alfred, at the very least.

"Yes, I love you," Alfred said, once he had seen that Arthur was no longer thinking. "So will you run away with me?" He didn't bother asking if he loved him back. He knew that it was too soon for Arthur to know yet. He would have to think about it first.

"Yes..." Arthur said, though he didn't sound quite certain.

"All right!" Alfred cheered. "How should we do it?"

* * *

The day before the execution, Alfred unlocked the door to Arthur's cell and covered him in an oversized black cloak, effectively hiding him from sight, more-or-less. Arthur kept his head tightly tucked under the hood so that his telltale emerald eyes would not be seen- recently Alfred had been fond of saying how they were the most beautiful eyes in the kingdom, and it made Arthur feel as if he just might love the other man... maybe, a little bit -but, because of the hood, he couldn't see anything but his feet, and just barely at that, so Alfred was forced to hold his hand and lead him sneakily away from the jail.

They made steady progress, sneaking away from the main cluster of buildings and into the yard that led to a rather flimsy wooden fence. Alfred had, the day before, loosened a couple of boards so that they would be able to slip through and make their great escape. At this point in time, both of them were so focused on what would happen after the escape, they didn't even really think about the problem of escaping, and so they were both rather surprise when the shout came up from one of the prison buildings:

"Hey! That thief! That one guy, who was supposed to be executed tomorrow? He's escaped! Quick, go look for him!"

Time seemed to slow down as they heard the sounds of guard beginning to run outside to look for them. The sounds of running footsteps and shouting voices, the flickering of torches, seemed to go on forever, until suddenly a voice shouted, "Over here!" and all the footsteps began making their way towards the two escapees.

Time seemed to speed up then, skipping normal speed and heading straight into fast forward, as the sounds of the men grew closer and Alfred began running ever faster, dragging Arthur ungracefully behind him. They ran and ran and ran, and, though they were making progress, it seemed to them as if they were running backwards and not forwards, because the wooden fence didn't seem to be getting any closer, though the sounds of the other men running after them did.

And then suddenly- or so it seemed -they were right in front of the fence. Alfred quickly rushed forward to pry away the loosened boards, then gestured Arthur to escape before him, saying that he would follow. Arthur scrambled through the small hole, nearly getting stuck as his stupid cloak got caught on a splinter, but he finally made his way through. He then scrambled away a few paces to wait for Alfred, who immediately began crawling through the hole.

And that was when it happened.

There was a low thwunk and Alfred jerked suddenly, eyes widening in surprise. Arthur watched, not quite sure of what was happening, until Alfred slowly fell to the ground. It wasn't a particularly long fall, only a couple inches, really, but the way Alfred's head hit the ground, the way his limbs crumpled under him in an awkward manner, and the way his eyes stayed open the whole time, made it seem like a long, long fall.

Arthur fell to his knees beside the other man, reaching out a shaking hand to gently touch his face. Alfred didn't move. Alfred would never move again. Alfred was dead. And it was all Arthur's fault. He felt tears prick his eyes and begin their slow way down his face. As if through a long, dark tunnel, he heard footsteps come up to Alfred from the other side of the fence.

"Did we get 'im?" asked one guard in a gruff voice. If Arthur had been able, he would have scrambled to his feet and run away as fast as he could. As it was, he only moved when the two or three guards on the other side of the fence grabbed Alfred by the legs and began pulling him through the hole. Arthur frantically reached out to grab his hand, to keep him there with him, but let go when he realized that he couldn't keep Alfred with him... because Alfred was gone.

"Aw damn, we didn't get the prisoner. We got the guard. Wonder where he went off to. We ought to tell everyone to go look for 'im, eh?"

"Naw, we don't. We can just say this one 'ere's the prisoner, right? After all, no one would know any better, right?"

"Ah, good idea," the second guard said, sounding rather impressed at the other man's idea. "So, this one's the prisoner, and the guard got away, right?"

"Yeah. Right tragic, it is."

"Rightly so,"

Arthur watched numbly as Alfred's empty body was slowly dragged away by the still talking prison guards. Alfred was gone. Alfred... the Alfred who had been with him for months now, keeping him company as he awaited his death... the Alfred who laughed so easily... the Alfred who he had considered falling in love with...

_Tragic..._

* * *

**A/N I dunno why, but I feel like writing tragedy write now, and Arthur and Alfred were my first victims. MWAHAHA!**


	12. Half Pepperoni, Half Pineapple 1

**Title: Half Pepperoni, Half Pineapple**

**Pairing: Spain and Romano**

**Rating: T-ish, I think...**

* * *

"Hey, Anton, order us a pizza!" calls Gilbert, my albino best friend, as he tries to shove Francis, my blonde, blue-eyed best friend, off the couch so as to win at Mario Kart.

"Gilbert, get off of me! _Faut péter dans l'eau pour faire des bulles_!"

I giggle at their friendly fighting. "Don't kill each other!" I sing at them as I jump off of the couch to grab the house phone.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THIS _ARSCHLOCH_!" Gilbert yells after me, half mockingly, have for-real.

"Not on the cooooooouch!" I call happily. "I just bought that. It's new. It can't get blood on it for at least another two months."

"That's stupid!" calls Francis. "Gilbert, get the fuck away from me before I kill you!"

"You won't kill me, Franny, you love me too mu- OW! What the fuck was that for?!"

"Mario's the weener!" came from the Wii.

"I won!" came, smugly, from Francis.

"_Verdammt_!" cried Gilbert. "You cheated!"

"I did not!" cried Francis.

"You did-"

"Guys, guys, be quiet while I order!" I call.

"Hello, this is Domino's Pizza, how may I help you today?"

"I would like three large cheese pizzas please!" I say cheerily. "Oh, and some Doctor Pepper!"

After the usual stuff about cost and such, I hang up the phone and creep into the strangely quiet tv room to find Francis and Gilbert furiously arm-wrestling. I don't know how Francis even manages to last more than five minutes against Gilbert, since he doesn't focus on strength so much as beauty. I think it's pure narcissistic stubbornness that made their record twenty minutes and thirty-five seconds. (That was a long night. All they did was arm-wrestle.)

"Who's winning?" I ask loudly and annoyingly, causing Gilbert to shoot me a look, which takes his focus off the game for a moment and gives Francis enough leverage to gain the upper hand- literally, in this equation. (Where did I learn these big words? I must be spending too much time with that one person!)

"Me now, _Antonie_," Francis says, sending Gilbert a smug look.

"But I'll be soon, Anton."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"Well, you don't, you sick French bastard."

"Right, like you're any better than I am, you stupid German idiot."

"Prussian," Gilbert corrects, sweat beading on his forehead- wow, this is getting really serious, isn't it?

The doorbell rings and I jump happily at the opportunity to get away from these two- these two demons. I answer the door with my customary smile. It falls to the floor as soon as I see the angel on my doorstep. Not-quite short, but not what could be considered tall; lithe, slender body that could be considered almost feminine, maybe; dark, glossy brown hair that has this one random curl sticking up on the left side; a pouting, cherubic face, and the most brilliant brown-hazel-green-gray-whatever eyes I have ever seen before in my entire life.

"Pizza's here," he mutters, sounding as if he has a personal grudge against me and everyone who knows me. His voice is melodic and pretty and makes me want to serenade him with my guitar.

"Can I get your number?" I blurt out before I even have the time to think.

"Fuck you," he says angrily, turning around and stomping back to his run-down, beat-up old... type of car. (Cars are Gilbert's thing.)

"Wait!" I yell, running after him.

"FUCK OFF!" he yells, opening the passenger door and climbing in. I run over and hold the door before he can slam it shut.

"Can I at least have the pizzas?" I ask breathlessly. He stares at me for a moment, like he can't believe it, and then says, "HELL NO!" and drives off, running my foot over in the process.

* * *

"It was love at first sight!" I tell Francis and Gilbert after I've somehow managed to limp back inside the house. They stare at me, Gilbert looking almost impressed, for some reason.

"You're so stupid," Gilbert says appreciatively. "I hadn't realized it before."

"Antonie, I think perhaps you should see someone about your problems... when people fall in love with you, they don't run over your foot."

I smile at them and try to ignore the blinding pain streaking up from my poor, smushed toes. "He didn't do it on purpose, silly!"

"Well, I don't think he did it on accident," Gilbert says, rolling his crimson eyes.

"Of course he did! He would never hurt me!" I insist. My foot hurts...

"Antonie, has it occurred to you that you don't even know his name?" Francis says gently. "Or know him. At all. You don't know who he is, or what his name is, or anything. All you know is that he works delivering pizzas and that he ran over your foot."

"So? You've done worse with people you know even less about!" I say with a pout.

"Yeah, but I didn't fall hopelessly in love with them! Only slightly in love. In love enough to do unspeakable things to them that would rot your innocent brain." Gilbert sniggers behind his hand at that, and I deepen my pout.

"Francis, you're being mean! I love him enough to do unspeakable things to him too!"

"Somehow, I don't think that he'd enjoy that," Gilbert said wisely.

I turned to Francis to see if this was true (love was Francis's thing) and he shrugged lightly, like the French do sometimes. "Well, some people don't like unspeakable things, for some reason."

"Oh. Well, what should I do to win his heart?" I ask. Gilbert stifles another snigger, but I ignore him. This is important! My life depends on Francis's answer!

"I don't know, figure it out yourself." Francis said with a smirk.

"FRANCIS!" I whine. "You've abandoned me?!"

"Antonio," he says, placing his hands on my shoulder and looking at me seriously. "I want to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago: you're an idiot. Now, get up and go use your idiotic charms on that weird pizza delivery guy!"

"But how?" I whine.

He looks at me as if I'm stupid, which I am, ahaha~ "How did you get him here in the first place?" he asks. A lightbulb appears above my head.

"I'm going to go order some pizzas~!" I say, happily running to the phone in the kitchen. I have a pizza delivery guy to catch!

* * *

**A/N Shmerpedy shmerp! This is gonna be a TWO-PART oneshot, 'cause DUH, I don't follow the rules! D: Anyways! Look forward to part two, and thank Calico Productions for this~!  
**


	13. Half Pepperoni, Half Pineapple 2

I can't tell you how many pizzas I order, but by the time a week passes, all the homeless people in my area have taken to standing around outside my front gate to wait for their free pizzas. In fact, I'll even take their orders for them.

But, even though I order nearly fifteen pizzas every day- in batches of five or so, of course -the pizza guy who ran over my foot never shows up! Not once! And so, I can't help but think that... he's dead! He must have died of grief and regret after accidentally running over my foot! Oh, if only I had his phone number I could have called him and told him that I didn't blame him at all for aiming up towards the curb and almost purposefully driving right over my foot! If my reactions hadn't been slower than fifty miles per hour, then maybe he would still be alive now!

Along with pizza, I've been eating a lot of chocolate because, you see, my friend Bella told me that chocolate helps make you feel better, and she gave me a lifetime supply of some Belgian chocolate she made herself! Isn't that nice?

And I give some to the homeless people, of course. They seem to really like me a lot!

But still... no pizza delivery guy... how many pizzas will I have to order to make him come? N-not in that way, of course! Although I wouldn't mind making him come in that way as well, but for now I'm going to focus on the not-that-way!

...What am I talking about again?

And then, an idea hits me like a lightbulb: I should go to the pizza shop/store/place and ask for him! Happy now that I'm going to see him, I race outside, wave at the homeless people who are gathered in front of my yard, eating pizza and chocolate, then hop into my car and start the engine. Now, what pizza place have I been calling all this time...? Oh right, that one game! It starts with a "d"! It's "Domingo's" or something, right? Yeah! That sounds right! I'll just drive around until I find one!

* * *

It takes me about an hour, but finally I find a Domingo's Pizza! I park in the parking lot and lean against the wheel for a while. That drive was crazy... I mean... apparently people didn't appreciate my u-turns... and then there were some police cars following me for a bit. I don't remember exactly.

After a couple of minutes of resting, I get out of the car and race into Domingo's Pizza. I walk straight up to the ordering counter and am about to ask if I can talk to the pizza guy when I realize- I DON'T KNOW HIS NAME!

"Sir?" the lady at the counter asks, giving me a bored look and chewing hard on her gum.

"Um... um, I'm looking for a guy!" I tell her, wondering how to explain the pizza guy. "He... he looks like an angel! And he talks like an angel! And he walks like an angel! Oh, and I think he swears a lot! And- and he's got a weird hair curl! Does he work here?"

She just stares at me.

"He... um, he has brown hair! And..." I think for a moment. "Either green or brown eyes, I think... I can't remember... I didn't get a good enough look... but! BUT! They were pretty eyes! Beautiful! Do you know him now?"

"Sir, I think you're at the wrong place," she says, and I notice that her hand is edging really close to the phone, and Francis told me that whenever someone reaches for their phone I should run away, so that's what I do.

Once outside I run straight to my car, nearly tripping on those weird curb-y thingies on my way there. When I reach it, I stop and stare for a while, and not because it's pretty or anything, but because... it's not there. I look around the parking lot for it because I'm sure that I drove it here, or else how would I be here? Did I teleport...? I knew it... I can teleport! Ha! I told Francis I could but he didn't believe me!

And then I look at the sign next to me (okay, I crash into it a little bit first) and it says that you can't be parked here unless you're handicapped. And that if you aren't handicapped, you'll get towed.

...Does that mean I just got towed?

(sob)

I turn despairingly towards the street and decide to hitch-hike, which is nothing I haven't done before. Suddenly a car zooms into the parking lot, nearly running me over. I shriek as the driver somehow yanks the wheel to the side and parks in a non-handicapped parking spot. The car is shut off, the door is opened, and out steps... The pizza delivery guy!

I nearly run right over to him and throw my arms around him and beg him to marry me, but then I realize I should probably save that for the first date. Instead, I walk casually over and say, "Hola, I've been looking for you!" with a friendly wave. As soon as he sees me, he points at me and screams, "You! You're that weird pizza bastard! Go away, stupid stalker!"

"I'm not stalking you..." I say sadly. "I just wanted to talk to you a little bit... because I lov- like you!"

"You don't even know me." he tells me, backing away warily. "How do you know if you like me?"

I consider this. "Um... because... you're nice?"

He jumps back as if I've just hit him. "I'm... I'm... nice?" he asks, looking completely confused. "D... didn't I, um, run over your... f-foot...?" He looks guiltily down at his own feet as he says it, blushing as if he really regrets it, and so I, for once, lie.

"Of course you didn't, silly! Why would you run over my foot?"

"I... I really didn't run it over? Because I was sure I had... Well, whatever, i-it's not like I care or anything."

"So, want to go get a coffee?" I ask happily.

"Why...?" he says, as if I've just asked him to go eat cement with me.

"To celebrate you not running over my foot, of course!" I tell him happily. "C'mon, it'll be fun! And I'll even pay if you want!"

He shrugs, blushing lightly, and then mumbles "F-fine... bastard."

* * *

_Three months later_

* * *

"So, Lovi, since we're dating and all, don't you think it's time that you move in with me?"

"We're not dating, bastard!" Lovino Vargas says, eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Is that a yes?" I ask excitedly. He tears his face away to glare at me.

"Are you saying that you think I haven't been living with you all this time?" he asks derisively.

I gasp. "You mean we've been living together this whole time and I haven't even noticed?" I say, shocked.

He nods, flicking his gaze back to the TV. "Pass the popcorn," he says, even though it's on his left side and I'm on his right. I grin and lean across him, grabbing the popcorn bowl and scooting closer to him in the process. He blushes when I wrap my arm around his shoulders, but he doesn't shake it off.

* * *

**A/N BY THE WAY, I chose the title of this fic because Pepperoni is spicy and Pineapple is sweet, like Love and Toni respectively, so if you had any questions about that, they've been answered! *angel chorus sings***

**Other than that, this is the end of this fic-ish-thingy! Yay! I hope you liked it, and if you didn't, leave a flame in the reviews below! ^.^**


	14. UPS Man

**Title: UPS Man**

**Pairing: Greece x Japan**

**Rating: K plus, or thereabouts**

* * *

Kiku Honda jumped to his feet as the doorbell rang. He quickly combed his fingers through his perfectly fine straight black hair and straightened him jeans and form-fitting t-shirt, wishing he was wearing something more formal, like a three-piece suit, or maybe a yukata with a katana.

"Konnichiwa," he said politely as he opened the door. Standing on the stairs that led to his apartment was the most gorgeous man Kiku had ever seen: long, curly brown hair, deeply tanned skin, sleepy green eyes and a cat perched perpetually in his arms.

"Hullo," the man yawned, running his fingers through the long fur of his cat. "I've been requested to pick up a package from this address." he stated, staring with unreadable green eyes at the Japanese man in front of him. "Do you have anything for me to deliver?"

"Yes." Kiku replied, bowing his head politely. "Wait a moment while I go and get it." He waited until the man had nodded his consent before walking into another room, heart beating wildly. He was so beautiful. Kiku could hardly believe it. How could one person be so beautiful? He had a nice figure, even though, as far as Kiku could tell, he just slept all day (or at least as much of the day as he could), and he had perfect features, and best of all he seemed to realize just how pretty he was, but he didn't even really care. In Kiku's eyes, he was the perfect man.

Kiku walked back to the door clutching a couple of packages in his hands. "Here you go," he said, bowing slightly s he handed them over. The man accepted the packages with a nod and was about to turn away when Kiku said, "Could you please come tomorrow as well?" The man turned and looked with his unreadable eyes at Kiku.

"Hai," he said, with an extremely serious look on his face. Kiku waited just long enough to close the door after the man had left before fainting.

**AYE**LUV**YOU**

Over the next few weeks, Kiku built up a business on the internet buying and selling electronics- electronics that would be delivered to and from Kiku by the UPS man. Kiku tried to build up enough courage to ask the man's name, but he never quite got around to it. He did, however, ask about the man's cats. All seventeen of them. Thank goodness Kiku liked cats, otherwise that would have seemed like rather a lot.

Every morning Kiku would wake up and buy supplies to be shipped out all over the world, and then he would get dressed and fix himself up- in a casual way, of course, because he didn't want to scare the UPS man off -and then wait for a while for the UPS man to knock on his door. They would exchange packages and friendly greetings and ask cursorily about what had happened in the twenty-four hours since they had last seen each other, and then the UPS man would leave Kiku Honda with a warm, fluttery feeling in his chest.

Kiku was in love with the UPS delivery man. He didn't even know his name. That didn't stop him though. He loved him nonetheless.

Usually, after the UPS man had left, Kiku would wander back to his laptop and buy and sell more things, then retire to his drawing table and draw his best likeness of the UPS man- which was actually pretty good -and then he would watch anime on Netflix for most of the day.

But on this particular day, Kiku decided to do something daring: he would follow the UPS man wherever he might go.

As soon as the UPS man had left down the stairs, Kiku rushed to grab his jacket off the hook by the door, then switched his inside shoes for outside shoes in the entryway. He ran outside, then ran back inside to grab some sunglasses and a beanie hat (he didn't know where he'd gotten it) so that the UPS man wouldn't recognize him, and then he set out.

First UPS Man walked around Kiku's apartment building, delivering packages to other tenants. Then he left the building and got in his big, brown truck and left, never noticing Kiku's small, sleek, silver car following after him. UPS Man drove all up and down a neighborhood near Kiku's apartment building, dropping off packages at houses expecting packages and picking up packages where he needed to. He did this all day, and by the time night had fallen he was still delivering packages. He had stopped for lunch at a fast-food drive through, and Kiku had done the same, not knowing what else to do.

Finally, UPS Man seemed to be done. Or at least, he had stopped stopping every once in a while to deliver packages. He didn't seem to have a destination in mind, though. He just kept driving around the neighborhoods surrounding Kiku's apartment complex, turning at random every once in a while. When he finally did stop, he parked in the parking lot of a dollar store, got out of his truck, and leaned against the side of it, watching as Kiku slowed down and parked near to him.

"Hello," UPS Man said with a small wave. Kiku got out of his car and looked guiltily at the ground. He had been caught. "So... do you want to get something to eat or something?" UPS Man asked. Kiku's head jerked up in surprise.

"Wh-what?" he asked, hardly able to believe his ears.

"I asked if you wanted to get something to eat with me. You seem like you want to." The man smirked slightly at Kiku, who blushed.

"Um... y-yes, I would love to get something to eat with you..." Kiku said, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. "Um, but first... what is your name?"

The man grinned. "Let's discuss that over dinner."

* * *

**A/N Okay, I got this idea the other day when this guy came to my house to pick up a package, and no I was not dealing drugs I was trying to return a DS game to Amazon. Anyways, I just kind of thought, like, you could almost flirt with someone as long as you kept returning shit. Although I don't know why I'd want to flirt with my UPS man since I'm fifteen and he's, like, forty-five... o_O**


	15. Spiderwoman

**Title: Spiderwoman**

**Pairing: North Italy (Veneziano) x Fem!Germany**

**Rating: K plus, I think**

Giggling happily to himself, Italy Veneziano, also known as North Italy (or Italy to those who had, sadly, forgotten about his older brother, South Italy) or Feliciano Vargas, began gathering the ingredients for pasta. You see, Feliciano loved pasta. In fact, if he had never met Germany (also known as Louise Beilschmidt when she wanted to pass as a human) he might have never found something he liked more than pasta. Ever. He liked pasta that much, folks!

Which meant he liked Louise a lot more than that, but that's a story for a different time. Maybe.

Feliciano grabbed a couple eggs, some flour, and some salt, setting them all on the counter. Then he debated out loud to himself about where he had put the pasta slicer-ma-jiggy, humming the whole time. (Which isn't an easy task while talking to yourself, but he managed it.)

"I know where I put it!" he cried suddenly to himself. He shrieked at the sudden noise and dropped the spoonful of salt he had been holding. He put a hand to his heart and tried to calm himself, and then burst into giggles. "Hee hee, I just scared myself!" he said gleefully. "I'm so silly!" and back he went to humming and mixing and preparing.

Louise sighed from her place behind the door. She had been watching her boyfriend ever since he had first walked into the room and she had to admit, even to herself, that he was extremely airheaded and easily-frightened. She still loved him, of course, but sometimes she felt as if their roles were reversed. For instance, she was the boss, the responsible one, and she was actually taller than Feliciano, which everyone seemed to find rather strange. She didn't care about that, though.

"Maybe I should call mio fratello and invite him over for dinner!"

Now, Louise did care about that. Feliciano's brother, South Italy/Romano, was... well... he... he hated Louise, was completely annoying, and couldn't seem to speak without swearing at least seventeen times a sentence. In fact, Louise hadn't heard him say anything without swearing except when he was talking to his... "friend" Spain.

Louise opened her mouth to speak and began walking through the kitchen door when-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Suddenly she had been shoved to the ground by a speeding torpedo- I mean, Feliciano. She grabbed him by the shoulders and slowly sat up with him sprawled in her lap, golden brown eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Feliciano, what's wrong?" she asked gently. "Why did you scream like that?"

Feliciano sniffled a bit and rubbed his eyes with his hand. "I-I-I s-saw a s-s-s-" He swallowed and then closed his eyes, a determined look on his face. "A spider!" Louise clapped a hand over her mouth and tried not to scream, but not because of the smile. Feli was so cute Gott why did he do this to her ungh she just wanted to grab him and cuddle him and-

"It's okay Feli, I'll take care of the spider for you," she reassured him with a small smile.

"Grazie~!" he said. He leaned in and gave her a light, feathery kiss on the cheek, and Louise felt that her life was, in that moment, complete.

"You're like Spiderwoman!" Feliciano said happily, getting out of her lap and pulling her to her feet.

"Am I?"

"Aren't you?"

"Does that mean you're going to kiss me upside down now?"

"Sure, if you want to!"

"Okay then."

"But only after the pasta's done!"

"..."

"Pasta is very important!"

Louise sighed slightly, then smiled and laughed at her boyfriend. "Okay then, pasta comes first, but after that I'm kissing you upside down."

"What about rightside up too?"

"Rightside up too," Louise said with a nod.

"Okay good!" Feliciano skipped happily back into the kitchen, singing all the while about pasta and kisses, which Louise found incredibly cute. She was just about to follow him inside when the air was peirced by a scream yet again.

Feli had forgotten about the spider.

* * *

**A/N Okay I am SO SORRY to the guest who requested this, I don't know what happened! I must have been checking my reviews while I was mostly asleep and then completely forgotten about this and I FEEL LIKE A TERRIBLE PERSON FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEE! *sobs on floor***

**And I'm sorry this is so fucking short... *continues sobbing on floor***

**Anyways, concept brought to you by VivaAmerica. Please forgiveth me.**


	16. Bubbly

**Title: Bubbly**

**Pairing: None**

**Rating: K plus**

It was just before a World meeting, and England and China- and a few more unimportant nations -were the only ones there. England wished for a piece of paper or something so that he could doodle, but he didn't want to have to get up and find one.

"Hey England, do you want some bubble tea, aru?" China suddenly asked, holding out a glass of the strange thingy. England looked at it distrustfully.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I told you, it's bubble tea, aru! Do you want some, aru?"

"...Can you... eat it with... scones?" England asked. China snorted with laughter.

"Of course not, aru! You just drink it! Here, try some!" He shoved the glass into England's hand

Suddenly Korea was there, staring wide-eyed at the bubble tea. "_Did you know,_" he said in an intense whisper. "_that bubble tea was invented in Korea, da ze?_"

China rolled his eyes. "No it wasn't! It was invented in China!"

Suddenly Hong Kong showed up, deadpanned, as usual. "It was invented in Hong Kong."

Taiwan showed up suddenly, looking outraged. "It was invented in Taiwan! I can even tell you the story! It started in the 1980's when some Chinese guy went to Japan and saw cold-served coffee so decided to make cold-served tea-"

Suddenly China butted in again, with a small aru! "-and then, during a meeting in '88, some lady was eating some sort of Tapioca pudding thing, aru-

"Fen yuan!" Taiwan corrected. "It's Taiwanese!"

"Yeah, so they were eating that, aru-" China began.

"-and they poured it into their tea, sort of as a joke." Hong Kong said, looking slightly triumphant.

"I wanted to tell that part, da ze!" Korea said. "That's the part where it's invented in Korea!"

All of the other Asian countries turned to look at their brother, glaring. "It was invented in Taiwan, Korea." Taiwan said.

"Yeah," agreed Hong Kong.

"It's true," China said.

"But wait!" England protested. "You all just said that it was invented in your countries, and now suddenly it was invented in Taiwan? That's outrageous! Where was it actually invented?"

"In Korea-"

"In Taiwan," Hong Kong interrupted.

"Then why did you say that it was invented in Hong Kong?" England asked, huge, caterpillar-y eyebrows furrowed into a deep glare.

"I thought we were playing a game," Hong Kong said. "Were they all serious?"

"Well, China did help to make it, aru." China said.

"Did not!" Taiwan protested. "It was all Taiwan! All of it!"

"You never would have had cold tea if it weren't for China!" China insisted.

"Anyone can make cold tea." Taiwan said scornfully.

"But I was the one who did, so I helped to make bubble tea!"

"I would have made cold tea soon, so really you didn't help at all!"

"Yeah, but I made it first, and so you made bubble tea sooner, so that means I helped!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did, aru!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

England looked around frantically as the door opened and, for once, he was actually happy to see America. He ran over to the blond, bomber-jacket-wearing country and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Make them stop fighting!" he said hotly. "Use your... y-your hero powers, you wanker!"

America's eyes grew wide and his smile grew wider. "Iggy, did you just say that I was a HERO?!" he asked. "You've finally admitted to yourself that I am your hero?"

England blushed. "Wh-what are you on about, you arse! You're not my hero! They're just all arguing over there, so make them stop! You're friend with their brother Japan, aren't you? S-so go get him and make them stop fighting, because they're annoying!"

America made a face. "All right, Queen Elizabeth."

England eyes bulged. "What did you-"

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" the annoying American yelled. He ran off cackling, leaving England to stare after him, jaw slack with surprise.

_America had gotten his Queens wrong._

* * *

**A/N Okay, so I had a request for the invention of bubble tea, so I looked it up (because I figured, what the hell, might as well. And also that if anyone showed up and is like "BITCH, THAT IS NOT HOW IT WAS INVENTED!" and yells at me that would make me sad in my heart) and DUDE, ALL THIS SHIT I JUST WROTE TOTALLY FUCKING HAPPENED, LIKE WHAT THE FUCK? But it's also fabulous. X3 Anyways, if you've got any requests post a review and then I will bow to you and loudly proclaim my awesomeness. XD**

**And I'm so sorry that this was short too! DX At least there's two of them, right? Riiiiight?! *frantic***

**Please thank Otaku-Jewel for this! :)**


	17. Balconies

**Title: Balconies**

**Pairing: Spain x Romano, also known as my default pairing**

**Rating: Probably K plus to T**

_It's not fair,_ Romano thought with a sigh as he peeked through the curtains of his sliding glass door. It led onto a balcony, but that wasn't the unfair thing. The unfair thing was the occupant of the balcony across from Romano's. The balcony's were so close together that Romano could have jumped over the railings if he had wanted.

The was medium height, medium build- a bit on the thinner side, maybe, but Romano liked that -and had dark, chocolatey-brown curls and brilliant green eyes.

Eyes that were currently closed as he snoozed away the lazy Sunday afternoon. The sun shining down sent shadows across the man's face, and his eyelashes seemed to stand out, somehow, because of it.

Romano wanted to kiss those eyelashes. In fact, he wanted to kiss _all_ of his neighbor, but at the moment it was mostly the eyelashes. And eyelids. And nose. And ears. And cheeks. And hair. And chin. And mouth- oh, how Romano wanted to kiss his mouth.

Romano felt a blush rise in his cheeks as the man stirred slightly in his sleep, his deck chair creaking under his weight. He let his billowy, see-through-white curtains fall back in place, then went to his kitchen to prepare a cup of tea to calm himself down.

* * *

An hour later Romano was once again pulling his curtains away from his window and peering outside at his sleeping neighbor. He sighed at the man's perfection, and then nearly screamed as he realized that the man's eyes were open and- _and staring right at him_.

Romano quickly let the curtains fall again, heart fluttering far too fast in his chest. He waited with bated breath to hear the man say something. All he heard was the creaking of the deck chair, and then the sliding door that led onto the man's own balcony opening and closing. Romano breathed a sigh of relief and slid down the wall. Hopefully the man hadn't seen him

Since the man was now gone, Romano figured it would be okay to go out onto his own balcony, sit on his own chair, enjoy his own sun. Well, technically they shared that sun, but if it shone of Romano then it was _his, _god dammit, and no one would convince him otherwise!

Romano sat in his comfortable chair with a sigh, leaning back and closing his eyes. He felt the sun begin to warm his skin and hair, and felt incredibly good.

The man's sliding door opened, then closed again. Romano bolted upright in his seat, eyes wide, and there- there he was. The man with the tauntingly green eyes.

"Hello!" he called cheerfully, waving at Romano. Romano felt his cheeks heat up from something other than the sun, but he forced his hand up and gave a small, awkward wave.

The man walked across his own balcony towards the nearly touching railings. "Nice afternoon, isn't it?"

"Yes," Romano agreed. He searched for something else, anything else, to say, just to keep the man smiling at him for longer, but nothing came to mind, so in the end he just averted his eyes and stared down at his hands.

He suddenly heard movement from the other balcony and looked up to see the man turning away, beginning to head back into his own apartment.

"No, wait!" called Romano quite suddenly, jolting up from his chair. The man turned, a surprised look on his face, but before he could say anything Romano had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pressed his lips to the man's perfect ones. He let out a small sigh at the contact, then pulled away. The man stared at him with wide, beautiful green eyes.

"I'm sorry," Romano said. "but you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Romano began to turn away, figuring the man would now call the police or something, but before he could even take a step forward strong, tan arms wrapped around his waist, lifting him over the nearly touching railings. He was suddenly turned around and then- and then the man kissed him, sweetly, gently, on the lips, and then on his nose and his cheeks and his eyelids.

"I'm sorry," the man said. "but you have no idea how long _I've_ wanted to do _that._"

Romano smiled. "I think I do."

* * *

**A/N Heh heh, so this is short as well, but I'm using it to make up for my other short updates! MWAHAHAHA! I'M SO EVIL!**


	18. I'm Shy

**Title: I'm Shy**

**Pairing: Germany x Italy**

**Rating: K Plus to T, I think**

* * *

"Feli, how long will this take?" asked Ludwig, squirming slightly in his seat.

"Ve, please stop moving around, Luddy, or I will mess up the picture!"

"But how long will this take? I have three dogs waiting for me at home, and a brother I need to kick out of my house!"

"J-just a moment longer!" Feliciano called frantically as he began to scratch more lines onto his canvas. Truth be told, he had barely been drawing. He just wanted to spend time with his German friend, and if spending time with him meant that he had to pretend to draw him, then so be it. It would be far too awkward to actually invite Ludwig to get coffee or something, so he had instead decided to draw Ludwig for his art class. He had told Ludwig that he needed to draw a person and that their mutual friend Sakura, a girl from Japan, was busy, even though he hadn't even asked her. He felt really guilty about that at first, but the more private time he spent with Ludwig the more he didn't really care about the lie.

"Okay, you can go now, Luddy~!" said Feliciano as soon as he had enough lines to convince his German friend that he had actually been doing something.

"See you later, Feliciano." Ludwig said formally even as he got up and stretched- which was very informal. He was sending mixed messages again...

"Call me Feli~!" Feli said brightly. "I like it better when people call me Feli,"

"Okay... Feli," Ludwig said, sounding slightly awkward. "I'll see you tomorrow, ja?"

"Ja!" Feli mimicked, giggling. "Arrivederci!"

Ludwig opened the door of the room and left and as soon as he was out of sight Feliciano seemed to deflate, like all the air- or maybe life, happiness, something important -had been sucked out of him. If only he wasn't so shy! He could have walked up to Ludwig, told him how he felt, and then kissed him full on the mouth. Feli knew that that's what his brother would have done. That's what his brother had done. Why couldn't he be more like his brother? His brother knew what he wanted and then he got what he wanted, even if that meant gathering up his scant courage and confessing in front of everyone.

His brother had always been the braver one.

Feli sighed and began to pack up is art supplies, ordering them carefully. First the charcoal pencils went in, and then the color pencils, all arranged by color, and then the regular pencils, the pastels, the paints (which he had gotten out without thinking) and brushes.

"Maybe tomorrow," he said to himself quietly. "Maybe tomorrow I will tell him." He grabbed his art case and closed it carefully, then used the built-in strap to button it closed. "Yeah! That's what I'll do!" he suddenly cried, making a fist with his hand. "I'll go right up to him like this-" He walked forward, eyes locked on empty air as if his friend were standing right there. "-and then I'll grab his hands like this-" He reached forward and grabbed empty air. "-and then I'll look him right in the eyes-" He looked fiercely up at nothing. "-and say 'Ludwig Beilschmidt, I love you!' That's what I'll do!" Feli grabbed his art case and turned towards the door to see-

-Ludwig standing in the doorway, staring at him with a shocked expression on his face. Feliciano went completely white and dropped his art case. "H-how much did you hear-?" he stammered.

"I'm sorry," Ludwig said, backing up. "I-I have to go... now... I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He turned and then was gone. Feli dropped to the ground as his legs came out from under him.

"What... what have I done...?" he whispered softly to himself.

AYE**LUV**YOU

The last thing Feliciano ever wanted to do was get out of bed.

The evening before kept replaying over and over through his head. The look on Ludwig's face seemed permanently etched into his retinas. Ever time he closed his eyes he saw his face, dancing through the darkness of his eyelids. Every time he opened his eyes he saw the afterimage of Ludwig's face. He had seemed so... surprised. So, so terribly surprised, and maybe... horrified? Had he seemed horrified? Feliciano couldn't remember. He didn't want to remember. He wanted to hide under his bed. He wanted one of the monsters from Supernatural to splatter him all over the walls.

"Fratellino, get the fuck up!" shouted his brother, banging on the door a couple of times. "You have an early class today, don't you? Don't you fucking dare fail college!"

"I'm not getting up!" Feliciano replied squeakily, voice muffled by the blankets. "I'm going to stay here until I die-"

His bedroom door slammed open and there stood a bloodthirsty demon- I mean, Lovino, Feliciano's older brother. He was already a college graduate and was letting Feliciano stay at the apartment he shared with his Spanish boyfriend (something far greater than just a regular boyfriend) Antonio.

"What did you just say about dying?" Lovino asked pleasantly. Feliciano, trembling in fear, peeked over the top of his blankets. As soon as he saw his brother's face he practically flew out of bed, and by the time he was standing in front of his closet he was naked and pulling on a button-down shirt.

"That's what I thought," Lovino said with a triumphant smirk. "Now get ready for class, dammit, and if I hear that you've skipped-" He flashed Feliciano a friendly, demonic smile. "I'll kill you~!"

Feliciano felt a shiver go down his spine as his brother turned and left the room. He had used the squiggle.

Feliciano (mostly because of Lovino's... "urgings") managed to make it to class on time. He sat down with a relieved sigh, happy to finally be free of Lovino and the fact that he kept staring murderously down at Feliciano while he was eating breakfast for some strange reason.

Feliciano was just starting to feel happy again when Ludwig sat down next to him. They shared this class. That was how they had first met. And sadly, Sakura wasn't here today.

Awkward...

Feliciano tried to scoot away from his friend without it being noticeable, but as soon as he started squirming around Ludwig grabbed him by the shoulders and wrenched him around to face him.

"Feli, about yesterday," he said in a rush. "I heard what you said and I'm sorry I didn't mean to spy and I know that was private and I'm sorry but... oh, how do I explain this?" he asked suddenly, looking anxiously at Feli.

"I-I don't know, Luddy... what are you trying to say-"

Before he could finish Ludwig had pulled him forward and pressed a long, sweet kiss to his mouth. Feli stared, wide-eyed, at him for a moment before closing his eyes and leaning into it. When they finally broke away, Feli was a little breathless and his lips tingled strangely for some reason.

"Um... yeah." Ludwig said, as if that explained everything. And, in a way, it did.

"Hey, Vargas, Beilschmidt!" the teacher asked dryly. "Is there something you want to share with the rest of us?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked at them.

"Yep!" Feli said happily. "We're going to leave now!" He stood up and pulled Ludwig to his feet.

"We're leaving? Where to?" asked Ludwig, completely confused.

"To go somewhere more private!" Feli said happily, not caring about all the weird looks he was getting.

"Oh..." was all Ludwig managed to say.

* * *

**A/N HAHA I MANAGED TO HIT ONE THOUSAND WORDS FUCK YES! *celebrates* And oh, I hope you guys realize that the next oneshot I do will definitely be in this universe but about Lovi and Toni. And sorry that I keep going back to them but they're my one and only OTP... so yeah... X3**


	19. Wake Me Up

**Title: Wake Me Up**

**Pairing: England x Fem!America**

**Rating: T-ish**

* * *

_"Maybe I'm just in love / when you wake me up"_

_Ed Sheeran, "Wake Me Up"_

* * *

England examined himself in the mirror, making sure his three-piece suit looked absolutely spotless. Today was a big day. His boss and America's boss were getting together to discuss their relationship, and he was incredibly nervous. What if they vetoed it? What if they said America and himself couldn't see each other anymore?

He straightened his jacket and then nodded at his reflection. He looked good. Now for the hard part though... waking up America... maybe he should call someone before just walking in there... after all, it was seven in the morning on a Saturday, and to America, waking up- EVER -on a Saturday was pretty much a sin. Against God. And everything else. Anything else. It was like taking a pie and throwing it in LIFE'S FACE.

England considered calling one of his brothers but then realized that they would never come to save him. Well, fine then! He would just face his girlfriend alone!

England crept slowly into the bedroom, opening the door with a painfully loud creak. He walked slowly, quietly to the bed and then stood there for a moment, wondering how to go about this. Should he yank the blankets off of her? Should he gently shake her awake? Should he k-k-k... k-kiss her gently awake, like the romantic sap she always insisted he was?

No. Definitely not. That would be embarrassing.

No, instead he would do what he always did.

He ran over to the window and yanked the curtains open, practically ripping them off their curtain-holder-thingy. Then he ran back over to her and pulled all the blankets off of her, then all the pillows off of the bed, and then, before she could properly wake up, he left the room in a great hurry so that she wouldn't kill him- or worse. She had been hanging around an awful lot with that Italian brat, and everyone knew how she felt about castration...

He waited in the kitchen for a grand total of five minutes for creeping back to the bedroom and peering inside. America was, to his surprise, still sleeping curled up on the bed. Her long blond curls covered her face in a way that looked uncomfortable and, heart-racing, England noticed that the raggedy white shirt she always wore when sleeping was currently doing it's best to get as much of her skin showing without just ripping itself off of her.

England sighed and tore his eyes away from her legs, then walked over to grab her shoulder and gently shake it. "America-"

Before he had time to finish his girlfriend had grabbed him his collar and yanked him beside her on the bed, quickly wrapping her arms around his waist and curling into him before he could even try to get free.

"A-America-" he tried, but she pressed her lips to his and stopped him from talking, for the moment, at least.

She finally pulled away and rested her head on his outstretched arm. She tucked her bare feet under his legs and started breathing deeply. She was asleep again.

England couldn't believe it.

"America, we have somewhere to go." he told her, wriggling to try to get free from her grasp. To his embarrassment, she was stronger than him, as she had been since she was a child, and he couldn't get free of her, even when she was asleep. "America, don't you remember what day it is? It's Saturday, also known as the day we have to talk to our bosses about our relationship. America, do you want them to say that we can't see each other? Because if we don't leave soon-"

"They can say whatever the fuck they want," murmured America. "If they try to keep us away from each other I'll kill them."

"...That's not a very good solution." England told her.

"I don't care. At least we can be together that way. After all, it's not like they can kill me."

England didn't know what to say. So he didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. "Fine." he finally said, as if his consent was actually needed. "We'll stay here, and damn them if they think they can stop us."

America giggled. "Oh, I like it when you get all commanding like that, Arty..." she murmured against his neck. Arthur blushed as she sat up slightly and started unbuttoning his shirt. This was going to be a good Saturday.

* * *

**A/N So literally when I saw VivaAmerica's review asking for this I narrowed my eyes and was all "Challenge accepted." which is weird on so many levels, but whatever. **

**Anyways, like I said, this was VivaAmerica's idea, and I'm super sorry because I wanted to reply to your reviews but you're a guest so then I'm like GRAAAAAAAGH! but that's okay, I do that a lot. X3**

**But thank you for continuing to request stuff! Keep 'em coming! X3**


	20. Remember

**Title: Remember:**

**Pairing: Fem!Spain x Romano**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Romano scowled at the ground and he walked down the sidewalk. His dark brown hair was just long enough to blow crazily in the wind and get into his brown-green eyes, which made him scowl even more. He had told himself he wouldn't come here, but Spain was just... too hard to resist.

Not that there had been any need to resist her or anything. Meaning that she hadn't even invited him over. He was just... going there, uninvited, which he knew would make her extremely happy (which was a good part of the reason he was coming anyways, though he would never admit that to anyone, including himself).

He sighed to himself, cheeks heating up as he envisioned Spain's warm smile. Even though he didn't want to go to Spain's house (yeah right. Ignore him, he doesn't know what he's talking about) he couldn't wait to see her.

He walked up the front garden (which was filled with his favorite plant: Solanum lycopersicum, more commonly known as a tomato) and up the front steps. He took a deep, steeling breath before reaching out and gently tapping on the door. Immediately the door opened outward, smacking him in the face and nearly sending him tumbling down the stairs. Fortunately, he never had the chance to fall because in the split second between the opening of the door and him tipping over Spain had reached forward and tugged him into a tight squeeze-hug, and not even, like, God and Lucifer and the whole cast of Supernatural could make her let him go. Not even tomatoes. That's pretty much the definition of dedication right there.

"Mrrggh, Spagna, let me go!" Romano mumbled, unable to breathe.

"Romaromaromaromaromaromaromaroma~!" Spain said in a high-pitched, excited voice. "Oh, you came to see me and it was a surprise I'm so happy! So, so, so, sososo happy!"

"Yeah, me too," Romano gasped. "Now please stop hugging me so tight because I can'tbreathe." The last words came out in a rush as Spain hugged him even tighter before suddenly letting him go and pulling him into her house.

"I was just going through some of my old stuff in the attic!" she babbled excitedly. "Hey, how would you like it if I put on my old pirate clothes?"

"I would like that very much," Romano said before he could stop himself. But really, what was he supposed to answer? He still remembered what she had looked like in her pirate clothes... her long, chocolatey hair blowing in the wind, her green eyes sparkling with adventure, and an inappropriate amount of smooth tanned skin showing. Yep, he would really like to see her in her pirate clothes again.

"Okay~! I'll put them on then! Oh, oh, Romano, guess what, guess what? I found your old clothes when you were a baby!" She suddenly stopped walking and threw her arms around his neck, nearly sending him toppling over. "YOU WERE SO CUTE WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE!" she shrieked.

"I-I'm sure I was," Romano managed to say even as he leaned against the wall to steady himself. "Um, Spain, if we're going to go to the attic maybe we should just go to the attic, because if you do that again I will probably fall over."

"Oh," Spain murmured, looking disappointed. She pulled away from Romano, but kept her hands on his shoulders. "I get it. You just don't like hugging me, do you?" She looked down at the floor, pouting sadly, and instantly Romano started innerly freaking out. He hated it when she was sad! He never knew what to do!

"N-no, it's not that, it's just that I don't want to fall over! I like hugging you! Of course I like hugging you!" he admitted, cheeks glowing red.

She smiled craftily. "Hah, I knew it!" she said happily, wrapping her arms around his neck once more and placing a few chaste kisses to his jaw. "I know you liked hugging me!"

Romano blushed. Stupid Spain had tricked him! How had she managed that when he was so smart? It... it must have been that stupid smile she was always giving him... or maybe it was when she had mentioned her pirate clothes... (mm, pirate clothes)

"Y-yeah, so I like hugging you!" stammered the blushing South Italy. "Big fucking deal! Now let's just go up to the attic already!" I mean, while Romano did like hugging Spain, he would like it better if he was hugging her while she was wearing those form-fitting pirate clothes...

"Okay! Let's go then!" Spain grabbed his hands and dragged him up the three sets of stairs that led to her attic, which was dusty and brownish gray and filled with boxes of every shape and size. There were cardboard boxes from more recent times; wooden, salt-water-stained crates; old-fashioned, fancy trunks; beat-up old suitcases covered in travel stickers; and basically any other storage unit imaginable. Romano stared in a mixture of awe and surprise. He hadn't been up here since he was a little kid who barely went past Spain's knee. Everything seemed so much bigger and older than it had before, not to mention the amount of clutter that had been added.

"Oh, look Romano!" Spain said excitedly, hopping forward towards an open chest and dragging Romano behind her (because she didn't want to let go of his hand). "It's your baby clothes~!" Spain reached into the trunk and pulled out a green dress. She handed the dress to Romano, who blushed and marveled at the fact that he had once been small enough to fit into a dress so small. Spain handed him a frilly white apron and then smiled sweetly at him.

"You were so cute back then!" she informed him. "N-not that you're not cute now," she quickly stammered. "You're incredibly cute. Too cute, actually. Sometimes I just want to grab you and hug you until I can't hug you anymore."

"O-oh. Okay then. Um... I... I..." Romano squinched his eyes a bit as he tried to force the words (sometimes I want to hug you forever too) but in the end he gave up. "N-next time... um... you can do that. If you want..."

Spain's eyes crinkled as she smiled, knowing exactly what he had wanted to say. Romano blushed at her smile and then turned, embarrassed, to look through some more boxes.

"Hey, Spain, what's this?" he asked after a moment. He tugged gently on her hand- which was still holding his, of course -and gestured with his head towards the object he held in his free hand. Spain leaned curiously forward, then blanched as she saw the object he was holding.

"That's my map of the Americas," she murmured lowly. She took one end of it in her hand and unfurled the rolled-up map until they were each holding one side of it. Normally she would have pointed out (with a giggle, of course) that they were partners, but the map sobered her up. "I used them when I... um... when I..." Spain looked guiltily down at her bare feet, which were growing cold from the wooden floor of the attic.

"When you did... the Spanish Inquisition?" Romano asked quietly.

"...Yeah." Spain admitted quietly. "When I did the Spanish Inquisition."

"You thought you were doing the right thing," Romano instantly defended. "You thought you were... helping."

"Maybe. But that doesn't change what I did. All those innocent people I killed... their blood is on my hands. I'll have to live with the guilt of my actions... forever."

Romano squirmed around worriedly, wondering what he could do to comfort her. Finally he let go of his end of the map, sending it snapping back into a roll, and awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder, even managing to rub his thumb lightly against her cloth-covered shoulder. She turned to look at him with a small, melancholy smile, then leaned in and pressed a small, quick kiss on his mouth. Romano blushed but returned it. Spain was the first one to pull away, which was a first for them.

"Um... anyways..." Spain said softly, eyes locked with Romano's. "Do you want to... um... keep looking through these boxes?"

"Do you want to?"

"Do you?"

"If you want to."

"I don't really want to."

"Then what should we do?" Spain asked with a coy smile.

Romano tilted his head to the side, considering. "Pirate clothes?" he asked.

Spain wiggled her eyebrows. "Pirate clothes."

* * *

**A/N Okay so all of my oneshots just end hinting in sex. *wriggles eyebrows* Do you think that says something about me? XD**

**WAIT SO VIVAAMERICA ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU'RE TOO SHY TO POST YOUR FANFICS?! BECAUSE I WILL CERTAINLY READ THEM, AT THE VERY LEAST, AND I REVIEW LITERALLY EVERY CHAPTER SO THEN YOU'LL FEEL PRETTY AWESOMENESS!**

**VivaAmerica... I'm waiting for your next challenge...**


	21. Sweet Thing

**Title: Sweet Thing**

**Pairing: Germany x Fem!Italy**

**Rating: DEFINITELY T**

* * *

"Hey, Germany, do you know how to bake?" North Italy (also known as Venezia or Felicia) asked with an excited smile. Her waist-length hair was tied in two thick braids and her bangs framed her beautiful, smiling face, bringing out the bright caramel of her long-lashed eyes.

Germany looked up from the paperwork he was doing (part of it was Italy's, since she didn't like paperwork and made him do it) and nodded. "Yes, of course I know how to bake," he said gruffly, which was pretty much his usual tone. It was always softer around Italy though.

Italy clapped her hands together happily, bouncing up and down slightly and making her pretty pink dress flounce around her ecstatically. "Ooh, Germany, can you teach me?"

"Italy-" Germany started, running his fingers through his slicked-back blond hair.

"Gefallen?" Italy asked sweetly. Germany sighed and nodded yes. He just couldn't say no to her when she asked in German.

"What do you want to make?" Germany asked. Italy stared into his piercing blue eyes for a moment before remembering what was going on and blushing lightly with embarrassment.

"U-um... something... something German!" Italy said decisively. "What do you want to make?"

"I want to make..." Germany thought for a moment, then smiled slightly once he had decided. "How about Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte?" Germany asked. Italy's brows furrowed adorably (in Germany's opinion) as she tried to figure out what that meant. Germany chuckled and then translated: "It means 'Black Forest cherry torte' and is chocolate cake layered with whipped cream and cherries."

Italy's eyes lit up and she smiled widely in excitement. "Ve, I love whipped cream!" she said. Germany loved the way her caramel eyes sparkled so brightly when she was happy, and he could barely stop himself from smiling just because she was.

"I know. I remembered that and that's why I picked Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte."

"Schwarz...Schwarzwaldo..."

"Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte. Just call it Black Forest cake, Italy, it's much easier."

"Okay~! Now, how do we make it?"

"Well, we'll need flour- I'll get that, the bag's very heavy -and we need sugar and cocoa powder, and-" as Germany continued to list the ingredients Italy stopped listening and instead just stared at him as he got things down from high cabinets and started mixing things together.

"Italy, can you go and get some vegetable oil?" Germany suddenly asked, startling Italy out of her daze.

"Si!" she said, turning and running to the pantry. She picked up the big bottle of olive oil she had made him get the last time they went shopping ("I am not going to use canola oil! Any respectable Italian knows to only use the best- olive oil! What would Roma say?") and ran back to the kitchen to set it down on the counter next to him.

"Thank you," he said, picking it up and mixing it into something.

"Prego!" Italy said sweetly. "So, what do we do next?"

"Well, I've already finished the cake part-" In that short amount of time? Germany was a genius! "-and so now we have to make the whipped cream and the and cherry topping. How about I do the cherries and you do the whipped cream?"

Italy's eyes lit up delightedly. "Will I have to taste it to make sure it's okay?"

Part of Germany wanted to scream "NO, LEAVE IT FOR THE CAKE" but most of him wanted to do whatever made Italy happiest, so he said "probably" which made both of them happy.

As Germany cooked cherries, sugar and vanilla together on the stove, Italy grabbed a mixer, a container of whipping cream (which is what whipped cream is made out of) and some powdered sugar and began making homemade whipped cream, which is a bit more delicious than whipped cream out of a can because you can put interesting flavors in it (like strawberry flavor, or tomato, if you so wanted). Italy liked making whipped cream because then she could lick it off the mixing utensils, which irked Germany to no end and so sweetened the deal for the mischevious pasta-lover.

Italy finished the whipped cream far sooner than Germany finished his weird cherry thing, and so she leaned against the counter that held the bowl of now-whipped cream and licked the mixing utensils, making satisfied little moans every once in a while- mostly to alert Germany to what she was doing and so bother him to no end. People always thought that the Southern half of Italy was the most evil, but really it was Northern Italy. At least when it came to being mischievously evil.  
Italy finally finished with her whipped-cream-tasting and stuck the mixer-thingy into the sink (something else which would annoy Germany- he wanted everything put into the dishwasher) and then creeped up behind Germany to see what he was doing.

"Hey, Germany, are you nearly done yet?" she asked, reaching up on her tippy-toes to try to see over his shoulder without touching him. In the end she short of draped herself over him, looking into the little pot he was mixing stuff in.

"I'm practically done, Italy," he told her. He turned to look over and saw- gulp -that Italy had whipped cream all over her face. It would have seemed pretty innocent if the night before hadn't happened... he quickly turned back to the stove. Italy looked at him curiously but didn't figure out why he had turned away from her so fast. Was she too close to him...? But really, after last night how could she ever be too close?

Italy stepped away from Germany and frowned at her reflection in the window above the kitchen sink. Her image was a bit distorted, but it seemed like possibly she had whipped cream all over her face- oh. OH. So that's what this was about... Italy grinned wickedly at her reflection. Time to see how far she could bend Germany before he broke...

"Germany? Hey hey, Germany? Do I have something on my face?" Italy asked innocently. Germany stiffened but didn't turn around. Italy frowned. "Germanyyyyy, do I have something on my face?"

"Go look in a mirror, Italy."

Italy pouted. "Germany, I don't want to walk all the way to the bathroom just to see if I have something on my face! Just turn around and tell me!"

Germany slowly turned around and stared at Italy's face for a long, long moment. "Yep, you have something on your face." he replied stiffly.

Italy cocked her head slowly to the side. "Could you... get it off for me?"

Germany walked forward and grabbed her by the hand, then dragged her to the stairs that led to their bedroom. "Yes I can." he said. Italy grinned.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

**A/N OKAY SO HOW DID I DO ON THIS?! XD**

**Oh, and VivaAmerica, got any, eh, name suggestions for that fic you requested...? ^^" Because names are not my forte. Names are my nemesis. NAMES ARE BIG FAT STINKY-PANTS.**

**Concept of this brought to you by AliceLaw!**


	22. Two Minutes

**Title: Two Minutes**

**Pairing: Sweden x Findland and Sealand as their kid**

**Rating: K or K plus**

* * *

"BERWALD, PETER ISN'T HOME YET." Tino screamed, interrupting the silence of the house. Berwald instantly shot to his feet and began running in the direction Tino's voice had come from. He stopped in the doorway to the living room and watched as Tino pressed his face to the glass of the window, looking for Peter.

"Tno, s'okay. Pter's fne."

"I DUNNO BERWALD, HE'S TWO MINUTES LATE."

"Stp yllng. Clm dwn."

"TWO WHOLE MINUTES."

"Tino calm down!" Lukas yelled from his room. "I'm trying to study, I have a test tomorrow!"

"Yeah, he's got a test tomorrow!" yelled Mathias. "We're studying!"

"Mathias get the fuck out of my room."

"But Lukie-"

"OUT. NOW."

"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET OR I WON'T HEAR WHEN PETER GETS HOME."

Silence. Then a stage whisper of: "Lukie I have to be quiet so let me stay in her with you-" It was shortly followed by a banging sound and then what sounded like someone being slapped- the someone being Mathias, probably.

Suddenly the the front door is slammed open and in strolls Peter, eyes bright and smile wide. He's covered from head to toe in small scratches and one of his knees is badly scraped up, blood trickling slowly down his leg.

"Hello! Hey, Mama, Papa, guess what? Today I got in this fight at school and the teachers had to break us apart but I totally would've won- oh, and today on my way home I tripped on a rock and fell into a bunch of brambles and I my knee's bleeding now. Hey, can I have a snack? I'm really hungry." And off he walked into the kitchen, leaving Tino to stare with wide eyes at the scrape on his knee. Berwald walked over to him and laid a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Tno, brthe." he murmured. Tino took in a deep, deep breath, and let it out in a scream: "PETER YOU GET BACK IN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING GETTING YOURSELF INJURED LIKE THAT AND WHAT'S THIS I HEARD ABOUT A FIGHT AT SCHOOL WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY WERE YOU FIGHTING DO I HAVE TO TALK TO THEIR PARENTS OR THE TEACHERS DO I NEED TO START HOMESCHOOLING YOU PETER?!" Tino took another deep breath, as if he was going to continue his paragraph-long rant, but Berwald quickly cupped a hand over his mouth and pulled him to the couch, sitting him gently down on it.

"I'll mk tea," he told Tino gently. "Tht'll clm you dwn." He turned from his "wife" and walked to the kitchen, setting a kettle on one of the back burners of the stove and then turning to Peter, who was digging through the fridge.

"Pter, wht hppnd?" he asked in his dad-voice, which is the voice that tells a kid that he or she will be in big trouble if they don't answer. Peter turned slowly from the fridge and shot Berwald a guilty look.

"Well, there was this kid today during recess who was being mean to Emil and Kaoru so I went up to them and punched them in the face and then they punched me back so I kicked them in the nuts and then the teachers broke us up." This all came out in such a rush that Berwald, a notoriously slow speaker, had a hard time understanding it at first. When he finally figured out what his son had said he felt like beaming with pride. Peter had just been protecting his friends- and not only that, he had won the fight, so what was the harm? He glanced down at his son's knee and then remembered what had started this whole thing anyway.

"C'mon, Pter, lt's tk care of tht knee." He reached forward and grabbed Peter's hand, leading him from the kitchen to the bathroom. He cleaned off Peter's knee (his pride going when his son didn't even complain at the stinging of the water) applied some ointment, then grabbed a bandaid and pressed it on the scrape. He then checked over all of Peter's little bramble scratches, applying ointment and bandaids to the bigger scratches, before leading Peter back into the kitchen and getting him a snack. He sat Peter down at the dining room table just as the kettle began whistling. He poured some hot water over a chamomile tea bag, drizzled in some honey, then moved to the living room to give the tea to Tino, who was now watching Peter eat with a rather preoccupied look on his face.

"Here," Berwald said, handing the mug to Tino, who accepted it with a soft humming sound and then sipped at it. Berwald sat at the couch next to Tino and wondered idly if now was an okay time to pull Tino's face to his and kiss him.

"What if we homeschooled him?" Tino piped up suddenly, eyes still glued to Peter. "Then he wouldn't get into fights with other kids, because there'd be no other kids. It'd just be him here, and Emil, I suppose we could homeschool him too, and-"

"Tino," Berwald said clearly, grabbing his "wife" by the shoulders and turning him so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "He's a kd. Let 'im be a kd."

Tino looked searchingly into Berwald's eyes, then set his mug on the ground and threw himself into his partner's arms. "I was so worriiiiiiiied!" he wailed. "I thought he was hit by a caaaaaaaaar!" Berwald wrapped his arms around Tino and shot Peter a look over his shoulder the he hoped told him to go play quietly in his room. Tino would probably take a long time to calm down again...

* * *

**A/N Heh, how'd you like that epic Daddy!Sweden, eh? *smug look* And also I'M SO FUCKING SORRY VIVAAMERICA THIS TOOK SO LONG BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO WRITE HOLYGREATGRANDPAROMA'S REQUEST FIRST BUT I WAS HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK AND I ENDED UP WRITING ALL OF THIS TODAY AND I'M SOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYY! DX**

**As previously mentioned, this idea was brought to you by VivaAmerica! *country bumpkin voice* I hope I done good on 'er.**


	23. America's Sister

**Title: America's Sister**

**Pairing: America x England**

**Rating: K plus to T**

* * *

I'm lying in bed- definitely not cuddling with America, not at all, we just happen to, um, be sleeping close to each other! -when a sudden, ear-splitting sound breaks through the sleepy, afternoon silence. I instantly sit up in bed, searching all around America's flat (n-not that I stayed the night here or anything! I was just, um... not staying the night!) for the stupid ringing thingy only to find that it's his stupid phone. Why he has it on the most annoying ringtone you could possibly imagine, I have no idea, but he certainly doesn't seem to mind, judging by the way he's still sleeping. I flop myself back under the covers and poke him- hard -a couple times to wake him up. He wriggles all around but doesn't awaken. Fine then. I will _make_ him wake up.

I shove him away from me with my hands and feet, making him fall straight off of the bed. I bury myself in the blankets and pillows of America's way-too-soft-and-comfy-and-warm bed and call, "The phone's ringing, you bloody wanker. Answer it or die."

"Mrghrgh, Iggyyyy, don't be so meeeeaan...!" he whines. He grabs a handful of blankets and tries to yank them off the bed, but I am having none of it.

"Answer the phone or I will go back home, America, and then you'll be stuck with no one but Tony to watch horror movies with you." His head, all messy golden hair, clear blue eyes, and flushed cheeks, pokes up over the side of the bed. So much of his hair is sticking up all around that I can't even distinguish his cowlick from the rest of his hair.

"Iggy, you wouldn't do that to me!" he says, purposefully making his blue eyes fill up with tears. I glare stonily back at him.

"I would do that to you, actually, so answer the bloody phone."

He turns his mouth down so far I suspect it might fall off, but he does go crawl over to his phone, which is in the pocket of the jeans he threw off last night, right before we, ah... went... to sleep...

"Hello?" he answers with a long, adorable yawn. He looks sleepily around the room and asks me where his glasses are even as the person on the other end of the phone is beginning to talk to him. I pick his glasses up off of his bedside table and peer through them for a moment before I toss them in his direction.

"Pay attention! Someone's talking to you!" I inform him grumpily. I huddle under the blankets once more and grumble to himself, beginning to doze off to the sound of his voice answering the phone every once in a while. I'm just about to actually fall asleep when he hangs up the phone and bounces back into bed, snuggling up close to me- on top of the blankets like some bloody wanker. He pulls the blankets away from my face and places a few kisses on my nose, which I suppose might make up for him being so stupid.

"So, who was that on the phone?" I ask when I've finally given up on ever getting to sleep.

"Hmm..." he hums in a considering sort of tone. I roll my eyes at him.

"You've forgotten who it was already?" I murmur. I feel like leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to his mouth, but then I decide not to because I don't want to seem like I actually like him.

"No, I remember who it was..." he says softly, rubbing his nose against mine in a way that makes my cheeks heat up immediately. "I just don't care right now..." He stares into my eyes for a moment, then says, "Y'know, you have really pretty eyes... they're just... really, really bright green... and... pretty."

I blush and duck my head into his shoulder so that I don't have to look at his face. "But who was that on the phone?" I insist. "Because it sounded pretty important."

"Oh, it was just Mexico. You know, my older sister. She was calling to yell at me because I hadn't told her that we were dating."

I blush and try to decide if I should yell at him for saying that we were dating or yell at him for not telling her we were dating. "So why'd she call then?" I say instead. "What'd she want?"

"Oh, she just called to say that she's coming over in about an hour to talk with me."

I shoot up in bed and stare at him. "What, and you were just planning on sitting around in bed until she shows up?"

He yawns. "Well, yeah. She won't mind."

"Uh-uh, no, unacceptable. You can't just... just sit here! Your sister's coming! Shouldn't you, I don't know... at least put some clothes on?"

He grins wickedly at me. "I thought you liked me better with no clothes on."

I'm just about to shove him off the bed again when there's a knock on the door. We both freeze and stare at each other for a moment. Then he says, "Oh yeah, I forgot, she likes to show up really early."

Instantly we both hop out of bed and throw on our clothes from the night before. I run a comb through his hair and make sure he has his glasses on, then send him to answer the door while I wash my face and try to make my hair lie flat- oh god I sound like Harry Potter now. When I finally have no excuse to stay in his bedroom I creep out to his small living room/kitchen thingy (since he lives in what he calls a "penthouse" in New York City) and peek around the corner to try to spy on them. America's sitting on one of his couches, laughing uproariously at something, as usual. Sitting next to him is a woman with long, straight black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. She's wearing what appears to be... pajamas, and has her hair tied up in a high ponytail. I lean forward a little farther to read what he t-shirt says (something about don't mess with Texas or something, which I find a bit weird, considering she's Mexico) and accidentally fall over a bit. "A bit" in this context meaning flat onto the floor like some sort of drunken baboon. I shoot to my feet, face burning, and try to slip back into the bedroom, but America's having none of it.

"Here he is! His name's England! He's from Europe! Look at him, he's so pretty!" He hops to his feet and races forward, grabbing me by the arm and dragging me forward. Mexico stands up, flips her ponytail over her shoulder, and looks me up and down haughtily.

"Pretty?" she says in a heavy accent. "Well, for a European nation. If you wanted pretty you should have looked down in South America."

America just smiles. "But I like him! And just wait, he's got a super hot accent, don't you?" He gives me and affectionate smile and pulls me out of Mexico's line of sight.

"I do not have a hot accent..." I mutter.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure you have a hot accent."

"I dooooon't!"

"Mexico, do you think he has a hot accent?"

Mexico places a hand over her mouth in a way that I think means that she's vaguely disappointed, then nods slightly. "Oh, it's an okay accent, I suppose."

I quickly turn away from her and walk into the kitchen, where there's a small wall blocking me from the living room. "I'M MAKING TEA," I yell behind me. "You two just... just sit and talk." _And leave me alone, you annoying brats._

Ten minutes later we're all sitting in the living room with our own mugs of tea. They're chatting comfortably with each other, like siblings usually do, and I'm sitting awkwardly in my chair wondering if I could pretend to drown myself with my tea and then, I don't know, go back to my house to "see my doctor."

...Yeah, stupid plan but it's all that I've got.

"So, England... what's it like in Europe?" Mexico asks suddenly. I practically spit my tea all over the place because I don't want her to talk to me.

"It's full of bloody wankers!" I say before I can stop myself. Mexico snorts into her mug, then tries not to choke on the mouthful of tea she just drank.

"Wankers?" she says, with what almost sounds like a... giggle? "What's a wanker?"

I feel my face heat up and I look down at the floor. "Um... um... a wanker is... America, tell her what a wanker is!"

"Hmm... I think it means that I'm an idiot."

Quickly I seize upon this. "Yes, that's exactly what it means!"

"It means that America's an idiot?"

I nod. "Yes. Yep... exactly."

"Oh, okay. I'm glad I know what to call him now."

America glares at Mexico. "Only Iggy can call me that!" he says with a pout. "He says it with affection!"

I blush and shove him away from me. "I do not say it with affection, I say it with... with contempt! Considering I'm way smarter than you are!"

He gives me puppy dog eyes again and I lean slightly away from him. There's no way to resist his puppy dog eyes; they're too cute. Too cute. Why does he always do that to me?

I whack him on the back of the head. "Stop that!" I reprimand. "You know I don't like those eyes!"

"Japan calls them uke eyes." America remarks. I frown at him.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know."

Mexico giggles suddenly, placing one hand over her mouth. "Oh, you two are just so cute! Hungary and Japan are going to be soooo happy with me when I give them this camera!" She holds out a high tech camera that she'd somehow been hiding this whole time and then quickly leaps to her feet, runs to the door and heads right out like she does this all the time. I stare after her for a moment until it sinks in, and then I shoot to my feet.

"DID SHE JUST SAY HUNGARY AND JAPAN WOULD LIKE PICTURES? NO NO! NO! I DON'T LIKE THIS!" I'm just about to run after her when America gras me and pulls me into his lap.

"Naaah, don't leave me, Iggy! Now that Mexico's gone we can go back to cuddling!"

My face flushes. "Wh-what do you- we weren't cuddling!"

"Oh, of course not, Iggy. Now come on, let's go." He picks me up and carries me into his room, then gets us both into bed and covers us in blankets.

It's a pretty... nice ending to an... okay afternoon.

* * *

**A/N Someone remind me to edit these from now on, I'm so embarassed because chapter 22- *shudders* -UGH I should have EDITED it! DX**

**HAH! Nearly 2000 words! HEEEEELL YES! I'm so damn proud of myself PRAISE ME. XD**

**Also, I hope I did well with Mexico! DX DX (Ready for the next challenge. XD)**

**Anyways, this idea was brought to you, as usual, pretty much, by VivaAmerica! X3**

* * *

**Oh yeah, in answer to the guest reviews, Thanks for reviewing!**

**.Awesome: NO NO. DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT CAKE I AM HUNGRY.**

**Jywy: Yeahs I'm totally gonna do that just lemme get some of these other requests outta the way.**

* * *

**More comments after I've edited this: first of all, it's now edited. *sigh* Secondly, jsyk I know literally nothing about apartments so if I'm a bit vague or wrong, well, sorry. Third, I hope they seem like America and England instead of Spain and Romano... *guilty face* 'Cause I'm just so used to writing those two... and yeah...**


	24. Scars

**Title: Scars**

**Pairing: Poland x Lithuania**

**Rating: meh T just 'cause**

* * *

"Hey, Liet!" Poland called in his usual slightly obnoxious tone.

Lithuania sighed and turned to look at his friend, smiling kindly as usual. "Yes, Poland?"

Poland leaned in close to Lithuania, coming so close that their noses almost touched. "Can I see your scars?" he asked.

"What?" asked Lithuania, surprised and a little bit nervous.

"Can I see your scaaaaaars?" Poland asked again. "Please?"

"Um... um... n-no?"

Poland grabbed Lithuania's shirt and tried to pull it off. Lithuania squeaked and backed up, as far away from Poland as he could get in this small, cramped kitchen. "P-P-Poland wh-what are you doing?" he stammered. "Don't just take my clothes off like that!"

Poland frowned at him. "Why not? We're, like, both guys, right? What does it matter if I see you with your shirt off?"

Lithuania blushed. "U-um... well... i-it's cold!"

Poland stared at Lithuania, then smirked. "Uh-huh. You just, like, don't want me to see your scars."

"Wh-what scars?"

"Your scars."

"I don't have any-"

"They're on your body. I know you have them, Liet, I just want to see them."

"Poland, I'm serious, I don't have any-"

Poland lunged toward him and grabbed Lithuania's shirt, nearly tearing it off. Lithuania shrieked a bit and backed right into a wall. "P-Poland!" he stammered. "Leave me alone! I'm serious!"

Poland pouted. "But Liet, I wanna see your scaaaars! C'mon, just, like, lemme see them!"

"Poland, I... I really don't want you to see them. You won't like them. They're not pretty."

Poland's gaze softened into an expression Lithuania had never seen before. "I'd still lov- like you even if you were, like, the ugliest person in the world."

Lithuania stared at Poland for one tense, confused moment, heart speeding up excitedly. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Poland looked down at the floor. "Nothing," he said, turning away. "I don't mean anything."

"It sounded like you almost said-"

"I didn't!" Poland interrupted.

"It sounded like you were going to say you loved me..." Lithuania continued on stubbornly. "And I... I just wanted to say that if you were trying to say that, well, um... I... I might just love you too."

Poland stared at Lithuania and Lithuania stared right back. They stayed that way for a long moment and then, almost as if they had rehearsed it, they both leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a small, sweet kiss. Poland pulled away slightly, staring at Lithuania again.

"Did we... did we just... did we just kiss?" he asked breathlessly.

"I... I think so."

"I think we should do it again. Just to make sure." Poland said. He leaned forward and kissed Lithuania again, and then again, and then one more time, and maybe a couple more times. By the time they finally pulled away again both of their faces were rather flushed and they were breathing heavily.

"We should be doing this more often." Lithuania said, leaning in for yet another kiss. Poland smiled and agreed, and they kept kissing... and kissing...

And, well, let's just say that by the end of the night Poland had definitely seen Lithuania's scars.

* * *

**A/N I'M SO SORRY THIS WAS LATE AND IT SUCKS AND I APOLOGIZE SO MUCH AND I'M SORRY AND THEN VIVAAMERICA TOLD ME NOT TO APOLOGIZE BUT I JUST. KEEP. APOLOGIZING AND I'M SORRY. *le faints***

**But anyways, I will try to get a bunch more requests done today... just because... I want to... so yeah. :) ANYHOO GUTEN TAG (since it's 5:15 where I am) so yeah anyways that's all.**

**Concept brought to ya by my good friend holygreatgrandparomanoempire and I just said that from memory so if it's wrong: OTL**


	25. Hot Date

**Title: Hot Date**

**Pairing: Denmark x Norway a bit, Iceland x Hong Kong**

**Rating: Blah**

* * *

Lukas was walking around town, minding his own business (and enjoying the fact that Mathias, this guy who sort of stalked him, was out of town for the day) and chilling out. He enjoyed the warm(ish) summer breeze flitting through his light blond hair. He was wearing blue jeans and a lighter blue shirt (having decided not to put on his usual sailor outfit since everyone seemed to think he was a girl when he wore it) and had his customary, plus-sign-shaped clip holding one side of his bangs in place. He was feeling pretty good about himself today. No Mathias in sight, he didn't have to worry about his little brother Emil, and his other family- Tino, Berwald, and Peter -were at the zoo for the day. It was pretty much perfect. He didn't have to worry about those fools. He could just go to a bookshop, get some New Age magic books, and then read all day in Starbucks- WHAT THE HAMMER OF THOR?!

Lukas doubled back and peered through the window of the burrito place, pressing his face right up against the window to stare at his baby brother, Emil, and that... that stupid little Asian guy from down the block. That wouldn't have been so bad, except for the fact that THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS AND KISSING. IN PUBLIC. WHAT THE FUCK.

Lukas instantly walked straight up to the burrito place and slammed open the door. Instantly, all the customers whirled around in their seats to stare at him as if he had just, well, slammed open the door to a burrito place. As soon as Iceland saw his older brother in the doorway he jumped to his feet, staring frantically around for an exit besides the front door. He grabbed Hong Kong by the hand and dragged him out the emergency exit, causing a piercing alarm to go off and, somehow, all the sprinklers in the place to start doing their thing.

Norway cursed in Norwegian as he followed his younger brother out of the emergency exit. Somehow, though he passed under at least two sprinklers, he left the burrito place completely dry... Denmark stroked his chin thoughtfully. He was almost immediately distracted by the thought of how awesome he'd look with a beard...

He followed Norway, who was chasing after Hong Kong and Iceland, who were running as fast as they could toward... um... somewhere. No matter how fast they ran, though, Norway kept gaining on them, even though he was simply walking. Denmark was starting to get a bit creeped out, but then he caught sight of Norway's butt in those jeans... and... well, everything was okay.

* * *

AYE**LUV**YOU

* * *

Three hours later, Iceland, Hong Kong, and Denmark are tied up in Norway's basement. Norway is upstairs scrolling Tumblr. Apparently he can't bring himself to care about the unfortunate fates of his almost-crush, his baby brother, and his baby brother's boyfriend.

Norway took a sip of his tea and reblogged a post about something or other, when suddenly he remembered... oh yeah, he's got three people tied up in his basement. Maybe he should decide what to do with them?

...Naaaaaah.

* * *

**A/N Did any of you catch the vague-ish 30 Rock reference? X3**

**I'm sorry that this sucks so much.**

**Jywy sort of brought this to you, 'cept I'm sure she was hoping for something with more finesse. *sneaks away***

**And I'm sorry but I didn't edit this because I'm so tired. **


	26. An American Wedding

**Title: An American Wedding**

**Pairing: Denmark x Norway**

**Rating: Um, T for mentions of alcohol?**

* * *

So, this is how it happened, more or less. I'm writing this from memory, of course, seeing as how I didn't have enough time to write it while it was actually happening.

* * *

Denmark: Hey, Norge, let's go to Las Vegas!

Me: No.

Denmark: Come oooooooon-

Me: NO.

Denmark: NORGE IT WILL BE FUN DON'T BE SUCH A SOURPUSS

Me: I will curse you.

* * *

_Silence_.

* * *

Denmark: Just a quick little trip-

Me: FINE! *gets up and stomps away*

Denmark: You're going the wrong way-

Me: HUSH. Lead me.

Denmark: *sniggers* C'mon, Norge, this way! *wraps arm around Norway's shoulder and leads him away*

* * *

_Later, in America._

* * *

Denmark: Wow, America's pretty great, huh?

Me: No.

Denmark: C'mon, it's not that bad!

Me: It's terrible. Terrible. I hate this.

Denmark: Well, just remind yourself that it could always get worse... like right now, for instance! America- see him right there? *points to America, who's standing a ways away, flirting with some girls in bikinis* -he could walk right over here and smack you on the butt!

Me: If he does that I will kill him. *takes sip of fruity drink* Ugh, what is this? Why did you get this for me? Disgusting. *drinks more for lack of things to do*

Denmark: *grins evilly (everything Denmark does is evil)* Here, try this drink, it might taste better. *hands me another fruity drink*

Me: *takes a wary sip* Nope, still disgusting.

Denmark: Try this one.

Me: Ugh, still gross.

Denmark: Now this one.

Me: Nope.

Denmark: This one!

Me: Yuck.

* * *

_Half an hour later_.

* * *

Denmark: THIS ONE!

Me: NOOOOOOOO...

Denmark: THIIIIIS OOOOOONE.

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Denmark: *grabs me and flings me over his shoulder* C'mon Norge, this way!

Me: Where are you taking me-

Denmark: HUSH! AMERICAAAAAAA!

America: *looks up* Yo man! What're ya doing?

Denmark: IT IS TIME, BROSEPH.

America: COOLIO, BROSEPH. Where should we do it?

Denmark: *shrugs* Right here, right now.

America: 'Kay! Just set Norway down right here...

Denmark: *sets Norway down*

America: Good! Now, you stand here, and then we'll start!

Me: What are we doing-

America: DENMARK, DO YOU TAKE NORWAY TO BE YOUR LAWFULLY WEDDED HUSBAND?!

Denmark: YESSIR, I DO!

Me: What do you mea-

America: NORWAY, DO YOU TAKE DENMARK TO BE YOUR LAWFULLY WEDDED HUSBAND?!

Me: What? NO! I don't even like-

America: THEN BY THE SUPERHERO POWERS VESTED IN ME, I HEREBY PRONOUNCE YOU HUBBY AND HUBBY! NOW MAKE OUT!

Me: WHAT JUST HAPPENED-

Denmark: *grabs Norway by the waist, dips him dramatically, then kisses him full on the mouth)

Me: Mmph.

America: *whistles appreciatively*

Denmark: *pulls away and wipes his mouth vigorously* Wow, that was something!

Me: WHAT JUST HAPPENED-

Denmark: C'mon, we gotta go have our... honeymoon.

Me: N-no... what are you- *is dragged away by an overly enthusiastic Denmark*

* * *

Soooo... yeah. That's how it happened. After that, Denmark dragged me to some hotel and... and... um... yeah. And then I cursed him. To be... um... forever... um... bound. To me. But, um, it didn't work right, because see, I messed it up, and it turned out a lot like.. marriage, but without the option of divorce. And... yeah, awkward.

* * *

**A/N Hee hee, this was fun to write! This is based off of an idea VivaAmerica and I had when we were PMing each other in the middle of the night! (Btw, check out her stuff, it's epic.)**

**ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKED IT POP IN A REVIEW IF YOU WANT SEE YOU BYE.**


	27. Lili's Day Out

**Title: Lili's Day Out**

**Pairing: Switzerland x Austria**

**Rating: K plus to T-ish**

* * *

"_Bruder_?" I say, peering through the doorway into _mein_ _bruder's_ office. "_Bruder_, um... will you take me shopping?"

He's quiet for a moment, like he's pretending he's doing his work, and then he suddenly hops up from his chair and whirls around and glares at me.

"_Shopping_?" he asks disbelievingly. "Whatever _for_?"

"W-we don't have to go," I instantly say, backing out of the room. "I-I was just asking, I just wanted to look for something, but don't worry we don't have to go I don't want to go anyway it's totally okay if we don't go I'll just go sit in my room and... and... draw."

"What will you be drawing?"

"...Clothes."

His shoulders slump and he rubs his face as if he can't believe he's about to do something, and then he looks back up at me and says, "Okay, fine. I'll... I'll take you shopping."

I clap my hands together happily, then run toward him and throw my arms around him."Oh, thank you, thank you, _grosser_ _bruder_, I swear I won't ask for anything expensive, thank you!"

He sighs at me, awkwardly returning the hug and then pulling away from me. Even though he seems like he's sort of sick of me, I can see his mouth twitching, almost as if he's trying not to smile... He really is such a sweetie, which is why I don't feel at all bad tricking him into going out with me today.

"Come on, _bruder_, we must go straight away if we want to be there on time!" I grab him by the hand and begin dragging him toward the door, unable to keep the smile off of my face.

"Be there on time for what?" he asks in confusion as I pull on my worn-out snowboots.

"The sale, of course! I would never go shopping if there wasn't a sale!"

"Oh, there's a sale? Good. I have some coupons, too, wait here while I go and get them." I watch him as he runs up the stairs, two at a time, to get his coupons, then giggle to myself. I pull my cell phone- the one _grosser_ _bruder_ got me a while ago to make sure I could still reach him if I ever got lost -and dial Miss Eliza.

"Hello?" she answers.

"It's Lili. Is everything ready?" I whisper back. She giggles.

"Yes, everything's in place! We're meeting at that one clothing store, correct?"

"Yep! Oh, _bruder's_ coming, I have to go! Love you, bye!" I quickly hang up the phone and stuff it into the inner pocket of my pink, lacy dress, then run my fingers through my hair to straighten it out.

"Are you ready, Lili?" he asks distractedly, stuffing a couple (hundred, it seems) coupons into his pocket.

"Yes, I'm ready, _grosser_ _bruder_."

"You know where you want to go?"

"I want to go to to H&M, please. I saw some really good clothes there! They had this dress, green with ruffles and little yellow and pink flowers, oh, and there was this shirt, I saw it in a magazine, it's black with a sort of lacy thing- oh, I can't describe it, you'll just have to see it when we get there! Oh, and there were these stockings-" I chatter on and on about all the clothes I want to buy to lull him into a false sense of security as we get into the car and drive to the store. When we walk in I'm still chattering- that is, until I see all the clothes. Then I run off almost immediately, giggling to myself as I think about what Miss Eliza and I have planned for today.

"Hey, Lili, wait for me-"

I duck behind a rack of clothing, fall to the floor, then slide under a rack of clothing. I hide there for a moment, waiting until my _bruder_ has walked past before sliding back out and crawling towards the changing rooms. I open the door to stall number three, then step inside. Miss Eliza is waiting for me in there, a wicked grin on her face.

"Where is he?" I ask her.

"He's where he's supposed to be," she says with a grin.

"You sure this is going to work?" I ask doubtfully, wringing my hands. "I don't want _bruder_ to be mad at me."

"He won't be mad at you, trust me," she tells me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "He loves you, and he'll probably love what you're doing for him. Trust me; I've been sensing sexual tension between those two since Roddy and I were married."

"Weird..." I mumble to myself. I glance at the mirror hanging from the back wall, examining myself shrewdly.

"You need to get a new wardrobe, dear," Miss Eliza says, looking at me critically. "You've totally grown out of that frilly, cutesy dress stage." She wrinkles her nose distastefully. "You should try just a regular pair of jeans and some t-shirts, you know? You'll look smokin'." She winks at me, and I feel my face heat up for some reason.

"D-do you really think so?" I ask, staring down at myself.

"Yep, I totally do-"

"Vash? What are you doing here?" comes a quiet, refined, Austrian-accented voice from what seems to be right outside the changing room we're in. I quickly cover my mouth with my hands, staring gleefully at Miss Eliza as I try not to laugh. Her eyes are twinkling with laughter, but she stays quiet as well.

"I'm here with Lili," _mein_ _bruder_ says quietly. "Why are _you_ here?"

"I'm here with Eliza. There's a sale and she said she wanted to get some things here."

"Oh."

"'Oh,' indeed."

There's a small bit of silence before bruder speaks again: "Will you take me up on my previous offer now?" he asks quietly.

"_Say yes, say yes!_" Miss Eliza hisses quietly.

"I... I don't know about this, Vash..."

A hand slams into the wall of our changing room, making me jump and causing a furious giggle to bubble up in my throat. "_Please_, Roderich, I'm begging you... just one date... Lunch, or- or luncheon, whatever you fancy people call it-"

"_Fancy_ people? See, this is why I don't want to do anything with- ymph." Roderich suddenly goes quiet, and so does _mein_ _bruder_. I turn to stare quizzically at Eliza, who grins and holds a finger against her lips, signaling me to be silent.

I hear a faint sound that I can't quite identify and then hear _bruder_ say, "There, was _that_ fancy enough for you?"

"Vash, I don't know what you want from me," says Roderich. I stifle a giggle as I realize how dramatic this whole thing sounds. Honestly, I thought guys were supposed to be down to earth or something.

"I just want... I just... I sort of, um... like you?" It comes out like a question, and I feel embarrassed for _mein_ _bruder_. He's so awkward and embarrassing. He's pretty attractive, I think, and he could totally be a smooth talker, but he's so... strange. And weird. Poor _bruder_.

"You... sort of... like me?" Austria asks, sounding confused. I meet Miss Eliza's eyes and then facepalm. She rolls her eyes, then smiles knowingly. _It'll all work out_, she mouths.

"Well... just a little." _bruder_ says. I shake my head sadly. "Okay, maybe more than a little. Maybe more like... a lot." I shrug my shoulders. That was a bit better.

"You like me a lot?" I hear a faint, musical (everything is musical with Roderich) note of amusement in his voice, and I smile. "Well, that's reassuring, I suppose."

"Roderich... _please_..." There's a note of anguish in _bruder's_ voice now, which makes me grin. Like lovesick puppies, that's what they are.

Roderich sighs. "Oh, all right. I'll go out with you. When? And where?"

"How about right now? There's a cafe across the street."

I can hear a smile in Roderich's voice when he replies. "Such a romantic. Fine, let's go then."

Aaaaand _exeunt_ Austria and Switzerland. I shoot Miss Eliza an appreciative glance. "You sure do know your stuff, don't you? Matchmaker extraordinaire."

She grins. "Exactly."

* * *

**A/N MWAHAHAHA! More original stuff, and I'm working on requests and also trying not to kill my sisters, who are assholes. ANYWAYS!**


	28. When One Ships Men

**Title: When One Ships Men**

**Pairing: Um, none, really...?**

**Rating: T, for mention of homoerotica. *feels fancy now***

* * *

Mexico got out of the shower on that fateful die and tripped right onto the toilet, which really pissed her off. A lot.

She got herself up off the toilet, dressed, ran a brush through her long, dark hair, then dressed in comfortable, loose jeans, and a big loose t-shirt. She tied her hair up in loose a bun, then walked out of the bathroom, looking cool and composed. She went to the kitchen and made herself some breakfast, then checked her Tumblr for cool stuff, then finally got up, got in her car, and drove to Hungary's house, which was where she, Japan, and Hungary- obviously -were meeting to enjoy the epic yaoi pictures they had taken in the last month. Hungary had even gotten some pictures of Spain and Romano, which Japan had been trying to do for ages. Romano was such a prudish hardass that he tried never to do anything vaguely romantic or cute if he wasn't in the comfort of his own home.

Spain was a completely different matter and, though he respected Romano's wishes when they were outside, when they were inside, well... let's just say that... they used some interesting positions. She had seen a rare couple before Romano had burned Japan's house down, with them inside it.

Japan had redeemed himself with pictures of Germany and Italy, or so he had told her over the phone. They were always holding hands and stuff in public, but what no one knew was that when they were alone together, well... let's just say that they made Spain and Romano seem like virgins. If ya know what I mean.

Mexico, of course, had gotten quite a few shots of America and England when she had visited their- excuse her, America's -apartment not too long ago. She had one of them looking cutely at each other, one of America reaching out and slinging an arm around England's shoulder, and one from after she had left, when they had apparently started to bring sexy back.

Hungary would really like that one, she knew. It was... R18, to say the least.

She hummed slightly to herself as she drove. She was nearing Hungary's house now, and she was extremely excited to see the pictures. They would be great! Also, at this meeting they would be deciding who would go after the pictures of Prussia and Canada... oh, how she loved that ship... U-um, couple.

She pulled into Hungary's driveway, checked around for Austria (who occasionally got lost and wandered around in Hungary's gardens while she took stalker pictures of him to sell to Prussia and Switzerland), then walked up to Hungary's front door, knocking the door knocker in their special code before letting herself in, as was custom.

She walked into the entryway, peered to the left and the right (where there was a living room and dining room respectively), then walked straight forward through a sort of archway that led to some stairs going up. She walked quickly up them, peering methodically from left to right, then turned left at the top of the stairs, going up another, much smaller set of stairs and then through a door right in front of them, which led to a sort of bedroom/drawing room mixture. Hungary and Japan were already sitting on the floor in there. Hungary was giggling wildly as Japan showed her some pictures. She held a towel up to her nose to try and stop the copious amounts of bleeding. Japan looked like he always did, except that his dark eyes were twinkling slightly and the corner of his mouth was turned up a bit.

"Whatcha looking at?" Mexico asked with a smirk. She walked, catlike, into the room, then sat down next to Hungary, glancing at the pictures Japan was holding up.

"Oh my god," she said appreciatively. "Those are... great."

"I knobw." Hungary said, her voice choked by her bloody nose. "Theby're so greabt."

"Say that again. Wow, Germany's a lot kinkier than I thought he was..."

Japan smiled slightly, which, for him, was a grin. "Arigato," he said, bowing his head slightly.

"Do you hab the pictures?" Hungary asked of Mexico as Japan pulled the pictures away, placing them gently in his pocket.

"Of course," Mexico said, flipping her long, dark hair haughtily over her shoulder. She pulled the precious pictures out of her purse, splaying them all across the ground. "Here they are. Pretty as can be, right?"

Japan smirked slightly in appreciation while Hungary pressed the towel against her nose with renewed force.

"I know. They're pretty great, if I do say so myself."

"You cabn say thabd again." Hungary said once she'd gotten more control of herself. "Those are... I mean... what, did they just hop in the shower immediately after you'd left?"

"Well, not immediately, but not too long after. I got some pretty nice shots, and I almost got some video but the tree branch I was balancing on broke. I probably would have died if I hadn't been a country."

"It would have been a noble death. Killed in the line of duty." Japan told her.

"I know." Mexico answered. "It was so worth it."

"So, we're going after Prussia and Canada next, correct? Any idea of what would be a good time?" asked Hungary.

"Tomorrow, I think," answered Japan. "I heard from Italy that he was going to Germany's house for some alone time since Prussia wouldn't be there, and I was talking to China earlier as well. He heard from Alaska that Canada was having a guest over tomorrow. Sounds a bit suspicious."

"Speaking of Russia and China..." Mexico began, but Japan held up a hand.

"No, they've ended their relationship."

Mexico snapped her fingers. "Shucks. Ah well. And Austria and Switzerland?"

"Nothing there either."

"Oh well. Let's get back to Prussia and Canada then. Tomorrow, you said?"

"Yes. Tomorrow, at Canada's house. I don't know what time but, considering what time Italy said he was going to Germany's, I'd say somewhere around lunchtime."

"Hmm... okay, so we'll head to Canada's house sometime before lunchtime tomorrow and try to snap some pictures-" Hungary stopped talking suddenly, cocking her head to the side. "Did anyone else hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Mexico, listening intently.

"I hear nothi- what was that?" asked Japan suddenly.

Mexico frowned. "I heard it too."

"What was that-" Hungary started. A door slammed open suddenly, making everyone in the room jump.

"What was- Who is that?" cried Mexico.

"Someone's here!" Japan said, eyes widening worriedly.

"Hide the pictures!" Hungary shrieked as footsteps came from the stairs. They pounded up the wooden boards furiously, skipping a stair or two at a time, as Hungary grabbed all the pictures, trying her utmost to be careful with them as she stuffed most of them unceremoniously down the front of her shirt.

"Dammit, I knew I should have brought Ukraine along," she muttered. "Jeez, Mexico, help, would you?" Rolling her eyes, Mexico began to shove pictures down her shirt as well. Japan just looked on, unsure if that would even work with him.

Suddenly the bedroom door burst open and a super angry German charged into the room. Hungary began giggling wildly to herself as Germany turned to look at her. "Where are they?!" he asked furiously. "The pictures! Where are they? Where are you hiding them?"

"H-h-hiding what?" Hungary giggled. "What pictures? Hiding them where? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Germany said, voice low and dangerous. Hungary giggled again.

"RUN!" she shouted, laughing. She hopped up and shoved past Germany, running down the stairs and out the door of her own house, Mexico following. Japan did some sort of ninja move where one second he was in the room and the next he was standing, upside down, on a tree-branch. Germany growled in anger, then went to chase after the girls.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" he shouted.

* * *

** A/N And THAT'S how World War II started! JUST KIDDING! XD**

**Anyways, this concept was brought to you by VivaAmerica, and Mexico is her OC, have I mentioned that? Anyways, that's all, bye!**


	29. Loose Change

Lovino felt pretty certain that his little brother regarded him as God.

He spent all his time looking admiringly at his older brother. Somehow finishing college seemed like something extraordinary to Feliciano, possibly because he was only in his freshman year and found it really hard or something.

At first, Lovino had rather liked the fact that Feliciano always bragged about him to his friends. But then it got annoying. I mean, suuure, Lovino was awesome, but really, did everyone have to know that?

Maybe that's why it was such a relief when he met Antonio. After all, Antonio knew absolutely nothing about how awesome Lovino was, and Lovino intended to keep it that way. At first.

* * *

AYE**LUV**YOU

* * *

They first met in the middle of a grocery store. Someone bumped into Lovino, knocking a handful of loose change from his palm. Cursing, Lovino kneeled on the ground in an effort to pick it all up. Money was tight for him and Feliciano, and, with no family to help support them, paying for his brother's college was taking a lot out of him.

His scrabbling fingers met someone else's hands as he reached for one last quarter. He was just about to shout that it was his when the hand held out the coin and a voice gave a cheery "Here you go!" Lovino held out a hand and the coin was dropped into his palm.

"Th-thank you," he stammered, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Anytime!" the voice said. Lovino looked up just in time to see warm tan skin, chocolate hair, and the brightest green eyes he had ever seen in his life. Instantly Lovino committed this man's appearance to memory. He would keep an eye out for this man. Oooh yes, he would.

* * *

AYE**LUV**YOU

* * *

They next met in a second-hand bookstore. Lovino was shopping for textbooks for his brother, who was currently out with his friends, Sakura and Ludwig. Who knew what those three demons were doing. But honestly, what they were getting up to didn't matter at all when he laid eyes on the green-eyed man for the second time.

The first time had been a couple months before, and the man's hair had grown in that time. He now had silky chocolate waves instead of just short, messy-looking hair, and he looked, in Lovino's opinion, far more attractive. His green eyes were still as bright and his skin was still as tan, but... there was a certain stoop to his shoulders that made him look like he was Atlas, with the weight of the world resting on his shoulders, and that's what made Lovino make contact with him.

"Um, hey there..." he said, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. "Are you... okay?"

The man looked up and, to Lovino's surprise, immediately recognized him. "Oh, you're the one- from the grocery store- you dropped all your change~!" He smiled in such an excited way that Lovino couldn't seem to get words out of his mouth. "I... I am right, aren't I?" the man asked, sound suddenly unsure. "You... you do remember me, right...?"

"Um, y-yeah, of course I do, I just didn't think that you would remember me."

The man shot Lovino a relieved smile, then slumped slightly down. Lovino frowned. The man had seemed so happy the first time he had seen him. What had changed him in the last couple of months?

"What's wrong?" Lovino asked again. He didn't care if he was prying; he was going to find out what had hurt this man, and then he was going to make it all better. Maybe even kiss it all better, depending on if the man swung that way.

"Oh, nothing, nothing..." the man said, waving a hand through the air as if waving away the question- or perhaps the trouble. After a few consecutive minutes of Lovino's piercing, demonic stare, the man finally relented.

"I made a mistake, that's all." the man said with a sigh. "I thought... I put my trust in the wrong person, I guess, and... it was just a mistake, that's all." The man let out a low, empty laugh. "I can't believe I'm telling you this. A random stranger who I'm just meeting for the second time. I've fallen so far..." The man shook his head in disgust that was directed at himself.

Lovino wouldn't stand for it.

"You haven't fallen anywhere!" he retorted forcefully. "I'm sure you're a perfectly wonderful person! You've just had some shit happen to you, that's all."

The man stared at Lovino, and Lovino felt himself blush. "Do you really think that?" the man asked, suddenly sounding hopeful.

"Of course I do," Lovino said, business-like all of a sudden. "And don't think I'm making special allowances for you or anything, because I'm not. Everyone is perfectly lovely, and so are you, and if you keep being all depressed I'm going to have to cook you dinner."

The man seemed stunned by this. "A-are you... inviting me to dinner?" he asked, sounding shocked and hopeful at the same time. Lovino instantly felt super embarrassed but did his best to hide it.

"Possibly. I-I mean, if you want. It's not a date or anything."

"O-of course not!" the green-eyed man agreed immediately. "Completely normal!"

"Absolutely!" Lovino said, voice slightly higher pitched than usual. There was an awkward pause while they both wondered what they should do now, and then Lovino said, "Um, so, do you... do you want my number? We can... um... arrange d-dinner then..."

The green-eyed man avoided Lovino's eyes and nodded embarrassedly. "Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll give you mine too." He reached into a briefcase-like-thing by his feet and pulled out a notebook, scribbled something down in it, then tore out the page and ripped it in half. "Write your number on here, okay? And you're name, since, ah, I don't know it..."

Lovino laughed awkwardly at this. It sounded high-pitched and strange and caused him to blush with embarrassment. "My name's Lovino. Vargas. Lovino Vargas, heh heh..."

The man smiled and reached out a hand. "My name's Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and I'm very pleased to meet you~!"

* * *

AYE**LUV**YOU

* * *

"Ve, fratello, guess what happened to me today!"

Lovino idly doodled on a piece of scratch paper as he let Feliciano's high-pitched voice wash over him. He vaguely realized what Feliciano was going on about and nodded or replied monosyllabically every once in a while, but his mind was too full of the slightly melancholy smile of the green-eyed man- Antonio -for him to really pay attention.

"Fratello, are you listening?" asked Feliciano. "I was just telling you about Ludwig-"

"I don't care about Ludwig," Lovino said, rather more harshly than he had wanted to. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so-"

Feli giggled. "Lovino, did you meet someone when you went out today? Was it a pretty girl~?"

Lovino groaned and rested his head on the top of the table. "No, Feli, there was no pretty girl." There was a pretty man, though, but he wasn't about to tell his little brother about that.

"Well then, what could make you not listen to me?" Feli asked, pouting.

"Nothing, Feli..." Lovino sighed. "Continue with... whatever you were saying."

"No!" Feli said firmly. "Tell me what you were thinking about!"

"Nothing, Feli, I was just-" His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he fell off his chair in surprise. He grabbed it quickly and answered the call, pressing the phone to his face and saying a breathy hello.

"Hi, Lovino Vargas, this is Antonio and, um... sorry to call... I hope I'm not being a bother... but... I've just been kicked out of my house because I can't afford the rent and, um, if it's no bother, can I just... spend one night there? Tomorrow I can buy a train ticket to where my friend lives, but I need to get some stuff first, and I don't want to come on such short notice-"

"No, don't worry, you can totally come over," Lovino said instantly. "Stay as long as you want, really. I mean, we've got a sofa that no one uses, so you're welcome to stay there."

"R-really...? I mean, I don't want to impose, it's just, well, I had no one else to call except my ex, and that would just be awkward, you know?"

"Totally," Lovino said, voice breathy and high-pitched. He gestured frantically to Feliciano, who looked at him with wide eyes. He mouthed the words start making pasta, then tuned back in to Antonio.

"-if you don't want me to stay I can just sleep on a park bench-"

"No no, don't even think about it. Like I said, my brother and I will enjoy the company, so don't you worry your pretty little head about it." Even as he said the words he knew they were stupid, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. Oh Jesus Christ.

"Well... if you're sure..."

"I'm totally sure," Lovino said, then proceeded to take a leap of faith and give Antonio directions on how to reach his and Feli's apartment. Immediately after that, they said goodbye and hung up, and then he seemed to transform into a whirlwind as he picked what little shit there was on the floor off of it, and vacuumed everything from the rugs to the ceiling, then made pasta, heated up some leftover tomato sauce from the night before, made a quick salad, and polished all the silverware in the house, for whatever reason.

In this time, Feliciano managed to disappear somewhere, leaving Lovino aaaaall on his own with some random guy he'd barely even met before. Oh god, this was not going to end well...

Antonio showed up at around six thirty, and Lovino welcomed him inside, sat him down at the table, and made him eat pasta until he couldn't eat anything else. He believe pasta had healing effects. He also believed that Antonio hadn't been eating all that much lately, and should probably start doing so.

After that, he gave Antonio some blankets, set him up on the couch, then left to go nervously pace his bedroom.

The next day when he woke up, Antonio was gone. He had left a note, though. It read:

* * *

**Dear Lovino,**

**I'm sorry I was such a bother. I am off to Portland to go live with my friends,**

**Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschmidt. (If you need to get in touch with**

**me, I've left their phone number.)**

**I hope to see you again sometime, perhaps under happier circumstances?**

**Love, Antonio**

* * *

And that... was all.

Lovino felt tears welling in his eyes, and so quickly made his way to his bedroom, crumpling the note in his hand. He hated... he loved... he wanted... Antonio. FUCKING ANTONIO. Fuck him. He was useless and stupid and fuck, Lovino had known him for a grand total of, like, seven hours in all, and they hadn't even been consecutive, which was, of course, more than could be said for Romeo and Juliet, but this was REAL LIFE, not some stupid play by a fucktard, genius Englishman.

He would never, ever, EVER, think about Antonio Fernandez Carriedo again.

* * *

AYE**LUV**YOU

* * *

Six months later, Lovino had managed to stay remarkably true to himself. He hardly ever thought about Antonio, although, when he did, it was with such love and longing that he couldn't even breathe. He comforted himself with the knowledge that Antonio could go fuck himself, and then moved on with his life.

UNTIL SHIT HAPPENED.

"Lovino, I'm going to a party that Ludwig's brother and his friends are hosting!" Feli said one night. Instantly Lovino was up and changing out of his pajamas.

"I'm coming with you."

Feliciano rolled his eyes. "Really, fratello, it's fine. It's just a small little thing, and I'll be with Ludwig and Sakura the whole time-"

"No buts," Lovino said sharply as he pulled on a Darth Vader t-shirt. "I don't want you going to some party and then getting fucking high, no sirree. I've been to college before, Feli; I know what it's about, and you are so not doing anything that it's about." Sex and drugs + Feli = not on Lovino's motherfucking watch.

Half an hour later, Lovino pulled up into Ludwig's brother's driveway. The fucker had a house. Well, no, more like a mansion or something. The dude was rich.

Feli and Lovino walked (well, in Lovino's case, prowled) up the path that led to the manion. When they reached the front porch, Feli rang the doorbell. The door was immediately opened by none other than... Antonio.

Fucking hell, was all Lovino could think as he once again stared into those gorgeous green eyes. Antonio stared back, welcoming grin slowly slipping from his face to be replaced by a smile of wonder.

"It's you..." Antonio breathed, taking a step forward. Feli slipped past him into the house, looking for Ludwig. Lovino saw none of this. His knees were going weak, and he felt his eyes blur slightly with tears, which was weird because honestly, this was nothing to cry about.

"It's me..." Lovino said numbly. He couldn't believe... Antonio... he had thought he'd never see him again...

"So it is," Antonio said, and Lovino stopped feeling so stupid, because apparently Antonio was stupid too. "I'm going to have to kiss you now, I think," Antonio said softly, and suddenly his mouth was on Lovino's and everything was good in the world and his fingers were running through that hair and he was totally, irrevocably, in love.

* * *

AYE**LUV**YOU

* * *

Two years later, Antonio and Lovino were literally never seen apart from each other. Feli had finished college and moved in with his German boyfriend, Francis and Gilbert had done something, Lovino supposed, and he and Antonio were absolutely happy with everything.

And to think, it all started with a handful of loose change.

* * *

**A/N Aaaaaand this is all unedited and terrible and I'm sorry you guys have to put up with this shit. I can hear birds chirping outside, which pisses me off because HONESTLY, it's only four-thirty, and I have to wake up in six hours, and I don't know what to do with my life now that I've finished all the Supernatural they have on Netflix.**

**Anyways, this thingie takes place in the same universe as my other thingie ****_I'm Shy_****, so yeah, that's goodness. Anyways. Be happy. Fucking hell.**


	30. Tsunami

**Title: Tsunami**

**Pairing: America x Japan**

**Rating: K Plus, probably.**

* * *

Japan felt like he was drowning. He always felt like that, ever since the tsunami.

To be fair, he almost always felt like he was surrounded completely with water, but usually he didn't feel it so harshly.

A tsunami had hit Japan, causing some nuclear plants to freak out, meaning that he felt sick and kept throwing up from the radiation. What he really wanted was for someone to comfort him and take care of him in his time of need, but... sadly... no one (except practically all of his siblings and also Greece and Turkey) had offered to come over. Of course, when he said no one, he was referring to America, who he had thought had been a friend... maybe even more than a friend... but apparently, America didn't see things the same way the Japan did.

Japan snuggled underneath his comforter and sniffled. He had a runny nose, an intense headache, a stomach ache, a fever, and kept throwing up, almost like he had the flu. It was the radiation poisoning.

He coughed and reached blindly toward his bedside table, searching blindly for a lozenge. Suddenly, just as his fingers had finally found the box, his front door slammed open, and a voice called out, "HEY JAPAN, IT'S ME, THE HERO, COME TO RESCUE YOU." Japan lifted his head off of his pillow, opening his eyes in surprise as America bounded down the hall to the Asian nation's room. The blond, blue-eyed, fighter-pilot-coat-wearing nation gave an appreciative whistle as he saw Japan.

"Man, that earthquake and nuclear thingy sure did bang ya up good, didn't it? Well, don't worry, bud, I'll have you back to normal in no time!" He seemed to notice Japan's feeble grasping for the box of lozenges, and so moved forward to sit on the side of Japan's bed, grabbing a lozenge and feeding it to him.

"You don't have to be here," Japan murmured quietly, leaning back in his bed as a wave of fatigue washed over him. "I can... take c-care of myself."

A pained expression crossed America's face, though Japan, who's eyes were closed, noticed nothing. The blond nation reached out and hesitantly stroked the Asian nation's hair, causing him to relax just the tiniest bit more. "Don't worry, Kiku, I'll take good care of ya," America whispered as Japan fell into a deep sleep. He leaned forward and kissed the back of Japan's head, then jumped to his feet. He. Would. Clean. Everything.

* * *

AYE**LUV**YOU

* * *

While Japan was asleep, America really did clean everything. Until it was spotless, in fact. He cleaned up Japan's messy house, made a meal (after calling North Italy and Spain about forty-seven times to make sure he was getting it right), got some fever medicine from the store, along with other stuff like toilet paper and horror movies (he would scare the sickness right out of Japan!), and he even fed Japan's cat, which left basically nothing else to do.

But Japan was still asleep.

How was America supposed to feed Japan the super awesome and somehow heroic vegetable soup he had made? And how was he supposed to scare him all better with the horror movie if he wasn't waking up? OMG WHAT IF HE WAS DEAD?!

America raced from Japan's small kitchen and into his bedroom, shoving his face nearly on top of Japan's to make sure he was still breathing. When he found that he still was, he sighed in relief, then sat on the bed next to him. His heart was racing in a panicky way that he couldn't quite figure out. He hadn't felt this anxious since 9/11, and that was when his people had been dying.

So... why was he feeling this worried about Japan?

After a moment of thought, he shrugged the notion he had come to away. He just felt worried because Japan's plight was like his own during 9/11. Of course, it wasn't quite as bad, but still, it was terrible.

America yawned. He was tired from all of this housework stuff. The soup was on the stove on low, so it would neither burn, get cold, or blow up (America had learned how to cook from England, so occasionally things blew up).

His eyelids slowly began sliding shut. He struggled to keep them open, and also struggled to keep himself sitting upright. He hadn't slept in what seemed like weeks, even though it was really more like yesterday, and all he wanted to do was lie down next to Japan and cuddle him and somehow make everything all better.

And so... that's what he did.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it's terrible! "^^**

**Oh, and I felt it was right for America to sort of narrate an "OMG" because, well, HE'S FUCKING AMERICA.**

**Anyways, this was requested by Starfire67, and I hope I managed to do the damn thing some justice.**


	31. Dirty Little Secret

**Title: Dirty Little Secret**

**Pairing: Hungary x America**

**Rating: T**

* * *

"America's a fucking weirdo," Hungary said lightly to Austria as he played some symphony or something. Instantly, he twitched, causing him to accidentally slip into the wrong key, completely ruining the song. He took a moment to breathe elegantly in and out through his nose, before angrily (which for him meant slowly and purposely closing the lid of his piano and then getting elegantly to his feet.

"What, pray tell, dearest Hungary, makes you think that America is, to quote yourself, a 'fucking weirdo?'"

Hungary shrugged, moving slightly on the couch she was sitting on. "It's just, he's sort of... um... how do I put this? Weird, isn't he? I mean... sometimes... I don't know, I can't explain it."

Austria closed his eyes, then opened them once more, looking as refined and elegant as usual. "Hungary, please don't interrupt my piano to tell me that America is weird in an unexplainable way. At least wait until I am done. I was at a crucial part in that piece, and-"

Hungary waved his next words away dismissively. "Hush, Austria, dear. I don't want to hear you rant about the piano again. At least make me some cake if you do."

Austria rolled his eyes, frowning at her. "If you find America so strange, why don't you go and spy on him or something? You seem to do it with every other nation."

Hungary sat up, a slow smile spreading across her face. "That's a fabulous idea! See you later, Austria!" She jumped to her feet, leaned up, and pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek, even as he grew pale.

"Hungary, I didn't mean- I wasn't serious, you know-"

"Ta ta~!" Hungary said, giggling gleefully as she fled from his sitting/piano room, and then his house.

She would go to America's house, and she would set up camp in his attic, and she would watch him for as long as it took to find out his dirty little secret. Which she didn't have any proof of. But proof... was for the WEAK!

* * *

AYE**LUV**YOU

* * *

She was in America's attic for two days before she finally got any evidence pertaining to his dirty little secret. One night, while she was sneaking around, checking things out, she ducked into the bathroom to check things out (and to brush her teeth, but that wasn't important), and found... FEMININE PRODUCTS!

(Okay, they weren't necessarily feminine, but how many guys do you know with an athletic build and an advanced makeup kit? Yeah, that's right: NOT MANY!)

The next morning, she woke up to singing. At first she couldn't place the voice, since it was a lot higher than usual, but after a moment, her sleep-addled brain finally struck the realization that it was America singing. (He was singing obnoxious show-tunes, so there was no way in hell it could be anyone else.)

He had... quite a nice voice, if Hungary was being honest. A bit higher than she had expected, but not high enough that he would be mistaken as a girl or anything. Actually... his voice could be a guy's OR a girl's. Huh. She hadn't realized America was so... ambi-voice-trous.

She shrugged to herself as she listened to the now-familiar noises of him getting himself breakfast, brushing his teeth and getting dressed and such, then leaving the house. She waited about ten minutes for him to come back and get his wallet, which he had forgotten, and then ventured from the attic, knowing that he was now gone. She wandered around the house, made herself some breakfast (and a shot of vodka, a habit she hadn't been able to kick for a loooong time), then moved to his TV room to watch Supernatural On Demand. America wouldn't be back for another eight hours or so, which left her plenty of time to see Dean and Cas be bromantic.

Suddenly the front door crashed open. Hungary nearly jumped through the opposite wall as America burst into the entryway, which was not disconnected from the TV room AT ALL. She quickly hid behind a couch, heart racing, as America, muttering to himself under his breath, moved to get some other thing that he had forgotten.

On his way out, he noticed that the TV was on.

"How did you get on?" he asked the TV quizzically, staring at it from the entryway. "I didn't use you at all this morning, and I- I didn't watch Supernatural!" He stormed into the room, glancing around wildly.

"Who's there?" he called. "Where are you? Why are you in my house?!" Hungary moved even farther behind the couch, trying not to breathe. Her feet weren't behind the couch, but they were probably mostly blocked by a Band Hero drum set-

"There you are!" America yelled suddenly, darting forward to peer behind the couch. She froze, green eyes locking with his blue ones, and they stared at each other for a long, long moment.

Finally, he said, "Hungary?" in a confused sort of way. He moved from the couch, grabbed it from the bottom, then yanked it effortlessly forward, making Hungary fall from her side onto her face.

"Yes, it's me, Hungary!" she cried, hopping to her feet and getting into the en garde position. "Don't come any closer or I'll kill you!"

"Why are you here?" America asked, completely ignoring her statement.

"Oh, nothing," Hungary said, tossing her hair over her shoulder and looking him square in the face. "I was just spying on you to find out what your dirty little secret is." She smirked at him, but didn't get the reaction she was looking for.

"Oh, okay then!" America said casually. "Have you found out anything good?"

Hungary huffed, disappointed that she hadn't gotten more of a reaction out of him. "Well, yes! Yes I have! I've found that... that... um... YOU HAVE A SECRET MAKEUP OBSESSION."

America jerked back, looking extremely confused. "What? No I don't."

"Yes you do! I found a high-class makeup kit underneath your sink!"

"Oh, that? Belarus left that here one time when we were talking about how best to get Russia to marry her. I ought to give that back..."

"Well... w-well, you... um..." Hungary quieted for a moment, then suddenly blurted out, "You're secretly a girl!"

America's eyes widened, and he reeled back in shock. "H-how did you find out...?" He- she? -whispered.

Hungary reeled back as well. "W-wait, I was right?"

"What do you mean? Didn't you already know it?"

"No, I was just- just going out on a limb!"

"So that means that you wouldn't even have known if I hadn't told you?"

"Well... well, yeah."

"...Oh. That's lame."

Hungary and America stood there in an awkward silence for a couple of moments, and then America turned to look at the TV.

"So, you wanna finish this episode, then?"

Hungary shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

**A/N So, I was writing this on the couch, and I'm about to type "Hungary would find America's dirty little secret" or whatever the line is, and then I glance behind me and my DAD is just STANDING there like some sort of SLENDERMAN, and I literally jump like out of my seat because he scared the FUCK out of me. And that's it.**

**Anyways, this story was brought to you by Starfire67 once again. :D**

**(This is unedited, btw, so sorry for mistakes.)**


	32. Perfect

**Title: Perfect**

**Pairing: FrUK **

**Rating: K Plus**

* * *

"Work sucks," Arthur Kirkland muttered to himself as he walked home from work. He kicked at a pebble lying on the road, then growled lowly to himself as the pebbled went skittering into the street. He followed its path as it was hit by a car's wheels, then thrown across the street and lost from his sight.

It seemed like everything nowadays was lost from his sight. It seemed like everything was lost. He couldn't find his purpose. Hell, he didn't know if he had a purpose, but he sure fucking wanted one.

A drop of rain hit his hair, and he cursed under his breath. He didn't want it to rain right now. He was in a nice suit, and he'd already had a bad day, and he didn't want it to get even worse!

Seeing the opening of an alleyway ahead, he ducked into it, hoping that the slightly leaning walls of the buildings to either side would shelter him from most of the rain. Or some of it. Maybe a couple of drops.

He sighed, holding his briefcase above his head, then heard a sound coming from his right. He whirled around, expecting to see a man in a mask (this was New York, after all) but instead finding... a couple of small garbage cans. He edged closer to them, suitcase still propped weirdly on his head, and peered behind the garbages, only to find...

"Oh dear God," he said, British accent biting through the rain. "What the hel- I mean, what on Earth are you doing here?"

Behind the garbages resided two little boys. One was slightly bigger than the other, from what he could tell (they were huddled closely together), had short golden hair with a cowlick that stuck up into the air, bright, determined blue eyes, small glasses, and was wearing nothing but an oversized white t-shirt. He was wrapped mostly around another boy, who had shoulder-length, curly blond hair, purple-ish eyes, small glasses, just like his brother, a strange, curling sort of cowlick, and was also wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt, though his was red. Neither of them looked like they could be any older than three or four, and both were shivering violently.

Arthur threw his briefcase aside and rushed to the boys as the rain fell, removing his jacket and wrapping it around their shoulders, trying to cover them both as equally as he could. "Are you okay? What are you doing here, you poor little angels- Oh Lord, where is your home? Mother? Father?"

The boy with the shorter hair wrapped the suit jacket around his little brother, letting it fall off of his shoulders. "M-my n-n-name is A-Alfred," he said through chattering teeth, his voice high and sweet and tired. "Th-this is m-my b-brother, M-M-Matthew." He sneezed, nearly jerking into the air with the force of it.

"What are you two doing here?" Arthur asked. He wrapped the coat more equally around the two boys, then noted Matthew's closed eyes with a worried frown. "How long have you two been out here? Where do you live?"

"Th-the sun was o-out wh-when we g-got here. M-Matty tripped and fell and hit his head a-a-and I t-tried to g-get help but n-no one l-l-listened-"

"Oh, God... Oh, no, um, Alfred, where do you live? Do you think that you can show me?"

Alfred glanced around, eyelids wilting and tired-looking, then nodded. "Yeah, I th-think th-that I c-can get you h-home." The little boy got to his feet- which were bare -then turned to wrap Arthur's suit jacket more securely around his brother, though his shivering body made it extremely hard.

"Here, let me," Arthur said, reaching out to wrap his jacket around Matthew. He picked the little boy up and cradled him in his arms, then reached down and grabbed Alfred as well. He tried as hard as he could to shelter them both from the rain, but he couldn't.

"Alfred, can you tell me where to go?" Arthur prodded the boy, who's head was lolling toward his shoulder. Alfred jerked awake, eyes clouded with sleep, but then glanced around and pointed further down the alley.

"That w-way," he murmured quietly. "That's wh-where Maman is."

"Maman? What about a Papa? Do you have a father?" Arthur tried to keep the little boy talking as long as possible so as to keep him awake.

"Papa?" Alfred murmured sleepily. "Maman didn't like to talk about Papa. I don't know who he is. Go that way now," he directed, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder and pointing to the right.

"Well, can you tell me about Maman then?" Arthur asked, struggling with Matthew's limp weight as he continued walking. His arms were growing tired, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that he get these two children safely back home.

"Maman is the bestest lady ever," Alfred mumbled sleepily. Feeling terrible, Arthur jerked him slightly to keep him awake. "She makes yummy cookies and cakes and she kisses my forehead every night before I fall asleep."

Arthur reached a road and glanced up and down it fruitlessly. "Which way now, Alfred?"

Alfred glanced up sleepily. "Down that way. It's that one, there, with the cake on the sign. I can't read it, but Maman says that it says that she makes yummy cakes."

Arthur's eyes alighted on a sign that read Bakery and Pastry Shop. He shrugged, figuring that even if it wasn't where their mother was, it was at least somewhere warm. The rain was really coming down now, and he was getting more and more worried about Matthew, he looked absolutely lifeless but for the fact that he was breathing.

He half-stumbled, half-jogged over to the bakery, opening the door and stepping inside. A bell over the door rang, but it's cheerful tinkling sounded threatening somehow.

Footsteps came from a stairwell to the side of a counter against the back wall of the shop, and a beautiful woman with long golden hair and blue eyes came down the stairs. Tear-tracks and makeup stained her perfect face, but the moment she saw him, her face burst into a smile.

"Matthieu! Alfred! Mes anges!" She ran over to Arthur, grabbing first Alfred and kissing him on the forehead, then grabbing Matthew and kissing him.

"I'm sorry- Matthew, he won't wake up, I don't know why-" Arthur said, feeling worry claw at his gut. The woman just laughed, thought a couple of stray tears fell from her eyes.

"It is nothing to worry about," she said in a heavy French accent. "He has- how you say? -narcolepsy? Oui, he has that. He didn't take his pill today."

"Maman, I stayed with Matthew, just like you told me," Alfred said, tugging at her skirt and rubbing his eyes tiredly. A yawn burst from his throat, and he looked surprised.

"Oui, oui, good job, Alfred. You must go to bed, oui? You are tired, oui?" Cradling Matthew expertly in one arm, she reached down and grabbed Alfred, then turned to Arthur, a smile lighting her features. "You must come too, monsieur. You found mes anges for me. Come, come, you must stay! I have an extra room for you!"

Arthur shook his head, feeling his cheeks heat up. "I couldn't- I wouldn't want to impose-" He began.

"I will not take no for an answer!" the woman said, pouting at him. "I will make you breakfast in the morning, yes? To repay you for your good work."

"Al-alright then, if you're really sure..." Arthur said, following her up the stairs.

The funny thing was... he stayed there the next night, too. And the next. And the one after that. Some people are... just meant to be together.

* * *

**A/N OMG, GIVING FRANCOIS A FRENCH ACCENT. "He has- how you say? -narcolepsy?" X3 X3 X3 X3 SO CUTE.**

***coughs like Zuko to regain her honor* I was thinking... would anyone like to Beta these? I just need someone to read through and check for typos or random drunk shit, and maybe go through and italic all the stuff that needs to be italicized, because once I'm done writing these I literally do not ever want to look at them ever again. It's just a thing with me, I never want to look back on my writing.**

**Story idea brought to you *cough cough as usual cough cough* by VivaAmerica! Hopefully we'll get back into our weird request war thingies... o.O**


	33. Afterglow

**Title: Afterglow**

**Pairing: Lithuania x Poland**

**Rating: T**

* * *

_"And if you could see what's come over me_

_Then you would know_

_'Cause I'm walking free, the wind at my back,_

_bathed in Afterglow."_

_Vanessa Carlton, "Afterglow"_

* * *

Toris whistled happily as he walked down the road. He was feeling terribly cheerful; he was about to see his boyfriend, Feliks, to watch a movie. He was currently going to Feliks's house to pick him up.

He walked up the indoor stairs of Feliks's apartment complex, feeling excitement bubbling up in his gut. He hadn't seen Feliks in a week (he had had to go out of town to visit his adoptive brothers) and he couldn't wait to hold him in his arms after such a long time.

Feliks's apartment was on the second floor, so in what seemed like no time at all (but was also far too long; even Toris didn't understand how time moved when he wanted to see his lover) he was standing in front of Feliks's home. He knocked quietly on the door, then remembered his lover's request to just come right in, so grabbed the doorknob and swung the door open. He walked into the apartment, coming into a large-ish room with a pillar-like thing in the middle that made it seem as if the whole thing wasn't just one room. To his right was a small kitchen thing, and to his left was a small sitting-room type thing with a comfy sofa (good for cuddling) and a smallish TV. Just beyond the TV was a doorway that led to Feliks's bedroom, and after a quick glance around, that was where Toris headed.

The door was shut, so he knocked gently on it, hearing only a muffled scuffling sound in reply. He slowly opened the door and peeked around the corner.

"Feliks?" he asked hesitantly. The room was dark but for a small lamp in the corner; the curtains were drawn over the small rectangular window. "Are you in here?"

He heard muttering coming from the back of the room, and took a slow step inside. "Feliks?" he caled a bit louder this time.

"No no, this isn't good enough... Agh, no, this looks terrible! He won't want to be seen in public with this!"

"Feliks?" Toris tried again, louder this time. "Hello? Feliks?"

There was a slight squeaking sound, then a muffled rustling. Toris stepped farther into the room and saw that the far corner, between the closet and the bed, was scattered with clothes. There was a full-length mirror in the corner as well, but no Feliks.

"Feliiiiiiks," he called. "You in here?"

Silence. He stepped farther into the room, then carefully walked to the closet, stepping over discarded v-necks and jeans.

"Are you hiding in the closet?" he asked disbelievingly, opening one of the sliding doors and peering through the thick swaths of clothes. "Why are you hiding from me?"

"Mm... I-I'm not," came a slightly trembling voice. "I'm just- ah -looking for a shirt. Yeah, that's it. So, just go b-back out and w-wait for m-me-" He choked on a sob, and that was when Toris realized that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

He made his way deeper into the fairly small closet, which was made even smaller by all the clothes; dresses, shirts, jeans, skirts, any and every article of clothes you could imagine (including a kilt) was in that closet, either hanging or lying all over the floor, looking vaguely lonely. He pushed past hanging pinstriped slacks and button-down shirts that rested right next to band t-shirts and jeans with more holes then fabric, until he finally found Feliks in the very back of the closet. He was huddled up against the wall, and as soon as he saw Toris, he shrunk away even further. Even in the dim less-then-half light Toris could see that his lover was half-naked and crying.

"F-Feliks!" he cried. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"G-get away!" Feliks sobbed. "Don't look at me, I'm a mess!"

"Feliks, what's going on?" Toris fell to his knees beside the small blond Pole, grabbing him and wrapping him in a warm hug. He gently ran his fingers through his hair and whispered in his ear that it would be okay even as Feliks tried to struggle away from him, sobbing about how he wasn't wearing any makeup.

"I-I hate m-myself, I'm s-so u-ugly," Feliks sobbed into Toris's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I don't even know how you can stand to be seen in public with me, I'm sorry I'm so ugly and you're so beautiful-"

"You're not ugly!" Toris interrupted immediately. "You're beautiful- no, you're more than that, you're perfect-"

"I-I'm not perfect, not at all, I'm too fat and my eyes are weird and people don't like me because I dress like a girl-"

"Don't you dare listen to those people!" Toris interjected fiercely, kissing the side of Feliks's head. "They know nothing- nothing -about you, and if you think that they're opinion matter in the least, well... well... It doesn't! Because... because you're perfect, and I love you! I really do!" He held Feliks tightly, rubbing between his bare shoulder blades and feeling, as if from far away, his frail body shivering violently. He shifted awkwardly, then opened the closet door and lifted Feliks out, nearly falling over since they were both about the same size. He carried him to his bed, then laid him down on top of the blankets, lying down to cuddle with him- and to wipe the snot from his nose, but he wouldn't ever mention that to Feliks, since it would upset him.

When Feliks was finally done crying and was just lying there on the bed, his eyes open but unfocused, and Toris was lying next to him, propped up on one elbow and running his fingers in a somehow calming way through his blond hair, Toris asked, "So, I guess our date is canceled," in a sort of joking way.

"Mm," is all Feliks replied with.

"That's okay," Toris continued, reaching forward to wrap his arms loosely around his partner and kissing his forehead. "I like cuddling around with you better than anything else. You're a great cuddler, did you know that?"

"I'm not great at anything," Feliks said, eyes slowly falling shut as he nuzzled into Toris's neck.

"Yes you are! You're great at cuddling, and you're great at talking to people you don't even know, and you're great at making me not look like a homeless person, and you're great at dealing with creepy ex-boyfriends, or homophobic families, or... well, everything."

"I'm not great at everything," Feliks said, but there was a small smile on his lips as he leaned up to give his boyfriend a kiss.

"Yes you are," Toris said fondly. "And I love you."

* * *

**A/N Awwww! And also, don't ask me about the song lyrics at the top. In relation to this story, they sort of mean that Feliks is leaving behind loneliness or something, but yeah, I dunno, I just like the song.**

**Also, sorry for un-beta-ness! I'd still welcome a Beta, if anyone wants to do it! If not, these will stay unedited until my doom!**

**Story concept brought to you by HolyGreatGrandpaRomanEmpire!**


	34. Heroes vs Wizards

**Title: Heroes vs. Wizards**

**Pairing: England x Fem!America**

**Rating: K+, I think.**

* * *

"HEY IGGY!" America bellowed as she entered his house, without knocking, of course, since she seemed to beleive that she owned the place. "IGGY, I HAVE TO ASK YOU A QUESTION."

England was sitting in his armchair, sipping fancily at a cup of tea, when America stormed in, immediately changing the channel from Doctor Who to Star Trek, just to make him mad. (They had an ongoing argument about whether Star Trek or Doctor Who was better, and neither of them would concede, even after copious amounts of threats and/or alcohol.)

"Hey!" England said as he watched the the people on the screen (one of them was named Spock, he remembered, though he didn't really remember which one) do something. Possibly something important. It certainly wasn't as important as Doctor Who! THIS WAS "THE ANGELS TAKE MANHATTAN" FOR GOD'S SAKE!

"What is it?" America asked, sprawling out along the couch- and not even bothering to pull her shirt down afterward! Good Lord, he could see her bra!

"I was watching that!"

"Emphasis on 'was.'" she said snarkily.

England could practically hear some random Tumblr user shouting "ooooooooooooooowned" as he stared at America in a mixture of surprise and frustration. He couldn't... he just couldn't believe her, literally, what was her problem? This was his house, god dammit.

England got up from his chair, moved to America, and grabbed the remote right out of her hands. And then he turned it back to Doctor Who and scurried over to his chair before America could give him her puppy-dog look, which she knew he couldn't resist.

America huffed, sitting up straight and glaring at the TV. "Why are you even watching this stupid thing? I thought Harry Potter was your favorite."

England glanced at her, affronted. "Of course it's my favorite! But, until my dear Joanne writes another book, I have to contend myself to watching reruns of heartbreaking Doctor Who episodes!"

"Rowling's never going to publish another-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" shrieked England, not blinking so that he wouldn't burst into tears. (But Fred! Tonks! Lupin! UGH TEDDY POOR BABY!) "Joanne just has to make another book. It's been requested by me, her own country."

America snorted. "I don't get why you like it so much. My superhero movies are way better than stupid Harry Potter."

England got slowly to his feet, then turned to face America. "You did not just say that," he said quietly.

"I did." America said smugly.

"That's it. We're going to war."

America sprang up from her seat, staring at him in shock. "Wait, what?! We're going to war over that?!"

"Yes. You insulted Harry TOO MANY TIMES."

America stared at him. England stared right back. Finally she said, "Um... sorry about that, I didn't mean it."

He shrugged and sat back down. "I know. I just wanted to make you freak out a bit."

America's mouth dropped open and England grinned. "You... you tricked me?" America asked in disbelief. "I can't beleive it! How did you even... how? What? I'm... I'm the hero, though!"

England shrugged, eyes locked on the screen. "Yeah, but I'm more magical than you are."

America narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you cast a spell on me...?" she asked warily.

"No."

Silence. Then-

"So, why did you come here, anyway?" asked England.

America shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Wanna... um... have a Harry Potter movie marathon with me?"

England laughed. "I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

**A/N *whistles* So, this sucks.**

**Sorry, VivaAmerica, for making this so lame... XP**


	35. Mafia Connections

**Title: Mafia Connections**

**Pairing: Romano x Hungary**

**Rating: T**

* * *

"Man, I'm so awesome!" Gilbert said as he stared at himself in the back of a spoon. He gave an appreciative whistle, then turned to Elizaveta and said, "Don't I just look really hot right now?"

Elizaveta- or Eliza, as her friends called her -smiled, though it looked more like a grimace. "Sure," she answered. "A little bit, I suppose."

Gilbert frowned at her, then ran a hand through his white-ish hair, mussing it spectacularly. His red eyes narrowed and his pale, pinkish lips pouted at her. "What, only a little bit? I think I'm pretty awesome! More awesome even then you, I think!"

The corners of Eliza's mouth turned down at this. Did he think that this arrogance made him more attractive? She hoped not, for his sake.

"What would be awesome is for you to shut up," she said lightly, with a friendly smile. He blinked at her in surprise, and she reached out and grabbed her iced tea, sipping it smugly. Hah! He thought he was so cool... He would soon find that NO ONE was cooler than she herself was.

"What... me... awesomely shut up? I can't shut up and be awesome at the same time!"

Eliza raised a questioning eyebrow. "Are you completely certain? Because I feel like that would be more awesome then listening to your voice."

Oh snap, said Eliza's inner voice. You is a sass MASTER, gurl!

Eliza felt that she was probably spending too much time online, if her grammar was deteriorating to that level, but she couldn't quite help herself.

"What?! Don't diss my awesome voice!" Gilbert leaned over the table and squinted at her. "Or are you just playing around...? Do you think I'm awesome but are just too shy to say?"

Eliza snorted violently. "Puh-lease. I don't think you're awesome. At all."

Gilbert pouted. "Well, why the hell not? I am awesome! I am awesome like beer!"

"I prefer vodka," Eliza said icily.

That was the last straw for Gilbert. First, his stupid blind date had said that he wasn't awesome; then she had said that she preferred vodka instead of beer? Now THIS was something he could NOT stand for.

"That's it!" Gilbert stands up, slamming his hands down on the countertop rather angrily. Eliza takes a sip of iced tea, eyelids at half-mast. She clearly couldn't give less of a fuck, which makes Gilbert even angrier than before.

"I've had enough of you! You're a stupid little girl, and I can't believe I let my friends talk me into going out with you!"

Eliza snorts, getting to her own feet, eyes narrowed in anger. "Oh yeah? You think I'M bad? At least I'm not some narcissistic, arrogant little prick who can't even hold a decent conversation!"

Gilbert's mouth falls open in surprise, and he just stares at Eliza, who's giving him a look that... that... that's actually really, really hot.

Eliza lets out a sigh, then sits back down in the booth their sitting at, somehow managing to kick her feet up on the table. Suddenly she looks like a Mafia boss or something, and Gilbert starts to get a bit nervous.

"Don't tell me you're starting to get attracted to be, Gilbert Beilschmidt." she says. She picks up a fork and takes a bite of salad, stabbing the lettuce a bit harder than is quite necessary. Gilbert swallows, glancing towards the door.

"I didn't come all this way here to get insulted by some stuck-up albino German just to have him get attracted to me all of a sudden. Oh no, Gilbert, if we are going to fight, we are going to fight."

"Wh-what do you mean-" Gilbert starts, but suddenly Eliza's standing on top of the table, one foot pressing his face into the plastic-covered table-top. The other patrons of the restaurant have, at this time, ceased all movement. Some of them haven't even put down their food-filled forks; they are suspended in midair, looking lonely, while their owners stare in shock as the petite girl with the long brown hair and the friendly smile completely owns the loud-mouthed albino.

"What I mean is," Eliza says calmly, "that I want to take this outside."

"Well too motherfucking bad," says a voice. Eliza turns to see a man standing in front of the table, holding a wooden spoon covered in red pasta sauce.

"What do you mean?" Eliza asks, still annoyingly (in Gilbert's opinion) calm.

"I mean," says the guy, pouting lips turning up in a smirk, "that I can use this spoon for more than just cooking."

Silence.

"Are you threatening me?" Eliza asks, a smile curling her lips.

The man shrugs. "Maybe just a bit." He licks some of the sauce from the spoon, and Eliza realizes that he's a badass. She lifts her foot off of Gilbert's head (who sits up, swearing venomously and rubbing at his face) and jumps off the table. She and the man are mostly the same height, though he has maybe an inch or so on her. He has dark hair and brown-green-gray eyes, and a strange curl sticking out from the left side of his head. His face is a careful blank, and his eyes betray no fear. His body language stays completely relaxed and at ease.

And that's when Eliza realizes that this guy... has Mafia connections.

"We should go for a walk outside," Eliza tells him, a smirk curving her lips. He shrugs, setting his wooden spoon on the table she just recently vacated.

"Why not?" he says, and then they both walk out.

Deep inside the bowels of the kitchen, a man who looks extraordinarily like the one with the spoon notes that his brother has left. He walks to the door that connects the kitchen and the dining area just in time to see his older brother leaving with Eliza. He sighs dreamily, then murmurs something about young love.

After a couple minutes, Gilbert leaves, and the guests slowly, slowly go back to normal.

* * *

**A/N Okaaaaaay, so I literally have NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT WAS GOING ON WITH THIS FIC. O_O Like literally. I have no idea. NO IDEA. *God voice* ****_NO_**** IDEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

**I just... don't even know.**

**Anyways, this was requested by Alfred's Elevator, and I'm sorry it turned out... weird... instead of romantic. O_O I literally just... I don't even know. So yeah.**


	36. Betrayed

**Title: Betrayed**

**Pairing: Germany x South Italy**

**Rating: T for Lovi's mouth (which is a sexy beast- RAWR)**

* * *

"So!" Carmen said excitedly, pulling Romano toward the man's apartment. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean...?" Romano asked, feeling a blush creep from his cheeks to his ears, then down his neck, and possibly the rest of his body.

"I mean, what should we do? Is your brother home?" she asked. There was a mischievous glint in her eye that made Romano's heartbeat go straight to his... ah... toe... nails.

"U-um, yeah, he i-is," Romano stammers, looking away from Carmen's perfect green eyes, with their long, dark lashes. Her hair frames her face perfectly, and, even though she's wearing casual clothes, she looks like some sort of princess or something. Well, maybe not to other people, but Romano is seeing her through a haze of love, and he can't help but think that she looks gorgeous.

"Oh. Well, we might as well go in anyway!"

If Romano had been paying better attention, he would have noticed the way Carmen's eyes lit up as he told her that his brother was inside. As it was, he was staring off into the distance, and noticed nothing but the warm sensation of Carmen's tanned hand as she pulled him inside his shared apartment.

He and Carmen sat down on the couch in his and his brother's shared living room. They decided to watch a movie, and Carmen picked out Thor, which Romano could respect, because it was pretty much fantabulous.

Once the movie is over, Carmen says she has to go to the bathroom before leaving. Romano, for once, trusts someone enough to not check that they're with his brother, which is exactly what they're doing.

He cleans up the living room, then goes to the kitchen to begin making dinner. Carmen comes out a few minutes later, leans in to give him a kiss on the cheek, and then leaves.

She smells rather like Feliciano's cologne. Huh. That's weird.

Actually... that's really weird. And why was she gone so long? What was she doing in the bathroom for that long? Nearly half an hour... why would she need to be in there for half an hour?

Romano creeps slowly down the hall to his brother's door. He moves slowly to it, finding that it's open just a crack. He reaches a hand forward, suddenly nervous, and pushes it gently open to find his brother- his own brother -straightening out his clothes and flattening his hair.

"Feli, what are you doing?" he asked slowly, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Feliciano jumped, turning around guiltily.

"Ah, f-fratello, um, what are you, um... why are you here?"

"You... and... and Carmen... you were..."

"Wh-what? What do you mean-"

"YOU WERE... YOU ARE... ARE YOU...? MY OWN... MY OWN BROTHER."

"I-I'm not doing anything, Lovino, don't jump to conclusions-"

"NOT DOING ANYTHI- HOW ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND, HUH?!" Lovino felt tears in his eyes, but he was too furious to cry.

"I'm... not doing her, we were just having a friendly conversation-"

Lovino didn't wait to hear the end of it. He turned and ran from the room, feeling sad, but feeling too angry to even feel his sadness. He couldn't believe... he couldn't believe. Of course, he had always known that his brother got everything and everyone Lovino ever even showed a slight interest in- it was just the way the world worked -but for once, just once in his life he had thought he had had something that was his, his alone, and then Feliciano had come and ruined it all. Of course. Like usual.

Lovino raced out of the apartment entirely, wanting to get as far away from his brother as possible, but before he could even get out the door he had crashed straight into Louise Beilschmidt, and her big... um... chest... al... area.

He took a couple steps back to balance himself out, and then they stared at each other for a long moment. Things were not particularly good between them. Lovino hated Louise, and Louise... well, Lovino didn't know whether she hated him or not, but he figured she did, after the way he had treated her.

"Um... is Feliciano here-" Louise began, but Lovino silenced her with furious words: "Don't even fucking talk to that asshole, he's not good enough for you, and that's saying something!"

He scooted past her down the stairs, feeling like he either wanted to kill someone or jump off of a bridge. Which almost amounted to the same thing.

It was just... he had trusted Feliciano. He never trusted anyone, especially not his perfect, spoiled brother, and then, when he had finally forced himself into it, he had been brutally betrayed.

"Hey...! Lovino, wait for me!" He heard footsteps behind him, and turned around to find Louise, her short blonde hair billowing about in the wind, her pale face, with it's harsh lines, looking... actually, a little angelic in the sunlight.

"What do you want, stupid?" he asked as she came up next to him. She was taller than him, and it bugged him to no end. He glanced away from her so that she wouldn't see the angry flush on his cheeks, though it probably did no good at all.

"What happened between you and Feli?"

"Feli!" Lovino spat vengefully, glaring at her. "He doesn't deserve a name so fucking cute, the little whore."

She frowned at him. "Why is he a whor-"

"He's fucking my girlfriend, that's why!" And nooooow the tears came, bubbling up from his chest to his throat, his nose, his eyes. His whole body felt tight with sadness, and he hated it.

"He's... fucking your... But...!" a stricken look crossed her face, and then she whispered, "I thought that we had something..."

"He was my own fucking brother," Lovino said, voice shaking. "I thought I could trust him to keep his dirty mitts off of Carmen... and Carmen, oh, fuck her, she knew exactly what she was doing, get the both of us brothers feeding out of the palms of her hands! Fuck them both! I hope they have a nice time in hell! Ciao!"

He stood there, breathing heavily, until the anger left his system almost completely. Soon, he was feeling a sadness so thick and intense it felt like a blanket. He couldn't breathe.

"...Want to go drown our sorrows?" At first Lovino thought that Louise was being sarcastic, but then he heard the tired irony in her voice and realized that she was just as lonely as he was right now.

"...Sure." he said, and he... he sort of smiled at her. It was a tired, sad little smile, but it was still a smile.

She smiled back.

* * *

**A/N In the words of Jack Sparrow, I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS NONSENSE. *jumps off ship* ((OH MY GOD! I FORGOT THAT THAT WOULD WORK IN THIS CONTEXT! XD))**

**Concept brought to you by StarFire67**

**Can someone explain to me how this story has fourteen favorites and follows and yet almost on hundred reviews? **

**(Btw, one hundredth reviewer will get a prize, I guess. Sorry to the last person I promised a prize to... it... I'm WORKING on it! DX)**


	37. All In a Tizzy

**Title: All In a Tizzy**

**Pairing: Lithuania x Fem!Poland, some Spamano...**

**Rating: T, for Romano. Again.**

* * *

"Hey, Poland, want to go ice skating?"

It was a warm, sunny winter's day- meaning that it was practically freezing (okay, so in the thirties or so) and the sun sparkling on the snow was literally blinding. Poland and Lithuania were sitting around doing nothing at America's apartment (he had invited everyone over because he got a new horror movie that he thought was scary), and, while lazing about all day was fine, Lithuania was feeling that restless type of boredom, the type of boredom that made you want to go downtown until you remembered that you would have to walk there, and that doesn't work.

Poland yawned, flipping her shoulder-length hair over her shoulder. "Like, what would we even, like, do, exactly?"

Lithuania sat up, looking shocked. "Haven't you even been ice skating before?" he asked incredulously.

Poland raised an eyebrow at him. "Like, why would I ever go ice skating?"

"Because it's awesome?" Lithuania said.

"Not awesome enough to be on my radar," Poland said with a yawn.

"Ooooooooh, buuuuurn," Romano said from across the room. Spain quickly hushed him, since the Italian had had a bit too much to drink and hadn't even gotten enough sleep to sleep it off. That's what happened at America's wild horror movie parties. Romano got horrendously drunk and acted gayer than usual.

"That's it," Lithuania said, ignoring the unwelcome cameo. "Poland, I am taking you ice skating if it kills me."

"Lithuania's gonna die?" Romano asked in a horrified whisper.

"That's what it sounded like," Spain whispered back, completely serious.

* * *

AYE**LUV**YOU

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Lithuania and Poland were in an ice skating rink. They had paid, Lithuania had put on both of their skates (because Poland didn't know how to tie them tightly enough), and then they had walked unsteadily (in Poland's case) onto the ice.

And had reached a standstill, which was called, "LIET I CAN'T BALANCE AND I KEEP FALLING OVER AAAAH IT'S COLD!"

"Poland, all you have to do is step and slide-" Lithuania started calmly.

"I TRIED THAT BUT I FELL, I FELL RIGHT ON MY BEAUTIFUL BUTT, HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN?!" Poland wailed, clinging even tighter to Lithuania's arm as her feet slid out from under her.

"It's called ice..." Lithuania said, trying his best not to be snarky. It was weird, being around Poland and not hearing her say super sarcastic things. Instead she was wailing like a little baby, and it was... well... adorable.

"WHY WAS ICE INVENTED."

"It wasn't. It was just... there."

"IT WAS THAT JESUS GUY, WASN'T IT."

"Shhh, Poland, people are staring!" Lithuania whispered nervously as mothers with their kids glared at them and place ear muffs over ears.

"GOD DAMN JESUS GUY."

"Poland, for real, be quiet-"

"STUPID, STUPID- ACK!" Poland fell to the ice, flailing wildly but somehow managing to keep ahold of Lithuania's arm, pulling him down to the ice also. Well, by "down to the ice" we mean "on top of Poland" but we don't actually want to say such things.

"Oww... like, my head..." Poland moaned. "This was a stupid idea, Liet."

Lithuania quickly jumped off of Poland, a light blush that had- well, a little bit to do with the cold -beginning to paint his cheeks. "Yeah, maybe this was a stupid idea," Lithuania said nervously, watching as all the moms gave him the stink-eye. "Poland, maybe we should go get some hot chocolate or something, yeah?"

"Like, no way," Poland said fiercely, sitting up to glare at him. "I'm not leaving here until I can go one time around the rink without holding onto the edge!"

Lithuania groaned. When Poland got like this, there was no stopping her. "Poland, everyone's giving us weird looks-"

"Well, that's fine and dandy for them. Now, help me up." She held out her hands and pouted at him. Sighing, he reached forward and pulled her to her feet.

"Okay, we'll stay here for a little while, but if you keep being so loud we'll have to-"

"AGH LIET THERE'S A SPIDER!"

And down they both went again.

* * *

AYE**LUV**YOU

* * *

Three hours later, Poland was just about ready to stand up.

Okay, haha, no, she was actually doing fairly good, considering she had never skated before. She was clutching the wall like an invalid, sure, but at least she was just about done falling over, and she was actually skating a couple steps without the wall even! Lithuania was so proud.

Or rather, he would have been proud, except that he had managed to catch Poland whenever she fell, meaning that she had fallen on top of him, meaning that he was all bruised and had a headache and wanted nothing more than to go home- or at least back to America's house.

Of course, seeing Poland's happy face as she took her first few steps before crashing into a seven-year-old... honestly hadn't been worth it, but he would tell her that they had, because he liked it when she smiled.

"Poland, are you nearly ready to go? It's gonna get dark soon, and I'm hungry."

Poland pouted at him, crossing her arms over her chest before losing her balance and nearly falling over. "I already, like, told you, Liet, I'm not leaving until I've gone around this thing once by myself!"

Lithuania sighed. "Okay, okay, so try it now, huh? You'll probably manage it, but you'll be slow."

"Fine, but, like, you have to take me skating again, Liet!"

Lithuania winced slightly, but smiled, since he really had liked skating with Poland, even if it had been... ah... interesting, to say the least. "Okay, I'll take you ice skating again sometime. Now, go around the rink, and then we'll get hot chocolate."

"With whipped cream?"

"With whipped cream."

"Okay!" Poland pushed herself unsteadily off of the wall, then began skating around the edge of the rink, doing her best not to touch the sides. Lithuania skated along with her, a lot more graceful and coordinated, though he tried to tone it down a bit.

Five minutes later, Poland was just reaching the entrance to the rink. She had made it! She was a good skater- BAM! Romano suddenly stepped out of the entrance, crashing right into her. She shrieked and grabbed him instinctively, and he shrieked as well (a bit after the fall, since he was still drunk) and fell with her. Spain popped his head out of the entrance, then walked onto the ice, skateless, to grab Romano and cover his mouth, since he was no spewing obscenities.

"Lo siento, lo siento!" Spain cried as he dragged Romano away from Poland. "He made me come here, I had no choice! Poland, are you okay? I would help you up, but Romano-"

"Fuckin' bitch," Romano slurred. "Aways in mah waaaaaaaaay..."

Lithuania helped Poland up, rolling his eyes at Romano's drunkenness.

"Like, keep your dog on a leash!" Poland said as Lithuania pulled her up. She tossed her hair behind her back, then exited the rink, Lithuania trailing after her. Spain looked after them, sighing, then grabbed Romano and hefted him over his shoulder.

"Aaaaauuuugh, Spagna, put me the fuck down or I'll-"

"Lovi, it's time to go home, si?"

"Stupid heads," Poland whispered as they walked away.

* * *

**A/N I had so much fun writing this it's not even funny.**

**Birds are chirping... FUCKIN' BIRDS. *shoots birds***

**Anyhoo, requester: HolyGreatGrandpaRomanEmpire**


	38. The End of the Rainbow

**Title: The End of the Rainbow**

**Pairing: Sweden x Finland**

**Rating: A for Awesome**

* * *

Berwald looked down at the Earth from above. Up here, up above the rainclouds, he felt like God or something. Okay, no, he didn't, he just felt like he was looking at the world from above.

He was waiting for it to stop raining, since he couldn't exactly throw a rainbow across the Earth if it was still raining. Well, he could, but only if the sun was out, which it wasn't.

...And yes, Berwald was, in fact, what was called a Rainbow Sprite, meaning that he grabbed one end of a rainbow and he threw it across the earth to his Rainbow Sprite partner, who would catch it and anchor it to the ground.

As Berwald waited for the sun to come out, he realized a strange thing: He had never, ever met his Rainbow Sprite partner. They hadn't even talked. They had never tried to communicate. They just went where they were meant to be and then threw rainbows at each other, which Berwald figured was pretty sad.

Maybe I'll go meet my partner, he thought to himself. Today, in fact. Hey, maybe right now? Yeah, that sounds good.

Just at that moment, the sun came out from behind the clouds. He fumbled at his belt, pulling the lid off of his rainbow container and pouring a thick globule into his hand. He rolled it between his hands for a couple of moments then, keeping tightly ahold of one end, he threw it across the wide expanse of sky, watching the glittering colors unfurl and shine brightly in the mix of sun and rain. He smiled to himself, then stood up on his cloud, directing it to float to the ground. He stepped onto the wet pavement below him, feeling raindrops fall into his hair and fog his glasses, but he ignored it. He was going to... well... the end of the rainbow. Maybe he would find a pot of gold.

AYE**LUV**YOU

Though he walked fast, it still took him nearly half and hour to get to the other side of the rainbow. In that time, he had run through at least forty theories about who his partner was. An old man? A young girl? A sulky teenager? A middle-aged person? Honestly, it could be anyone at all, and he was so intensely curious that he was astonished at himself. He hadn't been this interested or invested with anything in a long time, and it was a refreshing change from his dull- though vaguely exciting and fulfilling -life of making rainbows.

Finally, he saw the rainbow dip over onto the ground and there, right beneath it, struggling to fasten it to the ground, was a petite figure. Berwald speeded up his pace to a light jog, reaching the figure in less than a minute. He stopped running a little before reaching him- he could see now that it was a him -so that he could examine him. The boy- for really, he was barely more than that -had silvery-gold blond hair and elegant features that were pulled into a concentrated pout. He fastened one end of the rainbow to the ground, started on another, then cursed under his breath as the previously fastened part became unfastened. He moved back to that part, fastened it, then turned to the other part just to have the first part unfasten once more.

He leaned back on his heels, letting out a sound of discontent as he gripped the end of the rainbow. He examine the ground, then moved a little to the left, then the right, then back again, then to the right more, and he began trying to fasten it down again.

This time, when one end became unfastened, Berwald was there to pin it down.

At first, the boy didn't seem to notice his presence, too intently focused on his work. The tip of his tongue was sticking out of his mouth in concentration, something that Berwald thought was far too cute to be real.

Once the rainbow was fastened down, the boy turned to Berwald, face beaded slightly with sweat. "Thanks," he said appreciatively. "I always have trouble with fastening them, they don't like to stay put, do they?"

"Mm," Berwald agreed, shaking his head. Because he and his partner switched turns throwing and fastening rainbows, he knew how troublesome it was to fasten rainbows to the ground, but possibly he would have to talk to his boss about giving the fastening duties only to himself, so that he wouldn't have to trouble this boy.

Said boy got to his feet. Berwald stood with him, then stared as the boy offered him his hand. He took it hesitantly, feeling a warmth bubble up inside of him as the boy shook it firmly up and down.

"Hi there! My name's Tino, by the way. I'm a junior Rainbow Sprite. What about you?"

"B'r'w'ld," Berwald said bashfully. "S'n'or R'n'bow Spr'te."

The boy looked surprised at Berwald's strange way of speaking at first, then shrugged and smiled, gently removing his hand from Berwald's grasp. "It's nice to meet you, Berwald. May I ask what section you work in?"

Berwald shrugged, pointing to the rainbow. "I s'nt th's ov'r."

Tino frowned slightly as he tried to puzzle out what Berwald had said. When he realize it, his eyes lit up and he smiled angelically. "Oh, that's cool! I've always wanted to meet my partner, I've thought about it a lot, but it's just that whenever I think about it it's always when I'm in the middle of making a rainbow, I never think about looking you up or anything when I'm at headquarters, which is stupid, but yeah." He reaches up and scratches the back of his head in an embarrassing, endearing way.

"S'me," Berwald agreed. "I n'v'r ev'n th't ab't it."

I never even thought about it, Tino mouthed in concentration, figuring out immediately what Berwald had said. He smiled triumphantly as he got it, then said amicably, "Well, I'm glad we've finally met! Maybe we should do something sometime!"

Berwald nodded once, the movement almost harsh in his excitement. "That wou'd be nice," he said, strange accent/slur clearing up a bit in his excitement. Tino smiled, then reached out and wrote his identification number with a rainbow sharpie on Berwald's arm.

"See you!" he called as he turned and disappeared, back to headquarters. Berwald stared at the rainbow sharpie markings on his arm before he, too, disappeared.

* * *

**A/N I'm so vaguely proud of myself for this, because it was requester by Joni Smith, who wanted fluff, and then mentioned something about rainbows, so I was like, "Haha HA, I can give you RAINBOWS," and then this happened.**

**ANYWAY, SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AND CAME OUT OF ORDER AND I WILL BE TRYING TO UPDATE THINGS BUT I AM READING SPAMANO RIGHT NOW AND IT'S LOVELY.**

**(Also, if anyone wants Spamano fic recs, I have a lot of good ones that are beautiful.)**


	39. Love Like This

**Title: Love Like This**

**Pairing: Lichtenstein x China (plus a vague hint of HongIce.)**

**Rating: Hmm... T for when there's some swears. ^^"**

* * *

Sisia was not particularly good with feelings, but when she first met Yao Wang, she knew she felt more for him than she had felt for any other person besides her family.

It was normal, how they met. Or perhaps it wasn't. *Sisia's brother's friend's ex-boyfriend's friend's boyfriend's sister was going on a date with Yao's brother, Xiang, and her family wanted someone to accompany them, so Sisia had offered, 1) because she liked the girl and 2) because she really needed to get out and meet some new people. Now that she was eighteen, she had a freedom she hadn't possessed before, and she planned on using it to the fullest.

Little had she known that Xiang's older brother, Yao, would be there, or that she would spend most of the not-date staring at him- when _he_ wasn't staring at _her._

They had inconspicuously exchanged phone numbers just before Yao and Xiang had driven home, and Sisia spent the whole car ride back with Emillia (the sister) trying to push down the butterflies in her tummy. Yao was perfect: Kind, sweet, knew how to cook (something she couldn't do), had a lot of common interests with her- such as an overprotective family, or so it seemed -and, well... the fact that he was cute didn't hurt things at all.

Almost as soon as she got home Sisia began texting Yao, and a relationship spun from that simple act. Though they rarely met face to face- they lived quite a distance from each other, and Yao worked at a very popular Chinese restaurant while Sisia attended college -they talked and talked and talked over the phone, and email, and text, and wherever they could, for days that soon turned to weeks that soon turned to a month, then two months, and so on. Sisia learned what seemed like everything she could about Yao, though she kept managing to learn more and more and more, and the more she learned, the more she slowly, steadily, fell deeper and deeper in love with him.

By the time three months had passed, they had both decided that they were dating.

But... how would they break it to their families? Yao's parents wanted him to marry a nice Chinese girl, and they played such a major role in his life that it was hard to not bend to their wills. Sisia's only living relative, her step brother, did not want Sisia to date anyone, ever, because he was worried that they would leave her and she would be empty, just like his mother was after his father left. It was a hard thing to maneuver around, both of their families, but they somehow managed it. For a while, that is.

Until Sisia kissed Yao.

She couldn't help it, really. They were walking along the pier, and it was cold and snowing lightly. She had her hands dug deep into the pockets of her fluffy jacket, and was wearing a scarf and a hat. Yao was looking more and more disgruntled as it grew later and colder, and finally, she couldn't help herself. He grabbed him by the arm, swung him gently around, and pressed her mouth to his.

At first, it didn't seem all too spectacular. Sisia had kissed people before, and this kiss didn't seem to be any different.

But then he had grabbed her waist and deepened the kiss, and suddenly it was as if she had just drunk warm tea; a heat flowed through her body from the place their lips touched, warming her from the top of her head to the bottom of her heart, from her fingertips to her toes, and she knew, in that moment, that she had to have Yao. She _had_ to. It didn't matter if her brother disapproved, didn't matter if the _world_ disapproved. His kiss tasted like sunshine on a rainy day, and that was all she needed.

Breaking that to her brother- and Yao's parents -would be a hard thing to do, though, filled with many trials and errors and fights and tears and long hours spent alone and fuming.

They started off small: Sisia's brother. There was only one of him, so he wouldn't be able to make much of a fuss, right?

Wrong.

"You _what_?!" he asked when she told him. She braced herself for him to yell, to scream, to rage about his mother, but all he said was, "I see."

She opened first one eye, then the other, to see him staring blankly at her. "B-brother...?" she asked softly.

"I. Disapprove." he said, clearly and slowly.

"But- Brother! I l-love him, I really do, I-"

"I disapprove, Sisia. I won't allow it." And with that, he got up from the dinner table and left the room.

At first, all Sisia could feel was sadness. She sat there at the table, staring blankly down at her meal, and tried to fight the tears rising to her eyes.

After that, she got _angry_.

She ran outside, _slamming_ the door as hard as she could before running out into the front yard and kicking the tree once, twice, three times. Sure, it hurt like hell, but in her anger the pain felt good. How _dare_ he. How _dare_ he! How _dare he not respect her wishes_. How _dare he not respect her choices._ How. Very. _Dare_ he!

And suddenly she was sad again, so terribly sad that she wrapped her arms around the tree in front of her so that it would hold her up as sobs shook her whole entire body from shoulders to feet. Tears streamed down her face in never ending torrents, and she wanted nothing more than for her brother to come out and take back what he said, or for Yao to suddenly appear and take her up in her arms, and stroke her hair, and make everything better...

After a couple moments, she straightened up, wiping her tears on her sleeve. Yao _wasn't_ coming, and her brother was _far_ too stubborn to take back what he had said. No, this was a problem she would have to take care of _by_ herself, _for_ herself.

She marched back inside, slamming the door open and closed, then marched into her brother's room, slamming _that_ door for good measure. As she entered, he glanced coolly up from his book, then set it down on a side table.

"Yes?" he asked coldly.

Sisia opened her mouth to speak, to say something eloquent that would prove her right, but the only words that came out were, _"Fuck_ you. _FUCK_ you!"

She stormed over to him, grabbing him by the collar and hefting him partway off of the bed and shoving her face into his. "_I'll love who I want, Vash. Just because your mother was abandoned doesn't mean that I will be. Stop trying to protect me, I'm a grown woman who can take care of herself!_"

Vash's eyes widened as she slowly lowered him back down to his bed. Wow. She hadn't known she was strong enough to practically lift her brother off his feet. Not that he had been _on_ his feet. But whatever.

"Sisia... I see that you are very determined about this man." Sighing, her brother scooted over on the bed, then got to his feet. She turned around and watched as he paced back and forth across his bedroom. She didn't speak. She knew that, if she wanted his approval, she would have to let him think this whole thing through. This was the moment of truth, and whatever decision he made here, he would stick with it for the rest of their lives.

Finally, he turned to her and said, "Well... if you're truly certain about this... How about I meet the boy?"

At first, she couldn't believe her ears. Had he... had he just... asked to meet Yao...? She stood up and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank_ you!" she shrieked. He winced at the volume of her thanks, but smiled too. He had rarely seen his step sister so happy, and _never_ about a boy.

Three days later, Vash and Sisia had Yao over for dinner. Though Vash seemed reluctant, he soon grew to like the man- or maybe the way his sister couldn't stop smiling in his presence. Either way, he soon gave his approval, considering how happy the two were.

But, after Vash came the star-crossed couple's biggest hurdle yet... the Wangs.

Though Yao's three siblings- Xiang, Mei, and, and Cheng -supported Yao wholeheartedly, his parents thought that his infatuation with the little blonde girl would soon pass and he would end up settling down with a cute little Chinese girl, as they had expected from the start. They were not at all willing to accept that he wanted to actually _date_ this girl, possibly with the intent of _marrying_ her.

But, because of their children's insistence, they consented to inviting Sisia and Vash over for dinner. Everyone was polite, friendly, even, but by the end of the night, the Wangs remained unimpressed. They showed Yao pictures of the proper Chinese girls, children of their friends, that they had found, but Yao refused to even look at them, instead locking himself up in his room and furiously texting Sisia everything that had happened. Xiang, Cheng, and Mei were just as angry as the couple in question, and argued with their parents for weeks straight about it, but the Wangs would hear none of it. They were still completely determined that Yao- and _all_ of their children -would marry nice, _Chinese_ people, and have nice, _Chinese_ children.

And they stayed with this mindset for over a year, until Yao and Sisia, despite their wishes, announced that they were getting married.

No one was sure if it was the fact that Yao was serious, or that he and Sisia looked so happy with their arms wrapped around each other's waists as they announced that they would like to be together forever, but eventually they both gave in and gave the happy couple their blessing.

And everything... was good.

* * *

**A/N Wow, I didn't think I would become so invested in these two! I'm not sure if you wanted a happy ending, but... um... you got one. ^^"**

**THUMBS UP FOR EDITING, BITCHES. (No, I'm just kidding, you're not bitches. I love you all. *hugs you*)**

**Thank Ayumi Kudou for this, folks!**

**((*Sisia's brother Switzerland's friend Fem!Austria's ex-boyfriend Prussia's friend Denmark's boyfriend Norway's sister Fem!Iceland was going out with Hong Kong.))**


End file.
